La Luz de tus Ojos
by AriaCrateris
Summary: Camus, el Caballero de la undecima casa del Zodiaco, noble, poderoso, e intachable tiene la mision de su vida, servir a Athena y al Santuario por lo que no tiene tiempo de sentimentalismos absurdos. Pero hasta el Caballero con el corazon mas frio se derrite ante el verdadero amor, que a veces suele encontrarse en lugares y circunstancias muy extrañas.
1. Chapter 1

En una soleada tarde en el santuario bajo las sombra del templo de acuario dos jóvenes caballeros se encontraban sentados en las escalinatas mientras charlaban animadamente sobre los siguientes planes en puerta. Se trataba del Santo de Escorpion y Camus de acuario quienes compartían una cercana amistad al punto de quererse tanto como hermanos, por lo que el nivel de confianza entre ambos era enorme.

-Milo- ¿Te enteraste? el siguiente mes viene guns and roses a dar un concierto en Athenas! ¿que dices amigo?, ¿vamos?

Dijo entusiasta el de Escorpio, era un gran amante de la música rock, por lo que ya le urgia enfundarse en sus pantalones de cuero y cantar a todo pulmon Paradise City, y nadie mejor para acompañarlo que su gran amigo, que aunque menos entusiasta igualmente disfrutaba de la buena musica que la decada de los 80 les ofrecia. El acuariano miro a su amigo y le soltó de sopeton la "buena nueva" , el impulsivo griego seguramente no se lo tomaria muy bien, pero de alguna forma tendria que enterarse.

-Camus- Guns and Roses... suena bien, pero me temo que no te podré acompañar.

-Milo- ¡Vamos no seas aguafiestas! yo fui contigo a tu dichosa ópera y fue un triunfo no botarme de risa cuando cantó la gorda en ese horrible disfraz!

Camus rió entre dientes, recordando la pasada aventura, pues en lugar de una ópera gracias a su amigo se la pasaron riendo del grotesco aspecto de la Prima Donna y mirando a los escotes de las espectadoras con los miralejos, todo como era de esperarse idea del cínico del alacrán. ¡Vaya que iba a extrañar a ese loco!

-Camus- Me iré una temporada a Siberia.

-Milo- ¿Siberia? ¿que rayos vas a hacer allá? ¿es otra de las ordenes del patriarca?, porque si de eso se trata podemos engatusarlo para que mande a Shaka, ¿te lo imaginas meditando con ese clima? ¡se le congelarían el culo y las bolas!

Camus rió ante las ocurrencias del de la octava casa.

-Camus- En realidad yo me he ofrecido para ir

-Milo- ¡No me jodas! este lugar es insufrible, ¿que se supone que haré?

-Camus- Podrias salir a divertirte con alguno de nuestros compañeros de orden...

-Milo- ¿Es en serio? ¿de verdad crees que podría sustituirte con alguno de esos fenómenos?

-Camus- vamos Milo, no están tan mal, Shaka tiene muy buena conversación

-Milo- ¿El señor iluminado? ¡no me hagas reír! ese payaso cree que el mundo gira en torno a el...

-Camus- ¡Vaya que es un idiota!, ¡como no darse cuenta que en realidad gira en torno a ti!

-Milo- ¡exacto!

-Camus- Shura es muy agradable si tan solo no fuera por la ridicula discusion que tuviste con el por aquel partido de futbol

-Milo- Ya me tenia hasta la coronilla con su estúpido "Hala Madrid"

-Camus- Su equipo ganó y el tuyo perdió... en fin, no pretendo discutir por eso otra vez. ¿Que me dices de Aldebaran?

-Milo- ¡Aburrido!

-Camus- ¿Mu?

-Milo- ¡Mas aburrido!

-Camus- ¿Afrodita, Deathmask?

-Milo- ¿Ese par de psicópatas? Se necesita tener una grave enfermedad mental para llenar el templo de esos horribles rostros, y pasártela entre las sombras cual alimaña rastrera, y del otro fenómeno de las rosas... no se tu, pero ese tipo tiene un grave problema...

-Camus- Afrodita es algo peculiar, pero también es muy culto e inteligente, es de las pocas personas en este lugar que sabe apreciar la buena musica...

-Milo- De entre todos los fenómenos de este santuario ¡ese debe ser el peor! el otro día que pase por su templo para ver al patriarca y el desquiciado de Afrodita Tenia a un guardia clavado en la pared con sus condenadas rosas, ¡como una puta mariposa!, y el muy cabrón estaba jugando a los dardos con sus florecitas en los cojones del pobre desgraciado. Todo porque el pobre infeliz se atrevió a lanzarle una mirada lasciva, y sabes como se pone Afrodita cuando alguien osa dudar de su hombría. Es un demente y un asqueroso. ¡No, no, no! Ese par de sádicos deberían estar en un manicomio, demasiado perturbadores para mi gusto.

-Camus- No me dirás que ese par te da miedo

-Milo- ¡Por supuesto que no! pero no me agradan el lo absoluto!

Camus rió porque todo lo que decía Milo era verdad, ese par eran dignas piezas del museo del horror.

-Camus- Podrías tomar un aprendiz, a eso precisamente voy a Siberia, tomare un par de aprendices y los convertiré en caballeros.

-Milo- No cabe duda que cada día estás mas loco... Ni hablar si prefieres andar de niñero en Siberia estaré feliz de medirme algún día con alguno de tus discípulos y demostrarte que perdiste tu tiempo

-Camus- ¡Jajaja! ¡tan humilde como siempre!

Ambos se pusieron de pie y el escorpión puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amigo.

-Milo- Te voy a extrañar, hermano

-Camus- yo tambien a tí, desquiciado

-Milo- ¿Entonces que? ¿vamos por una cerveza para celebrar tu nuevo papel de mentor?

Camus sonrió de lado, sabia bien que eso terminaría mal... muy mal. Pero seria jodidamente divertido como todas las escapadas con su pintoresco amigo escorpiano. Entrada la tarde ambos hombres se pusieron sus mejores trapos para encaminarse a algun bar de Rodorio, ya que si salias con Milo siempre era en plan de conquista, y aunque Camus era tan apuesto como su amigo no gozaba del mismo nivel de popularidad que el griego, ya que Milo tenia una lengua tan aguda como su scarlet needle, y un humor negro que resultaba extremadamente magnético para las féminas. En cambio Camus por su carácter frió y algo cortante era eclipsado por el alacrán. A Camus en realidad no le importaba mucho este detalle, y no por que no disfrutara el conquistar mujeres, sin embargo le parecía demasiado frívolo el dichoso jueguito de encandilarlas, llevarlas a la cama y nunca jamás volverlas a ver. Para ser sincero, hasta ahora no había mujer que le hubiese impresionado lo suficiente, de hecho las mujeres en ese momento de su vida no eran una prioridad, por lo que salir a conquistar chicas con Milo para Camus era tan intrascendente como ir a comprar calcetines.

Esa noche se montaron en el Alfa Romeo de Milo, y se metieron en uno de esos bares de moda del lugar, y tras pedirse una buena ronda de cervezas el escorpión comenzo a hacer gala de lo que él llamaba "su magia" haciendo contacto visual con un grupo de chicas que estaban en una mesa mas o menos cercana a ellos.

-Milo- ¡Mira nadamas esa rubia!

-Camus- Guapa, pero me gusta mas la mulata... ¡que piernas!

-Milo- ¡vaya, vaya! ¡Hoy te apetece un plato exotico! ¡buena eleccion!

Miraban a las chicas quienes ya se habian dado cuenta que el par de hombres les coqueteaban a distancia. Era un grupo de unas 6 chicas entre las que destacaban precisamente las que comentaban los santos (ok, ni tan santos) Una rubia de ojos azules con rostro angelical y una mulata de curvas de infarto, que para deleite del francés también tenia un rostro muy hermoso. Cuando el de escorpión se disponía a mandar al mesero con unas copas para sus futuras víctimas, casi se infartan al ver que entra a escena otra chica negra idéntica a la que le gustó a Camus.

-Camus- ¡Ni lo pienses escorpion! ¡yo las vi primero!

-Milo- ¡Te odio!

Camus ese dia se sentia..."motivado" eran sus últimos días en Grecia ya que pasaría una larga temporada en Siberia, y pues tenia ganas de divertirse un poco. Se levantó tomo el par de copas de la charola del mesero y por primera hizo "primer movimiento" dejando a un divertido Milo en la mesa quien le seguiría muy de cerca, por que claro ¡no se iba a dejar ganar por su amigo!. Camus se acercó a las gemelas y les ofrecio un trago a cada una, mientras Milo hacia "su magia" con la rubia.

La noche parecia ir bastante bien, tragos, risas, y como era costumbre Milo rapidamente se vio rodeado de un Harem de chicas que lo miraban con ojos de amor a primera vista, y otras tantas con ojos de lujuria pura y dura. En tanto Camus, parecía muy complacido con la compañía de las espectaculares morenas. Pasaron las horas y tanto la Rubia, las mulatas y los dos santos se treparon al deportivo del escorpión y terminaron ¿quien sabe como? en un hotel, obviamente Milo con su rubia conquista y Camus con su premio doble.

La luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana hizo abrir los ojos al caballero de la undecima casa, la cabeza le punzaba terriblemente, y la boca escocia por la sequedad "¿pero que mierda tomé anoche?"miro hacia ambos lados encontrando una espesa mata de cabellos afros a cada costado. Sonrió complacido, había sido una gran noche, digna de recordarse... ¡si tan solo pudiera recordarla! ah si, esas preciosas mulatas, estaria listo para un segundo o hasta tercer encuentro con ambas si no fuera por la espantosa resaca que le impedia ponerse en pie. "A ver cuando aprende el idiota de Milo a ser mas selectivo con lo que consume, un dia va a quedar ciego por tomar estas porquerías" pensó. Como pudo se fue hasta el cuarto de baño.

Era un hotel bastante lujoso, el baño contaba con una enorme bañera, y regaderea, asi que Camus decidió tomar un baño para tratar de disminuir la infernal resaca que tenia. Una vez regulada la temperatura del agua se colocó bajo la regadera y se relajó un momento. De repente la puerta de la regadera se corrio dejando vier la precisosa figura de una de las gemelas quien sonreia picaramente al caballero de los Hielos. Camus extendio los brazos en señal de aceptacion de la intrusa y bajo el chorro de agua comenzo a besar la la chica, las caricias entre ambos fueron subiendo de tono cuando una segunda interrupcion de la puerta del baño alerto a los ocupantes,

-Me voy a poner celosa, Camus-

Dijo la segunda mulata entrando al baño, esta se arrodillo y comenzo a besar la virilidad del acuariano. Magicamente la reseca se habia esfumado. ¡Estaba en el paraiso!

De pronto, "toc,toc,toc,toc" alguien tocaba la puerta del cuarto, Camus y sus amigas ignoraron el llamado continuando en lo que estaban..."toc,toc,toc,toc"

-Milo- ¡Camus!

-Camus- ¡Largate, Milo!

-Milo- ¡Camus!

-Camus- ¡Con un carajo! ¡desaparece Milo!

-Milo- Es que hoy hay reunion con el Patriarca, y ya casi son las 10 de la mañana

-Camus- ¡Mierda!

Esa asamblea era sumamente importante pues el patriarca le daría su permiso para partir a Siberia y le revelaría cual o cuales armaduras portarían sus futuros pupilos. Así que para sorpresa de las chicas y hondo pesar del acuariano, con mucho trabajo se las quitó de encima y así, trató de mojado se salió de la regadera para poder ir a la famosa asamblea con el patriarca. Cuando Camus lograba poner un pie fuera de la regadera las chicas lo regresaban a ella con métodos "muy convincentes para él" mientras un muy desesperado Milo seguia golpeando la puerta para presionar a su "compadre".

-Milo- ¡ anda, ya hombre! vamos a llegar tarde y esta vez no va a ser culpa mia.

Gritaba el pobre arácnido mirando su mont blanc de muñeca, mientras el otro caballero luchaba por poder salir del baño. Cuando por fin lo logro, haciendo uso de su Diamond Dust creo una pared de hielo para separarse de las muchachas y tras ponerse rapidamente el pantalón se despidió de ellas.

-Camus- Un placer, preciosas... si vuelven por Rodorio por favor llamenme!

Salió hecho una bala de la habitación, con el resto de su ropa y zapatos en la mano. Milo por su parte ya se encontraba completamente vestido.

-Camus- Ufff que noche! si no fuera por esa reunion!

-Milo- Ni que me lo digas!

Pasaron por la recepcion del hotel y pagaron las habitaciones.

-Milo- Quien te viera? esta noche me has superado

-Camus- Pero que dices? si esa rubia era una muñeca

-Milo- Eres un desgraciado!

-Camus- ¿Que? ¿que dije?

-Milo- Entonces tu tampoco te diste cuenta?

-Camus- de que hablas, sigues borracho?

-Milo- Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie

-Camus- Ya! dime! sabes que guardaré el secreto

-Milo- Pues la rubia, no era rubia

-Camus- Jajajaja desde cuando eres racista?

-Milo- No seas idiota! claro que me importa un bledo que se tiña el cabello

-Camus- Osea que...

Milo siguió conduciendo con aire furioso. Y Camus estalló en una Carcajada.

-Camus- Este día pasará a la historia!

-Milo- Atrevete a decirle algo a alguien y te atravesaré con mi Antares

Camus seguía riendo como desquiciado hasta que llegaron al santuario, subieron las escalinatas de los doce templos y vistieron sus armaduras, eran ya las 11 am y se encontraban ya junto con los otros caballeros dorados esperando al gran Patriarca. Camus seguía riéndose solo cada que miraba a su amigo ante la mirada curiosa y extrañada de sus compañeros de orden.

Definitivamente las mejores aventuras las vivia con ese condenado bicho, ¡vaya que lo extrañaría cuando partiese a Siberia!


	2. Chapter 2

Después de la aburrida reunión con el patriarca y el resto de los caballeros dorados, Camus por fin recibió autorización para su empresa, iria a Sibera para ser mentor de uno o dos aprendices que tendrían que competir para ganar la armadura de brince del Cisne. Estaba contento, el ser mentor de otros caballeros incrementaba su estatus.

Esas lejanas tierras siberianas no le eran para nada etrañas, el mismo había entrenado ahí para conseguir el manto de la vasija preciosa, asi que estaría como pez en el agua. asi que tras una rápida pero emotiva despedida con su ejor amigo se embaco hacia las heladas tierras de los hielos eternos.

Tras un largo y viaje su tarea seria ubicar donde seria conveniente entrenar a sus discípulos, Pronto encontró una pequeña población donde se surtio de provisiones, compro un buen trineo con perros, una enerme casa de campaña y también pidió al dependiente un Mapa actualizado de la región.

-Vendedor- Bienvenido, señor, no es muy común que tengamos turistas

-Camus- En realidad no soy turista, digamos que he vuelto después de un largo tiempo y solo deseo actualizarme

El Vendedor Miraba curioso la ruta que trazaba camus en su nuevo mapa.

-Vendedor- ¿en verdad piensa acampar en la región de los hielos eternos? ¿vaya que es valiente o es muy tonto!

Camus giro el rostro mirando fija y penetrantemente al entrometido dependiente del comercio.

-Vendedor- No lo digo porque no parezca usted un explorador experimentado, señor, es por lo que dicen... ya sabe las supersticiones de los locales

-Camus- me gusta el folklor local.

Dijo recargándose en el mostrador invitando al encargado de las ventas a contarle lo que sabia de esas leyendas.

-Vendedor- Cuenta la gente que por la región de los hielos eternos han visto espiritus de la nieve

Camus sonrio divertido, pues durante los muchos años que el mismo entrenò en la región de los hielos eternos jamas había escuchado semejante ridiculez, de verdad que el aislamiento de las personas los hacia inventar cosas muy tontas.

-Camus-¿ Espiritus de nieve?

-Vendedor- Si extrañas criaturas tan blancas como la nieve que presagian tormentas de nieve, derrumbes y toda clase de calamidades, otros dicen que son una especie de entes demoniacos que devoran a los hombres y principalmente a los niños pequeños.

-Camus- ¿Si me llego a encontrar uno que? ¿debo dispararle una bala de plata?, o acaso una estaca en el corazón servirá...

-Vendedor- Tal vez le parezca una tontería, pero yo no menospreciaría las leyendas de los lugareños.

Camus pagò sus compras y se fue hacia un pequeño hotel donde descansaría antes de lanzarse en la búsqueda del perfecto lugar para entrenar a sus alumnos. después de Asearse y dejar sus cosas decidio ir a alimentar sus nuevos 6 perros de trineo: Altair, Vega,Maia, Orion,Sirio y en honor a su mejor amigo, Antares, así que acudió a las perreras dispuestas para los animales de los huéspedes. mientras alimentaa a sus hermosos Huskies un par de niños jugaban cerca de deonde èl se encontraba, Una niña de unos 6 años lloraba desconsoladamente llamando a su hermano mayor para que la defendiera de otro qiue aparentaba uno años quien no paraba de asustarla.

-¿Alexei! Alexei!, ¡dile a Ivan que me deje en paz!

suplicaba la pequeña a su hermano mayor de unos 14 años de edad

-Soy un espíritu de nieve! y vengo por ti!

Decia el niño que la perseguia con cun enorme abrigo de piel blanca y una cabeza de lobo siberiano blanco completando el disfraz, elrostro de la niña dibujaba autentico terror ante el cruel juego del otro infante, hasta que el mayor, Alexei apareció para proteger a su hermanita.

-Alexei- Ivan, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que dejes de asustara a Natalia

-Ivan- Yo no tengo la culpa que sea una llorona que se asusta con todo

La pequeña lloraba a mares aferrada al abrigo de su hermano mayor.

-Ivan- Solo los bebès y los tontos se creen esas boberías de los espiritus de nieve.

Dijo el muchacho mientras se alejaba arrastrando la cabeza de lobo siberiano con el que aterrorizo a su hermanita. Camus seguía observando atentamente la escena mientras seguía alimentando a sus perros.

Alexei- Tranquila Natalia, les dirè a mamà y a papà, pero mientras tu sigas llorando, Ivan seguirà molestándote.

Natalia- Pero me dijo que el espíritu de la nieve me va a llevar

Alexei- Los espiritus de la nieve no existen.

Y se alejaron de donde se encontraba el caballero de Acuario.

Camus entro al pequeño restaurante del hotel y pidió algo caliente para cenar. Se sentò en ua de las mesas cercanas a un televisor y mientras estudiaba el austero menú, escucho "sin querer" la conversación de un par de hombres que estaban en ua mesa cercana a la suya.

-Pero que endemoniado tiempo el de estos dias

-Amigo,¡ bienvenido a Siberia!

-Muy gracioso, me refiero a que las tormentas son mas frecuentas que nuca.

-Tormentas, avalanchas, heladas, y naufragios al por mayor

-Desde que esos demonios andan rondando esta región cada dia hay mas desgracias

-¡Supercherías!

-¡Llámalo como quieras!, pero desde hace unos años este lugar esta mas inhabitable y yo creo que no es coincidencia con la aparición de esos demonios blancos.

Los hombres pagaron su cuenta y se retiraron aun discutiendo sobre la existencia de esos seres paranormales.

Camus comio su cena y se retiro a descansar a su habitación, y se preparo para dormir, ya tenia bastante de leyendas locales de espiritus chocarreros por hoy. Se recostò sobre la pequeña cama y se entregò a los brazos de Morfeo.

Muy temprano por la mañana Camus tomo su trineo y perros hacia sitio de los hielos eternos,el clima parecía bueno solo algunos copos de nieve caian del cielo mientras mas se acercaba la nevada se iba tornando mas intensa hasta convertirse en una tornmenta. Para Camus esa tormenta no era mas que una suave brisa, pero se arrepintió de exponer a sus preciosos perros ante tan inclemente clima, por lo que armò la casa de campaña y entrò a ella junto a sus 6 Huskies. Pasaron varias horas y de repente 1,2,3,4,5... falta uno!Antares... en què momento esa traviesa criatura se salio de la tienda, seguramente moriría en medio de la horrible tormenta.

Encadenò a los 5 perros para asegurarse que no se perdiera otro y salió a buscar a Antares, a pesar de ser un santo de oro con una extraordinaria resistencia a las bajas temperaturas, sus ojos lo engañaban ya que el paisaje era completamente blanco glacial, y sin su sentido de orientación via cosmos inevitablemente se perderìa, en efecto las tormentas eran mucho mas violentas que hace años cuando era un aprendiz. Entrecerrò los ojos para tratar de enfocar algún cambio de tonalidad entre ese gran lienzo blanco, pero era inútil, solo podía sentir una pequeña presencia que se iba aercando lentamente a el, ese seguramente seria su Antares, llamò al cachorro por su nombre en repetidas ocaciones pero el canino a pesar de estar cerca no apresuraba el paso, "posiblemente estè herido" pensó. y se fue acercando ala tibia presencia hasta que esta chocò de frente con el Caballero de los hielos.

No se trataba de su Huski, era algo muy diferente: Un par de enormes ojos rojos fue lo único que alcanzo a ver entre la inmensidad de copos de nieve arremolinados por el viento. Camus rápidamente se puso en modo defensivo y en un ràdido movimiento de su mano derecha alcanzò a alcanzar la muñeca del dueño de esos raros ojos colorados. Un chillido de susto se escucho cuando Camus apretó la delgada extremidad, y los enormes ojos Rojos lanzaron una mirada temerosa suplicante a su Captor. Camus escucho de repente el ladrido de su perro que se acercaba desde su derecha, al agacharse y tocar a su cachorro soltò la fría y pequeña mano que tenia en su poder, Levantò la vista vio huir una figura blanca que parecía recoger algo del piso y escapar.

-Camus- Espera...¿ quien eres tu? No tengas miedo, no te hare daño

La figura blanca se alejo indiferente a las palabras del caballero dorado, de repente los ladridos de sus perros lo alertaron nuevamente. asi que tomò en brazos a su travieso can y regresó a su tienda.

-Camus-1,2,3,4,5 y 6... vaya eso si que fue extraño.

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que la tormenta por fin se calmò. El de acuario salio de la tienda junto con sus canes rumbo a los míticos muros congelados. Camus disfrutaba del aire helado y el paisaje sin ninguna prisa camninando al lado de su trineo. De repente una voz lejana alertò a Camus de una nueva presencia a su alrededor.

-Viajero!

Camus levantò la mano para saludar al hombre que le llamaba

-¿Te has perdido, muchacho?

Se trataba de un hombre maduro de aspecto rudo que llevaba a espaldas varias presas: zorros, conejos y un siervo que al parecer acababa de cazar.

-No, señor, estamos bien

Respondio Camus en tono neutro.

-Muy bien, tenga cuidado con los derrumbes y si necesita algo no dude en usarla.

Le dijo lanzándole una pistola de vengala, que Camus atrapò en el aire en un movimiento elegante de su mano derecha.

-Buenos ¿reflejos, hijo!

Y Se internò en el bosque.

Por fin llego al místico lugar que lo vio convertirse en santo de oro, estaba tal y como lo recordaba, ese era sn duda el lugar idóneo donde formaría a sus aprendices. Miró con satisfacción el paisaje y armó nuevamente la tienda de acampar, sin duda esta no seria suficiente para cuando llegaran los muchachos, que seguramente seria muy, muy jóvenes, tal ve años, así que tenía que construir èl mismo la cabaña, ya que la supersticiosa gente del lugar no querrían ni siquiera acercarse al lugar por miedo al los famosos espíritus blancos que rondaban ahí. Aunque de algo estaba seguro, esos seres pálidos de ojos rojos eran inofensivos y parecían temerle mas a los extraños que el miedo que su presencia infundía en los pueblerinos.

Desató a sus hermosos "niños" para alimentarlos. Terminado el almuerzo decidió poner manos a la obra, tenia que tener un lugar decente lo antes posible para informar el santuario cuando estuviese listo para recibir a sus pupilos.


	3. Chapter 3

Tras varias semanas de trabajo la cabaña estaba terminada, Camus regresaba al pueblo una vez por semana para surtirse de provisiones y esperar la respuesta de la carta que envio al santuario donde informaba que ya se encontraba listo para recibir a los aprendices. Durante esos dias el clima fue muy benevolente, nevadas suaves, luz solar, vientos calmos, la nieve brillaba en su blanca majestuosidad.

Pronto llego Hyoga, un chico de 8 años Ruso-Japonés enviado de una fundación también japonesa con el fin de convertirlo en santo de bronce, y pocos días después se les unió Isaac un chico finlandés de también 8 años que llegó por su propio pie a entrenar con ellos. Camus estaba complacido con sus alumnos, eran buenos chicos, nobles, y muy dedicados a su entrenamiento, a decir verdad bastante parejos en cuanto a la adquisición de fuerza y habilidades, pero debía aceptar que casi siempre salia triunfante Isaac, ya que Hyoga era demasiado sentimental, el recuerdo de su madre muerta bajo el helado mar siberiano no lo dejaba explotar su máximo potencial. Sin embargo, Camus confiaba en Hyoga y atribuyó esta debilidad a su edad, con los años, el duelo por la pérdida de su madre se iría curando y cuando eso sucediera revelaría su verdadero poder. En cambio Isaac parecía demasiado perfecto, era como un pequeño adulto, la vida de carencias y sufrimientos desde una edad muy tierna habían hecho madurar al chico de cabello verde demasiado rápido, tanto que parecía tener ser lo que muchos llaman un alma vieja en un cuerpo muy joven.

Cierta mañana los chicos regresaron con conejos que habían cazado, dispuestos a prepararlos para el almuerzo, mientras se acercaban, Camus escucho la pequeña discusión que tenían sus pupilos, mientras destripaban a los conejos para mas tarde cocinarlos.

-Hyoga- Al menos mi conejo es mas grande que el tuyo...

-Isaac- ¡Lo vez! no fue tan malo, al menos no regresamos con las manos vacías

-Hyoga- ¡Ese ciervo nos hubiera durado días!, ¡es increíble que fallaras el tiro!

-Isaac- ¡Si te digo lo que vi, no me lo creerías!

Hyoga clavo con extrañeza sus azules ojos en la cara de su compañero.

-Isaac- Cuando tenia al ciervo justo en la mira de mi flecha, salio de uno de los arbustos un fantasma

Hyoga estallo en carcajadas

-Isaac- ¡Es verdad lo que te digo!, su cara era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos rojos como los de los conejos , llevaba un abrigo de piel también blanco!

-Hyoga- ¡Mentiras!

-Isaac- salio de los arbustos y espantó a mi presa, grite enojado y la cosa blanca siguió su camino como si nada

-Hyoga- ¡y por eso saliste de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo!,¡Fallaste el tiro y estas inventando excusas!, los fantasmas no existen

-Isaac- Estoy diciendo la verdad.

Frustrado por no conseguir que Hyoga le creyera Isaac le dio un empujón al rubio el cual le contestó con un puñetazo,en pocos segundos ya se encontraban rodando por el piso intercambiando golpes. Camus sabía que el peliverde decía la verdad, hace algún tiempo él mismo tuvo un encuentro con esa criatura de ojos rojos. Caminó hacia sus discipulos y les habló con el mismo tono autoritario que siempre.

-Camus-¿Que es lo que sucede aqui?

Los muchachos se separaron rápidamente al escuchar la voz de su maestro.

-Camus- Guarden esas energías para el entrenamiento.

-Hyoga- Lo que pasa es que Isaac no quiere aceptar que simplemente falló un tiro

-Camus-No me interesan sus detalles, un verdadero caballero prefiere utilizar la palabra antes que el puño al resolver un problema. Estoy muy decepcionado de ambos, por hoy el entrenamiento terminara hasta el anochecer para que reflexionen y al regresar a la cabaña deberán haber resuelto sus diferencias como caballeros no como vulgares pueblerinos.

Era muy curioso que tanto Isaac como el habian visto a la extraña criatura en lugares muy cercanos el uno del otro, los limites del bosque de los hielos eternos. A pesar de que le resultaba sumamente intrigante ese tema, al caballero de Acuario le quedaba claro que el tal espíritu blanco era totalmente inofensivo, por lo que decidió dejar el tema por la paz y concentrarse en lo verdaderamente importante. Preparar a Hyoga e Isaac, uno de ellos seria el portador del la armadura del cisne y como digno alumno suyo debería ser el mas poderoso caballero de su rango.

Meses despues, los muchachos habian terminado su entrenamiento, el maestro se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, dormitando cuando de pronto un muy asustado Isaac entró temblando.

-Camus- Que pasa Isaac?

-Isaac- Maestro, es Hyoga, nuevamente se lanzo al mar en busca de su madre, trate de detenerlo pero no pude, nadé tambien en ese lugar y no lo he encontrado...

Camus se levantó violentamente y corrio junto con Isaac en busca de su pupilo. Cuando llegaron ambos se lanzaron bajo la gruesa capa de hielo para buscar al rubio que no aparecia por ningún lado. Para complicar aun mas las cosas una tormenta de nieve se aproximaba hacia ellos, debían encontrar a Hyoga o moriria inevitablemente. Mientras el caballero de los hielos asomó la cabeza en la superficie del agua escuchó la voz de Isaac a unos metros de donde él se encontraba.

-Isaac- ¡Maestro, ¡Maestro! ya lo encontre!

Nadó hacia donde se encontraba Isaac, y pudo ver a Hyoga tendido en la nieve envuelto en una gruesa capa de pieles, y junto a los niños el mismo hombre que le dio la bengala hace algunos meses. El hombre habia cubierto tambien a Isaac y le ofrecia al muchacho que bebiera de una cantinflora que traía colgada en la cintura. Le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a salir del agua y tambien le colocó una de las pieles que traia en su trineo.

-Debemos llevar al muchacho a un lugar caliente

Camus asintió con la cabeza y lo colocaron en el trineo, la tormenta se fue areciando con el pasar de los minutos, el montañez dirigio a sus perros y Camus lo siguió llevando al otro niño en sus espaldas. Gracias al entrenamiento los chicos tenian una muy buena resistencia a las bajas temperaturas, ya que cualquier otra persona hubiese muerto, pues tardaron varias horas hasta llegar a una cabaña que estaba dentro de las espesuras del bosque.

Camus bajó con cuidado a Hyoga del trineo y lo llevó hasta el interior de la cabaña, la cual tenia ya un fuego encendido en la chimenea, coloco cerca de ella al niño rubio e Isaac se le unió para tambien recibir algo de calor. El dueño de la cabaña pronto entró con un montón de leña que utilizo para avivar el fuego.

-Soy Nicolas-

Le dijo extendiéndole la mano al de acuario

-Camus- Ellos son Hyoga e Isaac

-Nicolas- Son muy afortunados de haber sobrevivido, anda hijo acércate también al fuego

-Camus- No hace falta, estoy bien

El hombre arqueó una ceja sorprendido, pues el joven solo traia una playera de manga corta debajo de la piel que le habia ofrecido para cubrirse al salir del helado mar. mientras Nicolás seguia alimentando el fuego, Hyoga nuevamente abrio los ojos.

-Isaac- ¡Maestro, Hyoga ha despertado

Camus se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a su pupilo, quien efectivamente ya estaba recuperando la consiencia, giró su rostro en direccion a Isaac y sonrio con tranquilidad. De repente unos suaves pasos se adentraron a la sala. Camus no podia creer lo que veia, tanta fue su impresion que el corazon le dio un salto:

Una joven, una joven con piel tan blanca como la nieve y ojos rojo carmesí, entró con una enorme olla en las manos, se abrió paso entre él y Nicolas para colocar el recipiente sobre el fuego, se alejó nuevamente y regresó con un cucharon bastante viejo, esta vez la chica se había despojado de su enorme abrigo de pieles revelando una larga trenza plateada que le llegaba hasta la cintura, un rostro hermoso y delicado, sus enormes ojos rojos eran enmarcados por espesas y largas pestañas café rojizo, mejillas coloreadas de un rosa pálido, y labios rojos que resaltaban en la blancura de su tes, tanto como sus extraños ojos.

Camus estaba himnotizado con semejante visión, en su vida habia visto una belleza tan rara y deslumbrante... no tenia duda, ¡Era ella! era el fantasma de Isaac, y era tambien el fantasma que encontró en medio de la tormenta de nieve. Nicolás notó que Camus observaba sorprendido a la chica, mientras ella revolvía el contenido de la olla.

-Nicolas- Ella es Misha, es mi nieta.

La chica seguía moviendo el contenido de la olla sin siquiera voltear a verlos. Nicolas, tocó el hombro de Misha y la muchacha se giró hacia Camus. El caballero de acuario extendió la mano hacia ella para saludarla y Misha sonrió tiernamente cerrando sus ojos y correspondiendo al saludo con ambas manos envolviendo con sus finos y pálidos dedos la mano del santo dorado. La tapa de la olla comenzó a brincotear indicando que la sopa estaba lista, Nicolás le hizo una seña con la cabeza a su nieta y ella corrió a destaparla y a probar su contenido, sonrió complacida con su guiso y fue a la alacena por varios platos para servirla.

-Nicolas- Es la primera vez que tenemos visitas

Dijo sonriendo al ver a la chica apurada con la comida que les ofrecería a sus huespedes. Camus estaba... impactado, no podía... no podía quitar la vista de aquella extraña y bella criatura que irradiaba misterio y ternura. Misha sirvió la sopa en la mesa para su abuelo y para Camus, y llevó una para Isaac y la otra la colocó junto a Hyoga. Isaac estaba igual de petrificado que su maestro, literalmente estaba frente a su fantasma del bosque, y mas que tenerle miedo tenia mucha curiosidad ante aquella persona tan inusualmente blanca.

Misha se arrodilló frente a los niños y tomó el plato de sopa y una cuchara, e hizo un ademan con la cuchara indicando a Isaac que comenzara a comer. Isaac, sin quitarle los ojos de encima comenzó a sorber la sopa directo del tazón,la muchacha sonrió complacida y dio dos palmaditas en la cabeza del peliverde, y prosiguió a darle cucharaditas de Sopa a Hyoga tal como si se tratara de un bebé.

-Camus- Eres muy amable, Misha

La chica nuevamente ni siquiera volteó la cabeza hacia Camus.

-Nicolas- Ella no te escucha, hijo. Mi nieta es sorda y tampoco puede hablar.

Camus miro asombrado a la muchacha que seguía alimentando cuidadosamente a Hyoga.

-Nicolas- ¿Y que es lo que hacen en estos lugares? nadie viene al muro de los hielos eternos...

-Camus- Estamos en una misión, entrenamiento

Dijo casi sin pensar pues seguía asombrado mirando a Misha. Nicolas levantó la ceja extrañado de la respuesta del joven. Esos tres eran muy raros, tanto que ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlos metido en su casa y mas por aquel hombre que parecía comerse a su adorada nieta con los ojos.

-Isaac- Así es! mi estamos aqui para convertirnos en caballeros de Athena, y el maestro Camus es quien nos entrena a Hyoga y a mi.

Dijo sonriente el niño mientras Misha le servia un segundo plato de sopa.

-Nicolás- Ya veo ¿Cuanto tiempo estarán en este lugar?

-Camus- Cinco, tal vez seis años, hasta que los chicos estén listos.

La tormenta de nieve habia empeorado bastante, ya era de noche, asi que regresar a su propia cabaña seria muy peligroso para los niños, especialmente para Hyoga, miha golpeo el cristal de la ventala para que su abuelo pudiese verla.

-Nicolas- Pueden pasar la noche aquí, la tormenta esta empeorando.

-Camus- Te agradezco tu hospitalidad.

Nicolás le dijo algo a la chica en lenguaje de señas y esta desapareció de la estancia por unos minutos, y después regresó con una pila de sabanas y pieles para que los huespedes pudiesen descansar. Misha y su abuelo se retiraron a sus habitaciones dejando a un muy impactado Camus junto a sus discípulos al pie de la chimenea disfrutando del calor del fuego. Camus no podía apartar la vista de la olla cercana al fogón.

-Hyoga- Lo ves Isaac, te dije que los fantasmas no existen, a la que viste en el bosque fue a Misha

-Isaac- Si, era ella, ¡pero vaya que parecía un fantasma ahí sola en el bosque!

-Hyoga- A mi me agrada, es muy linda

-Isaac- A mi tambien!, y su abuelo también es muy bueno ¿no lo cree, maestro?... ¿Maestro? ¿ya se durmió?

-Camus- Si, Nicolás y su nieta son muy agradables y generosos. Duérmanse ya los dos que debemos volver mañana temprano a la cabaña y alimentar a los perros.

A la mañana siguiente la olla nuevamente se encontraba en le fogón y Camus se levanto, a inspeccional el exterior de la cabaña dejando aun dormidos a sus pupilos, Nicolás estaba partiendo leña con un hacha y Misha despellejaba a un Zorro, tra ella habia una pila de leña y algunas pieles curtiendose al sol.

-Nicolás- ¡Viajero!

-Camus- Buenos dias Nicolás

Hyoga e Isaac tambien ya se habian levantado y tras doblar y acomodar cuidadosamente las sabanas y pieles, salieron detrás de su maestro, quien se acercó al viejo montañes extendiendole su mano derecha.

-Camus- Nos retiramos ya, te agradezco tu hospitalidad, tengo que comprobar que mis perros estén a salvo.

-Nicolas- No es nada, hijo. Y ustedes dos tengan mas cuidado.

Misha miraba extrañada la escena y se acercó a su abuelo y le dijo algo en lenguaje de señas, que el anciano respondio con una expresion dura en su rostro.

-Nicolás- Buena suerte.

Para Nicolas ese trio de personajes le parecia demasiado raro, pues se retiraron de ahi sin mas abrigo que sus playeras desmangadas y jeans, y eso que dijo el muchacho del pelo verde sobre convertirse en santos le parecia muy, pero muy sospechoso. Cuando por fin desaparecieron de la vista del dueño de la cabaña, este le dijo a su nieta en con lenguaje de señas:

-Nicolas- No quiero que te les acerques a esos tres

-Misha- No parecen malas personas

-Nicolas- Son muy extraños, no quiero que nada malo te pase.

-Misha- Abuelo, son solo unos niños

-Nicolas- No todos ellos, Misha. Obedece.

La albina continuo con sus tareas, secretamente en su corazón también había quedado prendada del apuesto caballero de acuario, desde la vez que se lo topó en medio de la tormenta sus ojos habían quedado tatuados en la mente de la mas que nada en el mundo conocer su nombre... amaba a su abuelo y jamás le desobedecía, pero esta vez, algo la empujaba a envalentonarse y seguir su curiosidad, además nadie con esos ojos podría ser malvado...


	4. Chapter 4

-Camus-Isaac, Hyoga: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan entrenando en este lugar?

-Isaac y Hyoga- Un año y medio, maestro.

-Camus- Y aun no son capaces de partir un Iceberg

-Hyoga- Esos glaciales llevan millones de años, son tan duros como un diamante

-Isaac- Solo un dios podría destruirlos

-Camus- Cuando la voluntad de un caballero se concentra en su cosmos, puede hacer milagros y elevar su poder tan alto como los dioses.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos ante las palabras de su mentor. Camus levanto su mano derecha y lanzò un rayo desde su palma, partiendo en dos un enorme Iceberg que se encontraba asomando su cima por la superficie del mar siberiano, dejando boquiabiertos a sus dos discípulos.

-Isaac- Maestro! es usted increíble

-Hyoga- Es usted el hombre mas poderoso de la tierra

-Camus- Se equivocan, hay hombres con habilidades como las mías en este mundo, es natural que piensen eso pues no han visto mas alla que las tierras de Siberia.

-Hyoga- Increíble! hay otros caballeros tan poderosos como usted, maestro

-Isaac- Hyoga, si entrenamos dedicadamente algún día podríamos ser tan poderosos como el maestro!

Se miraron el uno al otro con decisión y asintieron al mismo tiempo, luego se abalanzaron contra una enorme y flotante masa de hielo lanzando múltiples rayos, aumentando cada vez mas su intensidad. De repente Isaac logro hacer una grieta en la superficie del iceberg, Hyoga hizo una mueca de furia y frustración al no poder conseguir lo que su compañero así que lanzó tres golpes mas logrando también agrietar el Iceberg. Ambos muchachos respiraban agitadamente sosteniéndose de sus rodillas, el Francés los miraba a unos metros de distancia con expresión fría e inmutable.

-Camus- Eso no es suficiente... Arriba los dos!

-Hyoga levantó su celeste mirada llena de decisión y una vez mas golpeo el enorme hielo logrando partirlo en varios trozos.

-Isaac- ¿Lo lograste!

Hyoga sonrió triunfal, era una de esas pocas ocasiones en las que parecía superar a su compañero. Camus sonrió de lado ante el logro de su alumno, definitivamente seria un encuentro muy parejo cuando se batieran por obtener la armadura del Cisne.

-Camus- No tan rápido Hyoga, tu golpe ha sido tosco y descontrolado, has partido en varios trozos el tempano, además si no fuera por las grietas que hicieron ambos al principio tu golpe de ninguna manera hubiera logrado romperlo.

-Hyoga- Es verdad maestro, debo de concentrar aun mas mi poder

Camus se sintió complacido ante la humildad del rubio y su acertada deducción.

Los aprendices continuaron golpeando las enormes masas gélidas. Camus decidió regresar a su cabaña en busca de algo para beber y descansar un rato. El clima era agradable, y la luz le regalaba un impresionante paisaje nevado que adoraba admirar, a su izquierda estaba el bosque cuajado de coníferas coloreados de blanco por la nieve. Muy, muy dentro de si deseaba internarse de nuevo en su espesura para envolverse en su misterioso silencio. Desde hace varias semanas no podía borrar la dulce visión de la chica de las nieves...Misha. Negó con la cabeza al sorprenderse a si mismo pensando en esa mujer. Como guiado por una fuerza invisible se vio a si mismo caminando hacia la cabaña donde sabia que la veria. No era la primera vez que se sorprendia a si mismo en busca de saciar sus ojos con la blanca imagen de Misha, en otras se arrepentia y regresaba a casa reprobando su conducta, y muchas mas como esta vez, no podía evitar el impulso de miarla...solo mirarla.

Si... ahí estaba ella... cubierta con su abrigo de piel blanca, con la capucha en los hombros dejando a la vista su larga cabellera plateada suelta, que destellaba con los rayos solares cada que la chica hacia algún movimiento, recogía leña, y llevaba una también una canasta donde recolectaba algunas bayas y frutos secos que encontraba en su camino. internándose cada vez mas en el bosque parecía conocer muy bien, caminó hasta llegar por debajo de un risco donde había múltiples arbustos de los escasos frutos que se dan por ahí. Camus la seguía con los ojos celosamente hasta que algo llamó poderosamente su atención. Un grupo de ciervos que se acercaba a gran velocidad, provocando un derrumbe en la nieve que enterraría a Misha.

Haciendo uso de su velocidad e increíble agilidad, Camus salto hacia donde estaba la chica salvándola de quedar sepultada bajo la nieve. Misha estaba tan confundida de estar de pronto entre los brazos de aquel hombre que trató de zafarse de su agarre pero era totalmente inútil, Camus clavo sus ojos en el confundido y aterrado rostro de la chica, colocándola en el piso con increíble delicadeza. Señaló con su mano el área donde ella se encontraba hace unos segundos. Misha miró asombrada el horrible derrumbe y regreso su roja mirada hacia Camus, y finalmente lo reconoció. Era el hombre que había estado en su cabaña meses atrás, ese hombre del que su corazón estaba prendado secretamente.

La chica movia sus manos rápidamente hablando en señas. Camus solo sonreía confundido ante el indescifrable lenguaje.

-Camus- Lo se... lo se... Tranquila... ya estás a salvo

Misha seguía "hablando" y sacó de sus bolsillos varias bayas que le ofreció al caballero de Acuario, este sin entender no sabia si tomarlas o no. No tenia idea de lo que decía la chica, aunque interpretò por sus gestos y el brillo de sus ojos que se había asustado mucho y estaba muy agradecida con èl por haberla salvado.

-Camus- No fue nada, Misha... en realidad debería disculparme contigo por espiarte...

Misha ladeo su cabeza en señal de interrogación.

-Camus- Es solo que... tienes algo...

Dijo mientras tocaba con sus dedos la blanca mejilla de la muchacha junto con un mechón de su plateado cabello. Ella le regaló una amplia sonrisa respondiendo con un gesto infantil ante la caricia del santo. Camus sentía que algo se "derretía" dentro de él. La chica tomo la varonil mano entre las suyas y la besó tiernamente dejando otro puñado de bayas rojas dentro de ella. Y se retiró corriendo del lugar dejando a un petrificado Camus con un puñado de bayas rojas en cada mano y un corazón que latía desenfrenadamente. Acercó las frutas a su rostro e inspiro el dulce aroma que emanaban aquellas bolitas rojas como los ojos de la muchacha... "tan dulces, tan frágiles como Misha" pensó, y nuevamente negó con la cabeza, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? y sonrió divertido de su propia conducta. Se sentó al pie de un gran árbol y comió los frutos sin prisa, saboreando la dulzura y acidez que bailaban en sus papilas gustativas. Se sacudió las manos en el pantalón y emprendió el regreso a la playa congelada donde había dejado a sus alumnos.

Regreso con ambos chicos a la cabaña, mas silencioso y serio que de costumbre, en su mente se reproducía una y otra vez el momento en que Misha tomo su mano y la besó. Acercaba sus dedos al rostro y aun tenia el aroma de las bayas rojas, inspiraba lento y profundamente como si se tratara del mas fino perfume parisino...

-Hyoga- ¿verdad que si maestro?, maestro... Maestro...¿Maestro?

Camus seguía inspirando el dulce aroma que aun impregnaba su mano.

-Hyoga e Isaac- ¿Le pasa algo, maestro?

Camus regresò a la realidad al ver dos pares de ojos interrogantes clavado en él, y una vez mas se encontró a el mismo sumiendo su olfato en el aroma de las bayas que lo sacó de la realidad. ¡Era inconcebible ! se sintió estúpido e infantil al encontrarse a si mismo soñando despierto. Bufó con furia y aparó a los niños de su camino con aire molesto. Los aprendices quedaron anonadados ante la conducta de su mentor.

Una vez en la cabaña, después de cenar, puso a calentar un poco de agua para tomar un baño, necesitaba relajarse para poner su mente en blanco. Entrò a la bañera de madera y hierro y recargo la cabeza en el borde cerrando los ojos, su respiración se volvió mas calmada... No debía perder la concentración, sus discípulos cada dia son mas fuertes, y también debía mantenerse alerta pues en cualquier momento podría ser llamado por el gran patriarca para defender el Santuario, esa era su vida, su misión.

Nuevamente su mente le jugaba una jugarreta... El angelical rostro de Misha se aparecia cual fantasma en su mente, como ese par de ojos que brillaban sobrenaturales en medio de la tempestad de nieve... después parada junto al fogón revolviendo la sopa... Sonriendo infantil e inocentemente mientras estrechaba su mano... su mano... involuntariamente la mano de Camus regreso a su rostro... bajando suavemente por su cuello, hasta su fuerte y escultural pecho. "Su boca" pensaba...mientras imaginaba los carnosos y rojos labios de Misha... Imágenes del destellar plateado de su cabello flasheaban en su mente, su mano seguía bajando hasta encontrar su virilidad totalmente erecta... Esa inocencia... esa ternura... No podía evitar lo que estaba sintiendo... Deseaba tener a esa blanca criatura entre sus brazos, la deseaba suya, la deseaba tanto. Como poseído por sus mas bajos deseos comenzó a auto complacerse mientras su mente seguía deleitándose con las bellas imágenes que atesoraban sus recuerdos, sentía a esa extraña criatura metida en sus venas, la sentía suya, muy suya...Mientras aumentaba la velocidad del movimiento de su muñeca su boca dejaba escapar unos apenas audibles gemidos mientras el resto de su cuerpo se estremecía ante las escenas que su imaginación le regalaba, hasta que su esencia salió en ese ultimo chispazo de placer. Encontrándose a si mismo respirando agitadamente y con el corazón desbocado arremolinado en su pecho.

Suspiró resignado dejando caer hacia atrás su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y salió de la bañera. "Si Milo me viera en este estado... se burlaría de mi..." Sonrió de lado negando con la cabeza mientras se secaba el cuerpo. Estaba bajo una especie de hechizo que esa bruja blanca le había lanzado, y no podría estar en paz hasta tenerla entre sus brazos.


	5. Chapter 5

Varias noches pasaron desde aquel encuentro en el bosque. El caballero de Acuario continuó concentrado en el entrenamiento de sus alumnos, mantenía su mente ocupada durante el día, pero inevitablemente durante la noche el deseo por aquella mujer de ojos rojos ardía en su sangre, su cuerpo reclamaba cada día con mas ansias poseer a esa criatura blanca que le estaba torturando. Con los ojos cerrados y los puños fuertemente cerrados maldecía su debilidad, sus deseos carnales que parecían desbordarse incontrolables, lo que lo orillaba a descargar su deseo autocomplaciéndose. "Podría tenerla cuando quisiera..." pensaba, sin embargo algo muy dentro de si le impedía tocarla, "no así"se recriminaba, por otro lado no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podría soportar semejante martirio, después de todo era un hombre, con deseos y necesidades, sin embargo lo que clamaba dentro de su ser era algo mucho mas complejo que solo deseo sexual o una obsecion por lo prohibido, era algo mucho mas fuerte y "complicado" según la lógica del Galo.

Un viernes Maestro y discípulos fueron al pueblo en busca de víveres para los siguientes días. Generalmente los viernes se ponía una especie de mercado ambulante donde se encontraba mas variedad de comestibles y algunos otros productos de mucha utilidad. El trineo del francés se encontraba casi completamente lleno de cosas, vegetales, productos de limpieza, aseo personal y algunas botellas de buen vino que encontró de buena suerte por ahí.

-Hyoga- Maestro, ¿de verdad necesitamos tantas cosas?

-Isaac- Es curioso que te quejes, Hyoga, con lo mucho que comes...

Camus continuaba serio y silencioso ante los comentarios de sus alumnos mientras acariciaba a sus preciosos perros. De pronto los gritos de varias personas llamaron la atención del trió de guerreros, además de notar que una bola de gente se encontraba rodeando una pelea. Los chiquillos se adelantaron y se metieron entre la gente para poder ver mejor de que se trataba. Mucho se sorprendieron al encontrar a varios hombres moliendo a palos a Nicolás quien se encontraba en el suelo en posicion fetal cubriendose la cara con las manos, y otros mas tiraban al piso las pieles que pretendía vender e el mercado.

-¡Largo de aquí, maldito anciano!

-¡Lárgate junto con tu mal de ojo!

-¡Desde que llegaste las cabras ya no dan leche!

-¡Se pierden animales de los rebaños y los cazadores regresan con las manos vacías!

-¡Seguro tiene un pacto con el mismo diablo!

Camus se apacio detrás de los agresores apartándolos con un par de golpes con los que quedaron inconsientes.

-¿Acaso tu también le vendiste el alma a los demonios blancos?

Dijo uno de los aldeanos alejándose con cara de terror.

-Camus-Cinco contra uno no es nada honorable... peor aun tratándose de un hombre mayor.

Otro de los hampones tratò de golpear al francés con una barra de hierro, pero fue totalmente inútil puesto que el caballero dorado sin siquiera moverse de su sitio paro el golpe con su mano izquierda, no conforme con eso doblò la barra como si se tratara de platilina dejando atónitos y aterrados a todos los espectadores.

-¡Es un monstruo!

Gritò uno de los agresores arrastràndoe por el suelo.

Camus solo se limitò a lanzarles una mirada fulminante. mientras tanto Hyoga se acercò al viejo montañés para auxiliarlo, pasó uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro y lo llevo hacia el destruido puesto para sentarlo. Mientras a lo lejos veía el trineo de su maestro alejarse a toda velocidad .

-Hyoga- ¡Isaac! el trineo!

Isaac salio corriendo a toda velocidad alcanzando el trieneo con mucha facilidad, tomando del cuello al ladron, y tras calmar a los asustados canes, se dispuso a regresar a donde se había dado todo el incidente.

-Nicolas- ¡Viajero! ¡eres tu!...

-Camus- ¿Estas bien Nicolas?

-Hyoga- Maestro, su pierna, esta rota...

-Nicolas- No es nada viajero, podré arreglármelas

-Camus- Nada de eso, estamos en deuda contigo, es lo menos que podemos hacer.

En ese instante Isaac había vuelto junto con el trineo y el ladrón a quien traía fuertemente agarrado del cuello apenas permitiéndole respirar.

-Isaac- Maestro, este hombre tratò de robar tu trineo.

Camus camino lenta y amenazantemente hacia el ladrón, Isaac lo arrojò a los pies de su mentor. Cuando el hombre levantò la vista se encontraba frente a la alta e imponente figura del caballero de los hielos, que a pesar de no vestir su armadura en ese momento su porte era impresionante y aterrador. El ladrón imediateamente comenzó a pedir perdón al francés así como piedad. Camus solo levanto una ceja asqueado ante tanta cobardía

Camus- La próxima vez no tendrè piedad de basuras como ustedes. Si hay un monstruo al que deben de temer lo tienes frente a tus ojos, ve y dile a todos lo que te acabo de decir. Ahora lárgate antes de que me arrepienta.

Y el aterrorizado tipo se fue de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, ante la mirada de algunos curiosos y un muy sorprendido Nicolas que a pesar de tener un insoportable dolor no había perdido detalle de lo sucedido.

-Nicolàs- Viajero, no debiste buscarte enemigos a causa mía...

-Hyoga- No se preocupe señor, esos hombres no son nada para el maestro

Nicolas no entendía la dimensión de las palabras del chiquillo rubio, que para nada era exageración, Camus de Acuario era uno de los 12 santos dorados de Athena, guerreros de élite, y además de eso era uno de los mas poderosos entre su rango. Camus y sus alumnos llevaron al viejo montañés a la pequeña clínica de la aldea, donde corroboraron el diagnostico: Fractura de tibia y peroné, y tras colocarle una incomoda férula de inmovilización, el hombre fue dado de alta con una larga lista de cuidados a seguir en casa. Colocaron a Nicolas en uno de los trineos junto con lo que quedaba de las pieles que pretendía vender y en el otro acomodaron los víveres y la leña resultante de los destrozos y se dirigieron hacia la cabaña del anciano.

Por fortuna el clima parecía favorecerles, el cielo estaba despejado y no había viento que les dificultara su regreso, y tras varias horas ya se encontraban internados en la espesura del bosque acercándose cada vez mas a la cabaña de Nicolàs.

Cuando por fin se encontraron frente a la puerta de la cabaña, Nicolàs extendió a Camus un manojo de llaves para que abriera la puerta. El caballero de acuario trago saliva de pensar que nuevamente vería al objeto de sus deseos tras esa humilde puerta de madera.

-Isaac- Permítame, maestro

Dijo arrebatándole las llaves a Nicolàs para correr a abrir la puerta.

-Nicolàs- Mi nieta, debe estar en la parte trasera...

-Hyoga- ¡Irè a buscarla, señor!

Dijo el ojiazul corriendo a buscar a la muchacha. El de guadián de Acuario bajò del trineo al herido y en brazos lo llevo al interior de la cabaña para colocarlo en uno de los sencillos sillones que había en la sala,con ayuda del futuro general marino busco unos cojines y pieles y los colocó de forma que el viejo pudiese estar mas cómodo y con la pierna izquierda (la fracturada) alzada a 45 grados.

De pronto Hyoga entrò a la estancia llevando a una confundida Misha de la mano, esta al ver a su abuelo tendido en la sala con una pierna enyesada, corrió hacia èl para abrazarlo, después de separarse comenzaron a hablar en lenguaje de señas por algunos minutos. Terminada la conversación Misha girò sobre sus talones para abrazar efusivamente a Isaac y posteriormente a Hyoga, y después besarles en la mejilla, quedando ambos jovencitos tan colorados como tomates. Los ojos de Misha se encontraron con los del Caballero de los hielos, acercándose a él con un dejo de duda, pero con una mirada intensa y anhelante. Al estar a unos dos pasos de distancia la chica tomó un hondo respiro y cogió ambas manos del Francés, apretándolas con todas sus fuerzas para después caer de rodillas a sus pies y llenarle las manos de besos. El corazón del Galo latía violentamente y comenzó a sudar ante tal situación, estaba conmovido ante aquella criatura que deseaba hacerle saber su agradecimiento.

-Camus- Misha, no... no fue nada, no es necesario...

Decia a pesar de que no lo escuchara mientras le ayudaba a ponerse nuevamente de pie. Los ojos rojos de Misha destellaban cual estrellas al encontrarse nuevamente con los de su adorado desconocido, mientras tomaba entre sus blancas manitas el rostro del francés para besarle lenta y suavemente el la mejilla. Como guiada por una fuerza invisible la mano derecha de Camus se posò en la cintura de la muchacha percibiendo la curva natural del cuerpo de la joven, encendiendo peligrosamente las ansias del joven santo dorado acercándola a su cuerpo en un impulso pasional, pero después al verse frente a sus alumnos y peor aun frente al abuelo de Misha dio un hondo respiro y tensò todos los músculos de su cuerpo dejando ir a la chica nuevamente junto a su abuelo. Haciendo un esfuerzo mayúsculo el caballero de acuario mantenía la cordura y también la vista lejos de aquella mujer que le encendía la sangre, tenia que largarse de ahí antes de hacer una tontería.

-Camus-Nicolas, Este es el informe del medico, y tus medicamentos.

Dijo mientras colocaba el documento y las medicinas sobre la mesita de centro de la sala. Mientras Misha y Nicolàs hablaban con señas.

-Camus- Puedo ver que estaràs muy bien atendido, asi que nos retiramos. Hyoga, Isaac... andando.

Los chicos asintieron al unisono a su maestro quien ya se encontraba en el portal. Cuando se disponía a poner un pie fuera de la propiedad sintió un par de manos aferrarse fuertemente a uno de sus brazos, al girar su rostro el corazón le dio un vuelco al mirar los suplicantes ojos de Misha destellando ante èl, mientras pegaba su cuerpo a su brazo al jalarlo con el fin de retenerlo en su hogar, mientras hacia con su mano derecha un ademàn de "comer". Camus comprendió el mensaje pero era incapaz de pensar claramente al sentir el cuerpo de la chica pegado a su brazo, claramente podía sentir sus senos aplastándose contra èl lo que le despertaba las ansias debajo de su pantalòn.

-Hyoga- Maestro, parece que dice que nos quedemos a comer...

-Nicolàs- Viajero, no desprecies la gratitud de este anciano.

Camus vaciló un poco para contestar,cuando al hambriento estómago de Isaac comenzaron al chillarle las tripas.

-Nicolás- Los muchachos estan hambrientos, vamos hijo, quedense a comer.

Camus aceptó la invitación asintiendo con la cabeza. El rostro de Misha se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, jaló al francés hasta situarlo en la cabecera de la mesa, y después indicó con la mano a los niños que se sentaran a ambos lados de su maestro. Corrió hacia la chimenea donde puso a calentar ollas y satenes, inundando rápidamente la estancia del delicioso aroma del ciervo que cocinaba.

-Camus- Entonces llevas tus pieles a vender al mercado, Nicolás

-Nicolás- Pieles y algunas tartas que prepara Misha, pero como puedes ver cada vez es mas dificil trabajar para un viejo.

Los chicos miraron con un gesto de interrogación a su maestro y despues al anciano que yacia en la sala.

-Nicolás- Seguramente ya has escuchado las historias que cuentan los lugareños, es por eso que no puedo arriesgar a mi nieta a que la vean, la gente es tan absurdamente supersticiosa que de solo mirarla la culpan de todas las desgracias que ocurren, es por eso que nos hemos tenido que mudar constantemente, para protegerla o por situaciones como esta... Misha es solo una niña inocente, no conoce la maldad, no tiene la culpa de haber nacido así...

Dijo el anciano mientras unas lagrimas asomaban por sus ojos.

-Hyoga- ¡Gente tonta!, ¡Misha no tiene nada de malo, es hermosa y muy dulce!, ¿verdad que si, maestro?

Camus asintio con la cabeza y aparto el rostro hacia otro lado para ocultar su leve sonrojo.

-Nicolás- Pero la gente le teme a lo que es diferente a ellos, es por eso que hemos que tenido que vivir apartados de las personas, cuando he intentado integrarla a la gente ha terminado todo muy mal.

En ese instante la chica se acerco para ir sirviendo el guiso de venado con verduras, primero a Camus y despues a su abuelo y finalmente a los chicos. Se sentó en el extremo de la mesa frente a Camus para también comer. Y de repente se levantó violentamente para encarar a su abuelo. La chica del cabello plateado comenzó a hablarle en señas a su abuelo con un semblante algo molesto. Los invitados contrariados y curiosos se miraron entre si al ver la silenciosa discusión de sus anfitriones. Mientras continuaban Nicolás señalo primero a Hyoga, luego a Isaac y finalmente a Camus, y Misha sonrió complacida y regresó a su lugar para continuar comiendo.

-Isaac- Nicolas, ¿que fue todo eso?

-Nicolas- Es que estaba molesta conmigo por no haberle dicho sus nombres, se sentia muy triste de no conocerlos.

Mientras tanto Misha miraba con dulzura al que tenia frente a ella, estaba eufórica de conocer su nombre... que no podía dejar de repetir en su mente. Definitivamente Ese apuesto hombre había llegado a su vida para colmarla de alegría, estaba convencida de ello.

Cuando terminaron la comida, Camus se despidió con un fuerte apretón de manos con el montañés.

-Camus- Vendremos a visitarlos regularmente para asegurarnos que nada les haga falta

-Nicolas- Viajero, nunca podre compensarte esta deuda.

-Camus- No es nada, si no fuera por ti Hyoga no estaría con nosotros, es lo menos que podemos hacer.

Misha les entregó una caja llena de galletas y los despidió agitando alegremente una de sus manos en el portal de la cabaña. Para el caballero de acuario cada actitud y movimiento le parecían deliciosamente seductoras, y le frustraba sobremanera la barrera de comunicación entre Misha y él. Estaba decidido a tenerla, la sentía suya por derecho así que debía de poder comunicarse con ella y deleitarse de sus palabras.


	6. Chapter 6

Una tarde que Hyoga e Isaac acudieron a la cabaña de Nicolas a dejarles un poco de leña y víveres, el viejo cazador se encontraba sentado en el portal de su casa observando a los chicos preparar su trineo para regresar con su maestro. En general los perros de Camus eran obedientes y dóciles, todos con excepción de Antares, quien desde muy cachorro ya era bastante curioso y desobediente, ademas de ser por alguna razón (que nosotros conocemos) era el favorito del caballero de acuario.

Hyoga e Isaac forcejeban con Antares para encadenarlo al trineo, pero este se escapaba a la menor oportunidad y todo tenia que empezar desde el principio, atraparlo, colocarlo en su lugar y lograrlo encadenar junto con los demás. Siempre era lo mismo con el Perro negro de ojos celestes, el consentido del francés.

-Nicolas- ¡Ese Antares tiene carácter!

-Isaac- ¡Es un desobediente y un necio!, ¡siempre es lo mismo con el!

-Hyoga- Seria mucho mas fácil si Isaac y yo arrastráramos el trineo, llegaríamos mas rápido y sin tanto drama, pero el maestro insiste en que sean los perros, creo que nos quiere enseñar paciencia o algo así...

-Isaac- Pues la lección ya ha durado casi dos años y todos parecemos aprenderla menos Antares.

-Nicolás- Tal vez el método para entrenarlo no sea el adecuado

\- Isaac- hemos intentado de todo...

-Hyoga- Es un caso perdido

-Nicolás- No hay casos perdidos, tal vez necesiten un recurso diferente

-Isaac- Jamas nos atreveríamos a azotarlo, es la adoración del maestro

-Hyoga- No quiero imaginarme lo que nos haría el maestro si nos atreviéramos a hacer algo así

-Nicolas- No, eso no... yo propongo domarlo con un método aun mas poderoso que el látigo

Ambos muchachos se miraron con extrañeza, ¿que podría ser mas poderoso para domar a un perro de trineo que el látigo? El cazador convaleciente sonrió divertido.

-Nicolas- Este método es tan efectivo, que puede dominar desde bestias hasta el hombre mas poderoso

Los muchachos estaban incredulos con semejantes afirmaciones, ¿que clase de magia tenia bajo la manga el montañés?.

-Nicolas- Hyoga, trae a Misha, esta en la parte trasera

Hyoga obedeció, algo confundido. En el patio trasero estaba Misha salando unos trozos de carne para conservarlos por mas tiempo, Hyoga la llamo con una seña, después de varias semanas visitando la cabaña, maestro y alumnos ya habian aprendido algunas palabras básicas en lenguaje de señas. Misha fue hacia donde estaba su abuelo y nuevamente comenzaron a conversar en señas que los muchachos no lograron descifrar.

-Nicolás- Isaac, suelta a Antares

Isaac solto al perro que ni tarde ni perezoso echó a correr a una distancia considerable, Misha hincó una rodilla en el piso y palmeo unas tres veces en su muslo, Antares ladeo la cabeza atento a los movimientos de la chica. Ella hizo una seña al canino para que se acercara y Antares corrió hacia ella, luego señalÓ con su índice hacia abajo y el perro se sentó obediente. Los chicos no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, el perro mas rebelde y desobediente del grupo parecía un can completamente entrenado y obediente, Misha sonreía alegremente ante la docilidad de Antares quien le meneaba el rabo y sacaba la lengua.

-Hyoga- ¡Eso fue un golpe de suerte!

-Nicolás- ¡Claro que no!, ahora pidele que Antares haga algo

Hygoga le hizo una seña a Misha de "girar", y luego ella miró Antares y con su dedo indice dibujo un espiral en el aire e inmediatamente Antares comenzó a rodar por el suelo quedando patas arriba para que Misha le rascara la panza.

-Isaac-¡Lo veo y no lo creo!

Misha llevó a Antares al trineo y sin que este opusiera resistencia le colocó las correas para finalmente rascarle detrás de las orejas. Misha se fue tranquila y sonriente hacia el interior de la cabaña.

-Nicolás- Eh aqui, el arma mas poderosa del mundo, capaz de domar a cualquier fiera

Los chicos seguían sorprendidos ante la demostración.

-Nicolás- Tengan cuidado muchachos. Denle mis saludos y agradecimiento a su maestro.

Los chicos regresaron con su mentor junto con el trineo y los seis perros del caballero de acuario, estaban ansiosos por contarle lo que acababan de presenciar. Al llegar su maestro los esperaba con planes diferentes: después de dejar a los perros en sus casetas, fueron hacia la playa congelada donde practicarían el dominio del aire frió, el principio de la técnica Diamond Dust que pronto comenzarían a practicar.

-Camus- Para lograr crear un aire frio eficiente deberán detener el movimiento atómico con sus cosmos. una vez que logren hacerlos serán capaces de congelar cualquier objeto. El polvo de diamantes es un chorro de aire frió que arrastra partículas de agua suspendidas en el aire lanzándonos a gran velocidad lo que no solo congela al enemigo también produce un golpe físico.

Levanto sus manos a la altura de su pecho creando una esfera de hielo con el agua suspendida en el ambiente.

-Camus- Evidentemente el nivel de humedad ambiental es un factor importante, a los guerreros de hielo nos favorecen las condiciones húmedas, pero cuando el cosmos y la técnica son lo suficientemente poderosos se puede crear un buen aire congelado aÚn en condiciones extremas como un desierto o el cráter de un volcán.

Los chicos continuaban atentos a la lección.

-Camus- Ahora quiero que los dos concentren sus cosmos en medio de sus manos y creen un copo de nieve.

Los chicos poco a poco concentraban su poder tal como les indico su maestro, poco a poco fueron logrando crear minúsculos copos de nieve, lo que arrancÓ una expresión de orgullo en el guardián de la undécima casa. "Ahora comenzarà el verdadero entrenamiento" pensó.

-Camus- Muy bien los dos...ahora quiero que creen pedazos de hielo cada vez mas grandes y mas duros. La dureza del bloque dependerá de que tan baja temperatura logren alcanzar, es decir que tanto sean capaces de detener el movimiento atómico de la materia...

-Isaac- Dependerà del dominio y calidad del cosmos que usemos

-Camus- Correcto.

Y así ambos muchachos comenzaron a hacer bloques de hielo de diferentes tamaños y dureza, estaban muy motivados de comenzar a dominar el cosmos y el aire congelado que el entrenamiento continuó a altas horas de la noche. De repente entre las tinieblas de la noche la luz de unas antorchas llamaron la atención a los tres guerreros del frió. Las luces parecían provenir desde la aldea acercándose cada vez mas a donde se encontraban. Camus indicó a sus pupilos que ocultaran su cosmos y se escondieran, para averiguar que es lo que sucedía.

A una gran velocidad se venia acercando blanco corriendo a toda velocidad llevando un bulto en el hocico, Camus enfocó la vista y pudo darse cuenta que el lo que traía el lobo en las fauces era un pequeño niño de unos dos años de edad que se retorcía tratando de escapar.

-Isaac- ¡El lobo trae un niño! maestro!

\- Hyoga- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo maestro!

Camus salió de su escondite y persiguió a la criatura que corria una velocidad fuera de lo común, en definitiva no se trataba de un lobo común y corriente. El caballero de oro incrementó su velocidad logrando acorralar a la criatura. Era un lobo un tanto mas grande que lo habitual, su pelaje era de un blanco fluorescente y sus ojos eran rojos como un par de llamas ardientes, Del hocico colgaba una pequeña niña de poco mas dos años de edad, la cual traía fuertemente prensada a nivel del hombro y brazo izquierdo, las heridas que causaban los colmillos de la bestia desgarraban la delicada carne de la pequeña causando un sangrado profuso y un agudo dolor a juzgar por la expresión de su carita.

Camus se abalanzó contra el animal acertándole un golpe en su costado derecho logrando que por fin soltara a la niña, la bestia blanca bufò enardecida mientra mostraba sus colmillos amenazantemente, mientras una ráfaga de viento polar comenzaba a arremolinar la nieve. Los aldeanos se encontraban mas cerca por lo que lograron ver lo que estaba sucediendo, el lobo por fin había soltado a la bebé la cual yacía en la nieve llorando lastimeramente con su manita sobre el hombro y brazo heridos totalmente cubierta de sangre y nieve, y a unos metros la figura de un hombre alto de cabello al hombro encarando al enorme lobo de ojos rojos.

-¡La niña! ¡el demonio de la nieve ha soltado a la niña!

Gritó uno de los aldeanos mientras corrían a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba la pequeña. El viento se tornaba cada vez mas fuerte y la nieve comenzaba a hacer la visibilidad mas escasa. El lobo blanco saltò hacia Camus con el fin de acertarle un mordisco en el cuello, sin embargo las habilidades del santo de oro sobrepasaban la fuerza de aquel monstruo blanco. Camus esquivo ágilmente la envestida y atrapando con sus manos el pescuezo de la criatura. El llanto de la niña se hacia cada vez mas débil, Hyoga recogió de la nieve a la pequeña y se acercó a los enardecidos pueblerinos para entregárselas.

-Hyoga- Tengo a la pequeña!

Dijo entregándosela a una mujer que salio de la muchedumbre, rápidamente cubrieron con mantas a la pequeña y se la llevaron para que fuera atendida de sus heridas.

-¡Este chico estaba con el hombre que defendió al viejo Nicolàs!

-¡También de ser sirviente del demonio blanco!

-Hyoga- ¡No sabemos nada de esos demonios blancos!, ¡mi maestro salvo a esa niña de esa criatura y ahora mismo esta luchando contra ella!.

-¡Debe estar mintiendo, esta poseído por el espíritu de la nieve!, son unos monstruos, lo he visto correr a velocidades sobrehumanas y doblar barras de hierro con las manos

-¡Atrapenlo!

Y los aldeanos se lanzaron contra el muchacho, lanzándole redes y sogas para inmovilizarlo. Recursos que fueron inútiles pues Hyoga era demasiado ágil y rápido para ser atrapado por unos simples pueblerinos, De la nada, Isaac se apareció a la espalda de su compañero.

-Isaac- ¿Creías que te dejaría solo, amigo?

-Hyoga- Gracias Isaac, hay que detener a esta gente sin lastimarlos.

Ambos muchachos sabían que era el momento indicado para poner en practica sus recién adquiridos conocimientos, entre ambos crearon una gran pared de hielo que encerraba por completo a la enardecida muchedumbre. Tras lograr su cometido los aprendices corrieron hacia su maestro quien tenia apretujado al lobo bajo su brazo, pero este aun luchaba por liberarse y lanzar algún mordisco a su captor.

Por un momento los ojos de la bestia y el caballero dorado se encontraron. Entonces algo se movió en el interior del santo dorado, eran los mismos ojos de aquella bella mujer que le obsesionaba, por lo que aflojo su agarre para dejar escapar al animal. Isaac y Hyoga que habían presenciado el escape del lobo y se disponían a perseguirlo:

-Isaac- ¡Se escapa! ¡Hyoga, vamos tras él!

-Camus- ¡No! quédense aquí y asegúrense que los aldeanos regresen al pueblo

-Hyoga- pero maestro...

Camus solo lo miro fúrico, no toleraba la desobediencia ni que se cuestionaran sus ordenes, así que los muchachos obedecieron al santo de acuario y este ultimo se apresuro a perseguir al lobo blanco por el bosque.

Mientras el blanco animal se iba internando mas en el bosque el camino que recorrían se iba volviendo cada vez mas familiar para el acuariano, lo que hacia temblar su corazón ante la aterradora teoría que se había formado en su mente. Si... habían llegado... el lobo blanco llego hasta el portal de la cabaña de Nicolàs, dejándose caer exhausto sobre la nieve, mientras los primeros rayos del sol iban apareciendo el lobo iba tomando una apariencia "humana" revelando que aquella bestia no era otra mas que la preciosa e inocente Misha que yacía desnuda sobre el suelo, su blanquísima piel se confundía con la nieve, su cabello plateado brillaba metálico bajo los primeros rayos del sol, una imagen infinitamente divina a los ojos del caballero de acuario. Era increíble que esa frágil y angelical criatura fuese el mismo demonio que estaba a punto de arrebatarle la vida a un infante. Camus se quito la playera para cubrir del inclemente frió la frágil desnudez de Misha, la tomo entre sus brazos y el contacto de su piel le erizo cada vello del cuerpo, dio varios golpes firmes a la puerta de entrada llamando al dueño de a misma sin conseguir respuesta alguna, por lo que decidió entrar sin permiso, para proteger el tesoro que traía junto a su pecho del inclemente frió de Siberia oriental.

Dando un golpe a la puerta logro vencer la resistencia de la misma para ingresar a la humilde morada.

-Camus- Nicolas! Nicolas!

Sin conseguir respuesta a su llamado. Caminó por la sala llamando repetidas veces a Nicolas mientra observaba los objetos de la vivienda se encontraban tirados por todas partes, como si un remolino hubiese pasado por ahí, trastos rotos por el piso y el austero tapiz de los sillones desgarrados, también había rastros de sangre por el piso cerca de la entrada. Colocó a la inconsciente chica sobre un sillón y la cubrió con varias pieles, encendió fuego en la chimenea y nuevamente tomo a Misha entre sus brazos para acercarla al calor del las danzantes flamas.

Mientras la tenia entre sus brazos posó su mano en el rostro de la muchacha acariciando su labio inferior con el dedo pulgar. Su piel era perfecta cual porcelana, sus finas facciones eran tan bellas y armónicas como las de una muñeca, y la larga melena plateada le daba un aire de criatura fantástica. El corazón desbocado de Camus parecía que saldría de su pecho, al estar con la protagonista de sus obscuras fantasías desnuda entre sus brazos, que no pudo aguantar el impulso de besarla, cerrando los ojos disfrutó el roce de sus labios en la boca de su amada, eran suaves y muy dulces, que le produjeron un placer indescriptible recorriendo como una corriente eléctrica toda su espina dorsal, despertando ese instinto masculino entre sus piernas, su mano izquierda subió desde el muslo de Misha hasta su cintura percibiendo cada curva de su femenino cuerpo, que hacia enloquecer a Camus ... sin embargo había algo mas poderoso que el deseo. Respiro hondo y lento al tiempo que abría los ojos. No... no era capaz de poseerla de esa manera... la pegó fuertemente a su pecho y después la colocó en el sillón de la sala.

De pronto unos pasos irregulares irrumpieron en la cabaña: se trataba de Nicolás quien apoyado de un bastón de madera, lograba desplazarse con mucha dificultad.

-Nicolás- ¡Viajero! Gracias a los dioses que estás tu aquí

-Camus- Encontré a Misha por el bosque, estuvo a punto de matar a una niña

El rostro de Nicolás palideció como si el alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo.

-Camus- Logramos contener a los aldeanos, pero me temo que le he hecho daño...

-Nicolas- Estará dormida por uno o dos días...

Dijo mientras se acercaba a Misha cojeando entre la destruida estancia. Camus se puso de pie entre el anciano y la mujer con los brazos cruzados y una expresion amenazante.

-Nicolás- Tienes razón, hijo. Nos has ayudado demasiado y te debo una explicación.


	7. Chapter 7

Nicolas se sentó en uno de los destruidos sillones estirando la extremidad enyesada y colocándola dificultosamente sobre la mesa de centro, exponiendo sus dedos edemetizados y de un color purpureo nada saludable, Tomo la cantimplora que traía colgada de la cintura y dio un trago al licor que esta contenía, después se saco el abrigo exponiendo una profunda mordida en el antebrazo izquierdo, la cual cubrió con un pañuelo que traía guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Nicolas- Camus, hijo... lo que estoy a punto de contarte te parecerá imposible, en este mundo hay muchas cosas mas allá de nuestra lógica y compresión...

Camus se sentó frente a Nicolás colocando el tobillo derecho sobre la rodilla izquierda y el brazo derecho sobre el respaldo del sillón en una actitud fría y expectante.

-Nicolas- hace muchos, muchos años cuando los dioses del Olimpo solían caminar de vez en cuanto entre los hombres, los bosques, las praderas y las fuentes eran bendecidas con la presencia de las ninfas, espirutus semi divinos dotados de una belleza extraordinaria y con una conexión especial con la naturaleza. Quione era la ninfa de las nieves, hija de Boreas, el viento del norte y de Oritía. Su belleza era admirada entre los mortales y los dioses,enalteciendo su orgullo y vanidad, tanto así que llego a humillar a Artemisa. Poseidon mantuvo un amorío con Quione y de esa relación nació Eumolpo, otro hijo bastardo de Poseidon, para evitar la ira del dios de los mares Quione arrojó al recién nacido al mar para asesinarlo, sin embargo fue descubierta cometiendo este crimen. Poseidon tomo bajo su protección al niño y Artemisa consiguió un pretexto para vengarse, disparó una flecha que acertó en la lengua de Quione produciendo su muerte poco después. Sin embargo la venganza de la diosa de la luna no seria tan simple. Artemisa maldijo su alma hasta el fin de los tiempos obligándola a reencarnar en el cuerpo de una mujer descendiente del antiguo pueblo de los Hiperboreos y su alma solo sera capaz de descansar hasta que derrame la sangre de una virgen destinada a la gloria. Sin embargo Quione no posee por completo el cuerpo en el que reencarna, Quione solo puede hacerse presente las noches en las que no hay luna ya que sin el impedimento de artemisa puede ir a buscar la sangre que necesita para alcanzar su descanso.

-Camus- Entonces cada luna nueva, Misha se convierte en Quione para ir en busca de la sangre de una virgen.

-Nicolas- Pero no puede ser una cualquiera... debe tener un destino glorioso

-Camus- Pero hay alguna manera de saber eso

-Nicolas- Por desgracia no. Por eso ella debe tomar la sangre de las vírgenes hasta dar con la correcta.

Camus miró con fura al anciano ante aquella afirmación.

-Nicolás- No me mires así viajero, por supuesto que no estoy a favor de que asesine a diestra y siniestra,Cuando Misha era mas pequeña era mucho mas fácil de controlar, simplemente la encerraba en su habitación con las ventanas y puertas tapiadas cada que había luna nueva, pero conforme ha ido creciendo su forma espiritual también lo ha hecho y ha tomado formas animales que cada vez son mas difíciles de controlar... hasta el momento solo ha asesinado a 8 personas y es por eso que hemos tenido que huir pues si la llegan a atrapar su destino seria fatal y de todas formas volvería a reencarnar para empezar con el ciclo nuevamente...

-Camus- Pero eso te liberaria a ti de la carga

-Nicolas- Si, pero para mi ella no es una carga, Misha no es consiente de lo que le pasa, al menos no totalmente... sabe bien que tiene una maldición que la hace perder la cordura las noches de luna nueva, pero no sabe que hace cuando su forma espiritual la domina por completo y mucho menos esta enterada que ha tomado la vida de 8 personas. Si ella se enterara seria terrible, Misha es toda bondad e inocencia... es mi nieta, es lo único que tengo en el mundo y también ella solamente me tiene a mi...

-Camus- ¿Que fue lo que pasó con sus padres?

El rostro de Nicolás se desfiguró con una mueca de profunda tristeza.

Mi hija... mi hija se enamoro de un tipo muy extraño que jamas nos dijo exactamente de donde venía, solo recuerdo que decía que era de "mas allá del norte", era un hombre alto, rubio, con ojos grises, su nombre era Evénor... aunque era un buen hombre siempre me pareció muy extraño... Cuando mi hija Catalina quedó embarazada Evénor comenzó a cambiar, se volvió excesivamente supersticioso y paranoico. Cuando nació Misha tan blanca como el papel y con ojos rojos Evenor enloqueció totalmente, trató de asesinar a la niña cosa que impedí que lograra. Finalmente él nos abandonó, huyendo de la maldición de la ninfa de las nieves. Cuando Misha tenia seis años una noche de luna nueva escapo de su habitación en busca de la sangre de leyenda y su madre trató de impedírselo, así que se transformó en lechuza y le destrozó el rostro. Esa fue la primera vez que Misha mató...

Nicolás se cubrio el rostro con ambas manos tratando de ocultar su llanto.

-Nicolás- Sin embargo cuando mi nieta no esta poseida por Quione es una niña bondadosa y dulce, tu lo sabes viajero... de otro modo hubieras acabado con ella cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

-Camus- Es obvio que tu ya no tienes lo necesario para controlarla Nicolás... eres viejo y ahora estás herido.

Nicolás miró al caballero de Acuario que se puso de pie junto a donde se encontraba tendida Misha.

-Nicolás- Viajero... ¿que piensas hacer?

-Camus- Me enseñarás a comunicarme con ella, yo cuidaré de Misha de ahora en adelante. Vendré pronto para comenzar a aprender...

Se encaminó hacia el portal de la cabaña.

-Camus- Una cosa mas... mis alumnos no deben de saber esto, este tipo de enganches sentimentales no son buenos para su entrenamiento.

Y se retiró del lugar con rumbo a su propia cabaña.

Durante las siguientes semanas el caballero de acuario acudia por lo menos una vez por semana a la cabaña de Nicolas para aprender lenguaje de señas, Misha estaba deslumbrante de felicidad de ver tan seguido a su adorado francès y mas por poder intercambiar algunas palabras con el. No habia duda alguna estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre, sus ojos la ponian de rodillas, sus gestos le parecian totalmente encantadores y cuando lograba arrancarle una sonrisa sentia tocar el cielo con sus manos. De igual forma el corazon del santo de acuario se fue rindiendo ante los encantos de aquella blanca belleza.

Una tarde en la que Camus visitó la cabaña del montañés, encontró a su adorada Misha rodeada de los perros de su abuelo dispuesta a alimentarlos, El clima era bello y benevolente, la luz del sol iluminaba el plateado de su cabellera y sus mejillas habían adquirido un adorable rubor rosado, su sencillo vestido celeste dejaba ver sus blancos y delicados hombros y sobre ellos llevaba una capa de terciopelo azul marino que resaltaba aun mas la sobrenatural palidez de su piel. Cuando miró acercarse al caballero ateniense su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa y dejando el alimento para los canes en sus respectivos platos echò a correr al encuentro del galo, al estar cerca de èl le hablo en señas que Camus ya podía entender cada vez mejor.

-Misha- Bienvenido Camus, ¿hoy no vendrán los muchachos?

-Camus- Hola Misha, hoy no vendrán, los deje entrenando

-Misha- Entiendo, deben volverse mas fuertes,¡ como tu!

Camus asintió con la cabeza y se sintió complacido de poder comunicarse cada vez mas y mejor con la adorable Misha,

-Misha- La pierna de mi abuelo no se ve bien

-Camus-¿ Se ha quitado ya el yeso?

-Misha- Ayer se lo quitó, ven a verlo... estoy preocupada

Entraron a la cabaña donde se encontraba el viejo cazador tallando un pedazo de madera con ayuda de una navaja. Luego comenzaron a conversar en lenguaje hablado:

-Camus- Nicolàs... Misha me ha dicho de tu pierna

-Nicolàs- ¿Aprendes muy rápido, viajero! han sido pocos meses en los que te hemos enseñado el lenguaje de señas y ya puedes entender muy bien a mi nieta.

-Camus- He tenido muy buenos maestros,

Dijo mirando a Misha que se acercaba con un cuenco de agua y unas compresas. Nicolas se descubrió la pierna que tenia unas profundas ulceras a nivel del tobillo y el talón, las cuales supuraban un liquido verde amarillento de fétido olor, también, la herida causada por la mordedura tenia muy mal aspecto, se encontraba roja e indurada, seguramente también estaba infectada. Misha lavò las heridas de su abuelo mientras este apretaba los dientes tratando de aguantar el dolor.

-Camus- Esas heridas se ven muy mal, te llevaré a la clínica para que te atiendan de inmediato

-Nicolas- No es necesario Viajero, se muy bien que en ese pueblo ya no soy bienvenido

-Camus- Ni yo...

Ambos rieron irónicamente

-Camus- podemos ir a otro lugar... donde no nos conozcan, pero no puedo dejar que te quedes así...

-Nicolas- Viajero en dos días será luna nueva, si hemos de ir que sea después de la luna nueva...

-Camus- Entiendo, y por lo otro no te preocupes estaré aquí esa noche para ayudarte.

Durante las noches de luna nueva Camus pasaba la noche en la cabaña de Nicolas quien tras encadenar y encerrar a Misha en su habitación, pasaban la noche en vela vigilando que no escapara, cosa que casi siempre sucedia, pero con la ayuda de Camus impedían que siquiera cruzara el umbral de la entrada.

Misha mirò a Camus con preocupación y le dijo:

-Misha- ¿Verdad que son serias sus heridas? convéncelo de ir a un médico...

-Camus- Iremos al médico después de luna nueva.

La chica sonrió con tristeza pues sabia muy bien que ella y su maldición eran la causa del retraso en la atención de su abuelo mientras vendaba cuidadosamente las heridas del anciano.

Después de terminar la curación el caballero de acuario se dispuso a retirarse algo mas temprano de lo acostumbrado, ya que debía regresar a supervisar el entrenamiento de sus pupilos. Ya en la entrada de la cabaña Misha lo acompaño para despedirse como era costumbre.

-Misha- ¿Volverás pronto?

-Camus- Estaré aquí para luna nueva

Misha miro hacia sus pies con expresión triste. Camus notó el gesto de la chica tomando con sus dedos el delicado mentón de la muchacha para que esta le mirara.

-Misha- Te agradezco tanto todo lo que haces por nosotros

-Camus- No es nada...

Los ojos rojos de la joven brillaban anhelantes al encuentro del rostro del francés, que esta vez ella fue quien sucumbió a los sentimientos que ya no podía ocultar un minuto mas. Levanto lentamente las manos hasta ubicarlas a ambos lados del rostro del santo dorado, y de puntillas dio un par de pequeños pasos para alcanzar su rostro y besar tímida y tiernamente los labios del caballero de los hielos. Camus solamente se dejó llevar ante la muestra de amor que Misha le regalaba por primera vez, tomándola de la cintura y correspondiendo dulcemente al beso. Si hubiera una palabra que pudiese describir ese beso seria "divino" la tibieza y suavidad de los labios de la chica parecían el manjar as exquisito probado por el refinado paladar del francés, y el placer que le regalaba lo trasportaba al mismísimo Eliseo...Era indescriptible el amar y ser correspondido...que por primera vez en su vida se sintió completo.


	8. Chapter 8

Misha abrió los ojos después de haber dormido por dos días, miró a su alrededor encontrando las paredes de su habitación con huellas de zarpazos en las paredes, el espejo de su pequeño tocador se encontraba roto. Levanto sus muñecas para comprobar si aun se encontraba encadenada pero no era así, sus pies también estaban libres, y notó que los grilletes y cadenas estaban partidos en varias secciones regados por el piso, levantó la manta que la cubría y se encontraba vestida con su camisón de dormir. Como era costumbre no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había hecho la noche de luna nueva. Se levantó de la cama y se vistio, ya era hora de comenzar a limpiar el desastre y a continuar con sus tareas de siempre.

En la sala estaba su abuelo lavándose las ulceras que tenia su maltrecha extremidad, el olor que esta despedía era sumamente desagradable y la coloración era negra-purpurea, Misha se acerco al hombre para ayudarle con la curación. La chica sintió un balde de agua helada caerle cuando notó que dentro de una de las heridas noto algo moverse dentro... continuó limpiando hasta que varias larvas comenzaron a salir desde dentro de la pierna de su abuelo. Misha miró con terror al viejo cazador quien también palideció ante tal descubrimiento.

-Nicolas- Tranquila... te prometí iría al medico después de la luna nueva.

Las horas pasaron cuando el caballero de acuario se presentó junto con sus dos discípulos en la cabaña, los golpes en la puerta anunciaron su llegada así que el anciano con ayuda del bastón de madera se arrastro hasta dejar pasar sus visitantes. El corazón de Misha se llenaba de alegría al ver entrar a su amado por la puerta de su cabaña, rápidamente preparó algo para ofrecerles de desayunar y una vez sentados en la mesa Misha le hablo al caballero de los hielos.

-Misha- La pierna de mi abuelo se ve en verdad muy mal, aunque él no quiera debe ir al médico.

-Camus- No te apures, prometí acompañarlo después de luna nueva, así que los muchachos se quedaran contigo para hacerte compañía hasta nuestro regreso

Misha continuo comiendo su desayuno. Mientras los muchachos exclamaron sorprendidos de ver a su maestro comunicarse tan bien con la chica sorda.

-Isaac- ¡Increíble maestro, ya ha aprendido a hablar con Misha muy bien!

-Hyoga- Nosotros apenas y conocemos algunas palabras, ¡de verdad que es admirable!

-Camus- Ahora que estén cuidando de ella aprenderán un poco mas, ya lo verán... pero no quiero que descuiden el entrenamiento, aunque no esté aquí ustedes saben lo que deben hacer. Sobre todo tu, Hyoga, no quiero que cometas imprudencias y sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

-Hyoga- No se preocupe, maestro.

Prepararon un austero equipaje para el corto viaje que tenían planeado, Irían a Moscú para que algún medico evaluara la pierna de Nicolas, y Camus viajaría a Grecia para dar su informe sobre su estancia en Sibera pues ya eran casi tres años los que había pasado ahí, así que consideró prudente dar su primer informe ademas de enterarse de como iban las cosas allá. Si todo salia bien ambos hombres estarían de regreso a tiempo antes de la siguiente luna nueva, ademas Hyoga e Isaac eran bastante fuertes y hábiles para proteger a Misha, por lo que nada podría salir mal.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la ciudad, Camus acompaño al anciano a un hospital donde fue valorado. Las noticias no fueron nada buenas, la fractura no había consolidado, gangrena grave, y la extremidad debía ser amputada, ademas que el viejo montañés cursaba con diabetes mal controlada que ya afectaba la función renal y cardíaca, por lo que tenia que quedar hospitalizado para recibir tratamiento antibiótico antes de realizar la amputación.

-Nicolás- Esta si que es mala suerte, viajero...

-Camus- Ya escuchaste a los médicos, si no te amputan la pierna morirás muy pronto, así que debes ser valiente. Misha estará a salvo, en cuanto termine mi asunto en Athenas estaré con ella antes de luna nueva, no debes preocuparte.

-Nicolas- Viajero, se muy bien que este es el principio de mi fin, y se muy bien lo que sientes por mi nieta...

Camus le dio la espalda para ocultar cualquier expresión que lo delatase.

-Nicolas- Ella te ama, Camus, aunque no me lo haya dicho lo se, puedo verlo en la forma que te mira y no podría haber mejor hombre para ella que tu, Viajero si algo me pasara prométeme que no la abandonarás... prométeme que la protegerás de las personas y de ella misma. Solo un hombre como tú podría estar junto a ella y me tranquiliza que no solo tengas la sabiduría sino también el poder para cuidar de Misha.

Camus miró hacia donde se encontraba el anciano postrado en esa cama de hospital. Para luego hincar una rodilla y colocar un puño a la altura del corazón.

-Camus- Te juro que siempre cuidaré de Misha, y es por eso que pido tu bendición, deseo unir mi vida a ella... estoy dispuesto a protegerla cada noche sin luna si es que ella me acepta...

-Nicolas- Viajero, tienes mi bendición... ahora vete a tu asunto lo antes posible así regresaras con ella mas pronto.

Camus asintio con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente. Salio de aquel hospital con la bendición de Nicolas y con la determinación de no solo ser el Caballero Acuario, el Mago del agua y del hielo, ahora también seria el guardián de la ninfa de las nieves.

El caballero de la undécima casa del zodiaco se encontraba de vuelta en el santuario, El ardiente sol y el clima cálido le daban la bienvenida a ese místico lugar, se abrió paso por los doce templos cruzando saludos o solo miradas con sus compañeros de orden, al llegar al octavo templo se encontró con su gran amigo Milo de escorpión, para quien fue una gran sorpresa volver a ver a su compañero de aventuras después de casi tres años de no saber de el.

-Milo- Entonces... por fin enloqueciste y decidiste regresar al santuario. No quise decir que te lo dije, ¡pero te lo dije! esa vida de niñero debe de ser terriblemente aburrda

Camus sonrió ante la bienvenida, Milo no tenia remedio... estaba igual de irreverente que siempre.

-Camus- Te equivocas, hermano. Solo he venido a dar un informe al patriarca y regresaré a Siberia a continuar con mi misión.

-Milo- ¿De verdad? ¡no me digas eso, amigo!. Los últimos tres años han sido horribles, el patriarca está cada día mas loco por lo que todos están huyendo inventándose "misiones" el ultimo en hacerlo fue Mu, supuestamente se encontró a un chico muy talentoso en Jamir y se largo para allá según a entrenarlo.

-Camus- ¿En serio? vaya, no me imaginaba a Mu como maestro...

-Milo- Shaka también se marcho a la India poco tiempo después de que fuiste, estaba entrenando a dos aprendices pero ha vuelto hace no mas de un mes por petición de Arles y no vas a creer lo que te voy a decir...

Dijo queriendo poner algo de intriga al chisme.

-Milo- ¡El patriarca le ha concedió dos armaduras de plata para sus discípulos! por haber aceptado regresar a su templo. Me parece injusto que a ti y al caballero de libra solo les haya concedido una de bronce...No cabe duda que ser un perro faldero tiene sus ventajas...

Hace tres años Camus hubiera estado sumamente ofendido con este hecho, pero en realidad ya eso le tenia sin cuidado, sus dos discipulos eran realmente poderosos a pesar de ir a la mitad del entrenamiento, y aunque solo uno podría portar la armadura del cisne, el otro podria disputarse algun otro ropaje sagrado... después de todo "el que rie al ultimo rie mejor", pensó. Además ya quería regresar a Sibera junto a su adorada princesa de las nieves, ahora que contaba con la bendición de su abuelo tenia el camino libre para pretenderla y tal vez pronto materializaría su pasión hacia ella.

-Camus- El rango de la armadura no importa, lo importante es el dominio y calidad del cosmos.

-Milo- Eso es verdad... pero no deja de molestarme que siempre tenga preferencias...

-Camus- Hablando de preferencias, ¿Como va tu relación con los dos sadicos favoritos de Arles?

-Milo- ¿Hablas de DeathMask y Afrodita?, créeme que no quieres saberlo, ese par se la han pasado infundiendo el terror por donde quiera que pasan...

Camus rió ante el comentario

-Camus- Bueno amigo, me retiro tengo audiencia con Arles, te veo mas tarde, antes de que parta para Siberia

-Milo- ¿Que? ¿ No iremos a festejar tu regreso?

Camus hizo una seña con la mano despidiéndose del pérfido del alacrán.

La audiencia con el patriarca fue bastante rápida por no decir casi nula, Arles se encontraba rodeado de su harem de mujeres con una copa de vino en la mano.

-Arles- Y bien Camus? ¿a que has venido?

-Camus- Gran patriarca, solo he venido a rendirle informe de mi misión en Siberia, en este pergamino encontrará los detalles. En tres años realizare la prueba para asignar la armadura sagrada del Cisne. Y también por el momento en el sector que me ha encomendado vigilar no se han presentado amenazas hacia el santuario.

-Arles- Muy bien Camus, te puedes retirar... entrégale tu informe a mi asistente y preséntate hoy en la noche a la reunión de los caballeros dorados, y si no hay alguna situación que requiera tu presencia podrás partir a Sibera mañana por la mañana.

Dijo mientras las mujeres que lo rodeaban lo acariciaban provocativamente en el pecho y la entrepierna. Así que el caballero de la undécima casa dio la media vuelta y salio de ahí asqueado ante la inapropiada conducta del representante de Athena, era verdad... desde hace algunos años su comportamiento mas que el de un sumo sacerdote era como si él mismo se considerara un dios, los castigos que imponía a quien osara cuestionarlo eran exageradamente crueles, y los excesos que se permitía eran obscenos. Sin embargo debía admitir que hasta el momento la paz reinaba en el mundo por lo que aparentemente cumplía adecuadamente con su función.

Se dirigió al despacho de Gigas, ese viejo decrépito que era la mano derecha de Arles, era un hombre cruel y calculador ademas de que se creía el dueño del santuario y se la pasaba reclutando a cuanto sicario se le atravesaba. Para Camus esto era mas que una ofensa, era una blasfemia para el templo de Athena, pero poco podía hacer mientras tuviera el favor del gran patriarca. En el despacho Se encontraba Hera, la amazona de plata de la Grulla quien estaba tratando con el anciano la estadía de una niña quien al parecer seria la ayudante del muralista del santuario.

Gigas - Camus ¿qué haces tú aquí?-  
Camus- Me sorprende que no tengas mas espacio, pero cuando se trata de doncellas hermosas para servicio, parece que nunca faltan habitaciones para la servidumbre, tratándose de una simple niña que no podría ocupar mucho espacio no creo que haya un gran problema-  
Gigas- Lo he dicho ya, si se queda deberá pagar con trabajo a parte de su instrucción, y no se diga mas, a menos que se acogida en una de las doce casas.-  
Camus- me parece una sabia decisión, seguramente el estar bajo el cuidado de algún caballero dorado recibirá protección y el lugar que le corresponde como la aprendiz del mas preciado artista del santuario.-  
Hera- Caballero Camus de acuario, usted podría hacerse cargo de Nina, se lo agradecería infinitamente-  
Camus- ciertamente estaría feliz de tenerla en el templo, pero por ahora saldré unos años a Siberia pues ahí tengo aprendices, y tu bien sabes, Hera la responsabilidad que eso conlleva, pero no te apures, el día de hoy hay reunión de los caballeros dorados y podremos decidir quién se la quedará.-  
Hera- muchas gracias señor. Nina, haz todo lo que el señor Camus te diga.-

-Gigas- como ya han decidido pues ya no es mi problema, la mocosa pasa a ser responsabilidad de los caballeros dorados y el maestro David.-

Camus se llevó a la chiqulla, era una niña de no mas de 10 años bastante delgada, de piel trigeña y cabello castaño, sus enormes ojos verdes contrastaban con su sombría apariencia sucia y andrajosa, era algo muy raro que una criatura asi fuera la aprendiz del uraño y exigente pintor del santuario. Camus solamente queria darle fin al asunto, se presento en la reunion de los caballeros dorados para enterarse de las recientes misiones y se largaria de ahi en cuanto fuese posible.

La reunion duro hasta altas horas de la madrugada, como siempre los temas incluian misiones belicas sobre todo en medio oriente, la rebeldía del caballero de libra a presentarse a las audiencias con el patriarca, las entegas de algunas armaduras de plata y bronce, todos temas bastante irrelevantes para el caballero de hielo, hasta que por fin llegó el turno de decidir a donde ubicar a la alumna del pintor.

-Aldebarán- entonces esta niña será quien ayude al maestro David.¿ quién hubiera imaginado que elegiría a una chiquilla para ser su sucesora?, ¡qué curioso!-

-Camus- asi es, ahora por órdenes del santuario ha quedado bajo la custodia de los caballeros dorados, debemos decidir con quien se quedará. Deben entender que Nina no es una sirvienta, es un bien preciado para el legado e historia del santuario y asi deberá ser tratada.  
-Aioria- Entiendo, por lo cual también deberá ser educada en todo lo que conlleva el santuario.  
-Shura- lo más conveniente sería acomodarla en la casa de la constelación bajo la que nació.-  
-Death mask- No cuenten conmigo para estas estupideces, de una vez les digo que no tengo intención de hacerme cargo de una mocosa, yo no me haré responsable si la mato un día por mas "valiosa" que sea para el legado de este lugar.

Dijo el italiano mientras se retiraba con cara de fastidio, todos sabían que no era exageración su comentario, el santo de Cáncer era un mortífero asesino que no se tentaba el corazón ni por tratarse de mujeres o niños.

.  
-Shura-¿Nina, cual es tu fecha de nacimiento?-  
-Nina- el 7 de abril, señor-  
-Shura- Aries...Mû sigue en Jamir, pero puede ser encomendada a la servidumbre del templo de Aries-  
\- Camus- no me parece correcto que hagamos eso, esta niña está bajo la custodia de los caballeros dorados, no podemos tomar tan a la ligera esto y dejarla precisamente en un templo sin un Santo dorado.-  
\- Milo-¡bah!, ¡este asunto ya me está impacientando!,¡ ni que fuéramos niñeros!-  
\- Shaka- Camus si me lo permites yo puedo hacerme cargo de la niña, mi ama de llaves podría ayudar en educarla y creo que el templo de virgo tiene lo necesario para albergar a un artista.-  
\- Afrodite-¡ pues ya está!,¿ no es así, Camus? podemos retirarnos.

Camus llevo a la pequeña ante Shaka de virgo.

-Camus-Muy bien Nina, el es Shaka de Virgo, desde hoy estás bajo su protección, obedécelo y respétalo. -  
-Nina- Mi señor, siempre estaré agradecida, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para honrar la casa de virgo.-

El caballero de acuario se sintió por fin liberado de otra responsabilidad del santuario una vez que vio a Nina alejándose detras de Shaka.

-Milo- En verdad que odio estas estúpidas reuniones

-Camus- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo...

-Milo- Entonces, vamos a festejar?

-Camus- Milo, son las cinco de la mañana, estas demente!

-Milo- Esta bien, tal vez hoy por la noche...

-Camus- Me temo que no... debo regresar a Sibera hoy mismo

Y tras despedirse de su amigo de la octava casa el caballero de acuario emprendió el viaje hacia Siberia... aun faltaba tiempo para luna nueva, pero su corazón clamaba por regresar a esa cabaña en medio del bosque.

En este capitulo se hace un crossover con mi otra historia "arte y cosmos" que se desarrolla en el mismo momento cronologico, de la historia de saint seiya espero que les haya gustado.

Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios!


	9. Chapter 9

Mientras caminaba por el nevado bosque de Siberia el Caballero dorado de acuario buscaba las palabras correctas para darle la noticia a la joven de ojos rojos que esperaba impacientemente en aquella humilde cabaña. Repasaba una y otra vez su pequeño discurso y consultaba en un pequeño manual de lenguaje de señas algunas palabras nuevas en su vocabulario y las practicaba durante el camino. Tras un hondo suspiro apretó la pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo que traía en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón, y nuevamente inspeccionó su contenido como para asegurarse de que seguía ahí e intacto. Hasta que al fin llego a la morada en medio del bosque. Eran las 10 de la mañana, el sol brillaba los perros jugueteaban frente a la entrada, mientras Isaac y Hyoga median sus fuerzas haciendo chocar su aire congelado contra el del otro haciendo brillar partículas de hielo alrededor de ellos, resultante del choque de poderes.

el jovencito del cabello verde fue el primero en notar el regreso de su maestro y rápidamente le advirtió a su rubio compañero que su maestro estaba de regreso.

-Isaac- ¡maestro!

-Hyoga- ¡Maestro! Ha regresado muy pronto

-Isaac- maestro, ¿donde esta Nicolás?

-Camus- Tuvo que quedarse hospitalizado en Moscú... ¿Donde esta Misha?

-Isaac- esta adentro...

-Camus- sigan entrenando.

el caballero de acuario entro a la cabaña donde encontró a Misha sentada en la sala remendando un pantalón de su abuelo. El repentino cambio de iluminación por la entrada de luz a travez de la puerta principal advirtieron a la chica que alguien ingresaba a la vivienda, cuando levanto sus ojos carmesí su rostro se iluminó al encontrar a su apuesto francés, sin embargo su sonrisa se transformó en un gesto de preocupación al notar que no venia acompañado de su querido abuelo, por lo que salto de su asiento para encontrarse con el galo en busca de noticias del viejo cazador.

-Misha- Camus, ¿donde esta mi abuelo? ¿Le ha pasado algo malo?

-Camus- se ha quedado hospitalizado en Moscú

La chica llevo su mano derecha al rostro en un gesto de sorpresa y preocupación.

-Camus- Su pierna esta en muy mal estado, es por eso que deberá estar hospitalizado un tiempo, pero debes confiar, esta muy bien atendido...

Misha se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, su expresión era de dolor y devastación, nunca se había separado de su abuelo, y se sentía sumamente impotente ante la situación. El Santo dorado se arrodilló frente a ella y siguió hablándole con sus manos.

-Camus- debes ser fuerte Misha, ya veras que estará bien, Nicolás es muy fuerte, además el te ama y volverá a tu lado...

Nuevamente llevo la mano a su bolsillo tomo el objeto, y respiro hondo para proseguir:

-Camus- ahora que Nicolás no esta no debes preocuparte, pues me tienes a mi...Misha...yo

Ella lo miró entre lágrimas mientras apretaba el remendado pantalón entre sus manos.

-Camus- Ahora y siempre te cuidare como la joya más valiosa, si tu me aceptas viviré por siempre devoto a ti... Si tu me aceptas te amare hasta el fin de mis días... Ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento, te amo y no puedo esperar mas... Ya no.

Coloco sobre las rodillas se la muchacha la pequeña cajita que traía en el bolsillo, la abrió ante ella revelando un precioso dije en forma de copo de nieve cuajado de diamantes.

-Camus- No tienes que responder ahora... Y sea cual sea tu repuesta seguiré pendiente de ti, tal y como ha sido hasta ahora. Pero si tu me aceptas no te prometo darte todo de mi porque ya lo tienes... Si tu me aceptas me darías la felicidad que he anhelado y creí que no existía.

-Camus- si tu me aceptas jurare mi amor por ti ante la tierra y el viento del norte, ante la nieve y el cielo. Este atardecer, Misha... Este atardecer en donde nos conocimos en medio de la tormenta de nieve, ahi uniremos nuestras vidas... Si me aceptas Misha...ahí esperare.

El santo de acuario se puso en pie dejando a Misha pasmada ante la declaración del francés. Entre sus manos brillaba el copo de nieve con los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las cortinas de las ventanas.

En la parte de afuera de la cabaña los chicos seguían practicando su aire frio. Camus siguió caminando en dirección a la playa congelada.

-Camus- Hyoga, Isaac... Vámonos

los adolescentes se miraron entre si, definitivamente su maestro era un tipo muy raro... Prefirieron no preguntar y limitarse a obedecer, porque generalmente cuando su mentor se ponía así el entrenamiento se volvía inhumanamente imposible, así que mas les valía no abrir la boca o la cosa iba a ponerse de verdad fea.

\- Camus- puedo ver que cada día dominan mejor el aire frío y son capaces de congelar algunos objetos, el día de hoy el reto será más...estimulante.

y tras unos minutos el caballero de oro regreso con un enorme y fiero oso polar, que se encontraba furioso por haber sido molestado a medio almuerzo.

-Camus- observen muy bien, esta técnica es muy útil en adversarios con gran tamaño y fuerza física.

El el santo de oro corrió y tocando ambas patas delanteras del oso rápidamente congeló las extremidades dejándolo pegado al piso y totalmente inmóvil. Los muchachos miraron maravillados la habilidad de su maestro.

-Camus- el secreto esta en hacerlo lo más rápido posible y escapar ya que mientras mas se tarden en lograr congelar las extremidades más expuestos estarán al enemigo. Pero si lo logran tendrán una gran ventaja al inmovilizar a su adversario.

ambos jovencitos quedaron anonadados ante la demostración.

-Camus- Ahora es su turno.

Les dijo señalando un área donde se encontraban varios osos junto a sus crías.

Los muchachitos algo asustados se acercaron a donde se encontraban los animales con gran determinación. el primero en intentarlo fue Isaac, que se abalanzó contra un enorme macho que se encontraba vigilando al grupo de hembras cerca de El enorme oso grupo ante la presencia del invasor, el futuro general marino dio un respiro y calculo tiempo y distancias, y cuando lo considero adecuado se deslizó hasta por debajo del enorme animal tomando ambas patas delanteras concentrando su cosmos en ambas manos y comenzó a crear trozos de hielo sin embargo su concentración era bastante asimétrica consiguiendo inmovilizar solo la garra izquierda del oso, y al tener la derecha libre acertó un fuerte golpe en el costado del chico peli verde mandándolo a volar varios metros de ahí.

Hyoga, por su parte corrió hacia una de las hembras que alimentaba a dos oseznos, se deslizó por el hielo quedando debajo de ella, las crías chillaron al sentirse amenazadas por el extraño, la madre gruño parándose sobre sus patas traseras adoptando una apariencia temible, ah yoga tomo ambas patas traseras y comenzó a congelarlas sin embargo al tener las patas delanteras libres le acertó un golpe en el costado con la garra desecha, el ruso estaba logrando inmovilizar a la osa, pero aun le faltaba mucha velocidad, pues le dio tiempo a esta de darle un segundo zarpazo pero esta vez en la cabeza haciendo rodar al rubio violentamente por el hielo.

-Camus- ¡suficiente! Isaac, debes de concentra el cosmos a la misma intensidad en ambas manos, y tu Hyoga, no debes dudar y hacerlo lo mas pronto posible, si sigues dudando puedes perder el combate y hasta la vida. Practiquen hasta corregir sus errores, mañana lo intentaran nuevamente con los osos.

Los aprendices asintieron y practicaron el uno con el otro hasta quedar exhaustos. Pasaban de las seis de la tarde, por lo que la hora de recibir su tan anhelada respuesta estaba cada vez mas cerca. Mandó a descansar a sus alumnos a su cabaña, como era de esperarse jamás les daba explicaciones sobre si iba o no a llegar, los muchachitos estaban acostumbrados a ello.

Una vez que los vio alejarse se dirigió hacia los límites del bosque de los hielos eternos, elevó su dorado cosmos y de inmediato la armadura sagrada de acuario cubrió el cuerpo de francés mientras continuaba caminando tranquilamente hacia el lugar acordado, su blanca capa ondeaba junto a sus largos cabellos azules que hacían un magnífico contraste en el blanco paisaje siberiano.

-( en esta parte sugiero escuchar la música de la siguiente dirección: /bNl39-g73cU Tours les visages de l'amour de les stentors)-

Esperanzado por la respuesta que tendría en breves instantes Camus comenzó a entonar una canción en su lengua materna, su voz era hermosa y totalmente educada que deleitaría hasta el más exigente amante de la música... Oh que triste ironía que la mujer a la que entonaba esa dulce melodía no pudiese jamás oírlo, sin embargo Camus sabia que si con sus manos podía hablarle, con sus manos cantaría sobre la blanca piel de su amada.

Llego al lugar prometido y se quedo de pie esperando mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse... Espero...espero... Su corazón latía frenéticamente y un nudo en la garganta apenas y le permitía respirar, cuando de repente noto algo acercarse a donde se encontraba, era un trineo, un trineo que había visto en infinidad de veces, cuando se encontraba a unos 20 metros de distancia los perros se detuvieron y la mujer que lo conducía bajo para encontrarse con el hombre de la capa blanca y coraza dorada qE brillaba imponente con los últimos rayos del sol.

Misha llevaba puesto un vestido de terciopelo rojo vino estilo medieval, sobre su hombro izquierdo llevaba una larga y voluptuosa estola de piel blanca, y de su cuello colgaba el copo de nieve de diamantes que había recibido esa mañana. Su cabello plateado caía suelto alrededor de la chica y el ceñido vestido acentuaba sensualmente su diminuta cintura y el reto de las curvas de su cuerpo. En conjunto le daban un porte de realeza, de criatura mitológica fuera de esta realidad.

El caballero de los hielos se acercó a Misha y la tomo de la mano sonriendo de auténtica felicidad, beso con devoción la mano de la chica.

-Camus- Misha... Estás aquí ...

-Misha- Amor mío, no podría ser de otra forma, te he amado desde el primer momento...

Y ahi, en el silencio de aquel místico lugar con el sol del ocaso, el viento del norte y la nieve como testigos se juraron amor eterno, sus silenciosas palabras conmovieron hasta la médula a los amantes que se unían ante la naturaleza.

Sellaron su amor con un largo beso en el que se entregaron por completo el uno al otro.

La humilde y sencilla cabaña del bosque contrastaba con la belleza y majestuosidad del la pareja que ingresaba tomados de las manos, el caballero ateniense, alto e imponente con su brillante armadura dorada llevando en brazos a la mítica ninfa de las nieves poseedora de una belleza sobrenatural se miraban desbordando pasión mientras atravesaban la obscura estancia hasta llegar a la sencilla habitación de la joven, la cual estaba alumbrada por dos austeras lámparas de aceite, ya que las ventanas estaban completamente cubiertas por laminas y tablas de madera impidiendo la entrada de la luz de la luna, las paredes estaban marcadas por las garras de una bestia y la cama estaba cubierta por múltiples pieles pertenecientes a distintos animales.

El santo dorado coloco a la chica gentilmente sobre el lecho para besarla en los labios, inicialmente de una manera tierna y gentil, pero con el pasar de los segundos aquel beso se fue tornando mas pasional, clavando su lengua dentro de la boca de su amada y posando sus manos en su cuerpo disfrutando cada curva de su delicado cuerpo encendiendo el deseo acumulado en el cuerpo del francés. Poco a poco fue despojando a su amada de aquel pesado vestido de terciopelo exponiendo su bella figura enfundada en un ceñido corset victoriano, el santo de acuario sintió una oleada de calor situada en su entrepierna. Sabia que debía ir lento, que debía ser gentil pero ardía en deseo, tanto que no estaba seguro de poder controlarse. Se separo de ella para despojarse de su armadura.

Con el torso descubierto el caballero de la undécima cambio su expresión dulce y llena de alegría por una mirada penetrante que destellaba todo el deseo que tenía por aquella criatura que encendía su pasión, ella le miraba de igual forma anhelante y apasionada, sus ojos brillaban cuales llamas milenarias mientras se acercaba lentamente a su amado para acariciar ru rostro y posteriormente sus perfectos pectorales, Camus fue desatando las cintas del corset disfrutando el deslizar de las cintas como si de una caricia se tratara, y cuando por fin termino de retirar la complicada prenda quedo maravillado ante la hermosa perfección del cuerpo de la ninfa así que el mismo se despojó de lo que le quedaba de ropa dispuesto a cubrir su desnudez con la blanca figura que le hacia perder la razón.

Entre la suavidad de las pieles se deleitaron con sus caricias y la humedad de sus cuerpos, hasta que de pronto, así porque el instinto natural y el deseo saben guiar las acciones de los amantes, El miembro de Camus se posó en la entrada del virginal cuerpo de Misha abriéndose paso lentamente en la tibia humedad que le ofrecía, causándole a ella un agudo dolor y a el un enorme placer, cuando por fin venció la resistencia de ladelicada entrada y se sintió por completo dentro del cuerpo de ella ,el caballero de acuario dejó escapar un ronco quejido de satisfacción mientras miraba fluir cristalinas lagrimas de los ojos carmesí de Misha, poco a poco los movimientos de sus caderas fueron arrancando agudos e involuntarios gemidos de la muchacha cosa que a Camus excitaba cada vez mas, incrementando la fuerza y velocidad de sus envestidas al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus redondos senos, estaba como Poseidón por algo mas grande que el, amor, deseo, pasión, todos difuminados entre sí, mientras poseía a aquella mujer . Mirarla, sentirla ,saborearle le proporcionaban las sensaciones mas puras y placenteras de su existencia, entre sus brazos no existía el mundo definitivamente si debía salir algún día al campo de batalla todo tendría sentido si al regresar estuviera nuevamente entre los fibrazos de su diosa blanca.

Absorto en sus emociones Camus segura aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas dejando escapar sin pudor alguno gemidos y gruñidos de placer mientras apretaba toscamente la pequeña cintura de su amante, Misha se retorcía bajo el musculoso cuerpo del francés poseída totalmente por el placer que este le daba hasta que en un momento ambos explotaron en una oleada de placentero calor y estrellas, impregnando el a su adorada con su esencia.

respirando agitadamente ambos amantes se miraron a los ojos fundiendo sus cuerpos en un estrecho abrazo, como si las palabras sobraran se miraron con complicidad como diciéndose el uno al otro cuanto se amaban y que la noche aún era joven... Muy joven para poder consumando una y otra vez su gran amor.


	10. Chapter 10

Así fueron pasando varias semanas, Nicolás fue dado de alta tras realizarse la amputación y conseguirse una prótesis de pierna a la cual le fue muy difícil adaptarse, como era de esperarse su animo fue bajando tomando una personalidad depresiva, a pesar de que su nieta siempre lo cuidaba amorosamente y ahora el Caballero de Acuario junto con sus dos discípulos se habían unido a su pequeña familia el viejo cazador sufría por no poder sen tan útil y fuerte como antes. El santo de Acuario se encontraba por primera vez en su vida pleno, Contaba con el rango mas alto de la orden ateniense, un gran poder, sus discípulos le llenaban de orgullo y tenia el amor de su adorada Misha quien siempre le recibía con cariño y devoción cada tarde después de entrenar a los muchachos, y a pesar de las dificultades que representaba controlar a su mujer las noches de luna nueva la vida parecía perfecta.

Así fueron pasando los meses, y sin darse cuenta pasaron dos años mas, Isaac y Hyoga ya tenían 13 años y se encontraban en su ultimo año de entrenamiento, eran fuertes y hábiles, sin embargo Hyoga seguía aferrado al recuerdo de su madre, y aunque lo tratara de ocultar Camus sabia muy bien que el chico ruso había intentado alcanzar a su madre internándose en las profundidades del mar sin haberlo conseguido, ese duelo no curado le impedía desarrollar todo su poder, por lo que mas de una ocasión paso por la mente del francés que Isaac seria el portador mas adecuado de la armadura del Cisne y tal vez un digno sucesor, pues lo tenia todo, fuerte, implacable, justo y sobre todo contaba con una voluntad férrea y un corazón frió como el de su maestro. Los adolescentes a pesar de ser consientes de su rivalidad para conseguir la armadura sagrada del cisne tenian una amistad tan pura que parecían hermanos, se ayudaban y protegían mutuamente, y a pesar de que generalmente el Finlandes sobresalía ante el ruso, el chico rubio se esforzaba para mantenerse a la altura de su compañero, y sin importar que cada vez se acercaba mas la hora en la que se enfrentarían por el ropaje sagrado de Cignus su amistad y compañerismo parecían no mermar.

Cierta noche un pensativo Hyoga se encontraba sentado al borde del portal de la cabaña mirando hacia las caprichosas luces verdeazulosas de la aurora boreal, Misha era para para los muchachos como una mezcla entre madre y hermana mayor, quien les aportaba esa dosis de cariño y ternura durante el durisimo entrenamiento, ademas que su punto de vista de las cosas era completamente diferente al de su maestro, cosa que sorprendía mucho a los chicos pues jamas se hubieran imaginado que su maestro se emparejaria con una mujer tan emocional y expresiva como era Misha, totalmente lo contrario a su mentor. Sentándose a su lado la joven de cabellos plateados tocó el hombro del rubio para que este notara su presencia y con preocupacion maternal se encaró al adolescente:

-Misha- Hyoga, casi no cenaste hoy, ¿te pasa algo?

El rubio sonrió irónicamente y le contesto en lenguaje de señas.

-Hyoga- No, Misha, estoy bien no te preocupes

-Misha- Entonces no te gustó lo que les cociné esta noche.

Dijo con cara de tristeza y decepción de si misma.

-Hyoga- No, no, ¡Para nada! todo lo que preparas es delicioso, es solo que no tenia mucha hambre...(En lenguaje de señas)

-Hyoga- Es solo que creo que nunca estaré a la altura de Isaac, ni alcanzaré las expectativas del maestro... (En lenguaje hablado)

Ella ladeó su cabeza en señal de interrogación, sus finas y hermosas facciones iluminadas con la luz de la luna y la aurora boreal hacían brillar con un halo azuloso su piel contrastando con el rojo de sus ojos.

-Misha- Extrañas a tu madre, ¿verdad?

El muchacho la miraba atentamente mientras ella le hablaba con sus manos.

-Misha- Yo también extraño mucho a la mía, se lo que dice Camus sobre dejar ir los recuerdos y no aferrarse, no importa cuanto les lloremos ellos no volverán a la vida, y tiene razón. Durante muchos años lloré la muerte de mi madre y eso me impedía vivir mi vida, disfrutar a mi abuelo y aunque no he podido ver mas allá que estos paisajes el dolor me impedía disfrutar de la belleza que hay a mi alrededor. Sabes... si no hubiera dado el paso de recordarla con alegría mas que con amargura, tal vez no tendría la fortuna de compartir mi vida con ustedes.

Dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente.

-Misha- Hyoga, a diferencia de Camus yo no te digo que olvides a tu madre, ni que la dejes de amar, yo creo que debes vivir para honrar su memoria, debes de dejar de llorarla y vivir con alegría pues eso es lo que ella hubiese deseado.

Hyoga bajo su rostro y llevo sus rodillas al pecho. Misha le acarició la cabeza cariñosamente y se retiró para dejarlo pensar. Caminó hacia la sencilla habitación que compartía con el francés, quien se encontraba recostado en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza y los ojos cerrados. después de colocarse su ropa para dormir y cepillar su larga cabellera se metió a la cama y besó la mejilla del santo para llamar su atención. Camus abrió los ojos y la miro sonriendo levemente, era para él tan reconfortante mirar cada noche la cortina plateada de su cabellera cayendo junto a el, que no podía evitar hundir sus dedos entre las sedosas hebras invitando a su adorable mujercita a acurrucarse en su pecho.

-Misha- Amor, sabes... he mirado el calendario y...

-Camus- Lo se... no tienes que decirmelo en 3 dias será luna nueva, te llevaré a la otra cabaña... no te apures falta menos de un año para terminar el entrenamiento y nos iremos a Grecia.

-Misha- ¿Grecia?

-Camus- Se muy bien que Nicolas no va a querer, pero debo regresar al Santuario al terminar el entrenamiento de los muchachos... se que sera dificil pero ...

-Misha- Camus... vas a ser padre...

Camus quedó anonadado con la declaracion por lo que se sentó en la cama como para poder asimilar mejor la noticia.

-Camus- ¿seré padre?

Ella lo miro y asintió con una gran sonrisa que rápidamente el santo de oro correspondió de igual forma mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su amada y le besaba la frente. En su mente revoloteaban miles de pensamientos, estaba nervioso y muy asustado, en realidad nunca estuvo en sus planes tener hijos, ¡vaya!, ¡ni siquiera se veía a si mismo en una relación seria!, ¡es mas ni siquiera le interesaban las relaciones!... antes de embarcarse a Siberia las mujeres para Él solo representaban un aspecto mas del entretenimiento y diversión, y ahora... ahora no solamente se encontraba totalmente devoto a una, sino que el amor que le profesaba se había materializado en una nueva vida que seria su legado y su trascendencia por este mundo.

La noticia del embarazo de Misha fue tomada con gozo por todos, inclusive Nicolás quien siempre tenia un animo sombrío, le daba mucha ilusión la llegada de un niño, pues seria la dosis perfecta de alegría que se necesitaría una vez que Isaac y Hyoga partieran a sus respectivos países al concluir la misión.

Los muchachos caminaban en medio de la nieve mientras jugueteaban lanzandose bolas de nieve como un par de infantes, mientras se hacian una que otra confidencia.

-Hyoga- ¡Esa si que fue una noticia increible! ¡el maestro será padre!

-Isaac- Bueno, en realidad era algo lógico, a decir verdad creo que tardaron bastante... Ese niño va a ser muy afortunado, Misha es muy dulce, me hubiera gustado tener una madre como ella

-Hyoga- Si... a decir verdad me recuerda mucho a mi madre, no por que se parezcan, tu sabes, son muy distintas, pero ella siempre tiene una palabra de aliento, y una razón para estar feliz, así era mamá...

Dijo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

-Isaac- Hyoga... ¿por que te quieres convertir en un caballero?

-Hyoga- Porque asi podre tener el poder suficiente para poder alcanzar el barco de mi madre...

Isaac lo miró fúrico y decepcionado. Sabia que Hyoga aun no borraba de su corazón el duelo por la perdida de su madre, en realidad le parecía normal y respetable pero no le consideraba una razón honrable para convertirse en santo.

-Isaac- Yo quiero convertirme en santo de Athena para poder proteger a los inocentes, a aquellos que ni siquiera conozco y ni me darán las gracias, a esas personas como Misha o como tu madre... Hyoga, esos ideales egoístas son los que no te dejan explotar tu poder, las armaduras están destinadas para alcanzar la justicia y no para fines personales...

-Hyoga- ¡Que mas te da si no alcanzo mi máximo poder!, a ti te conviene pues podrás vencerme sin problemas y obtener la armadura del cisne

-Isaac- ¡ tu no entiendes nada!, de nada sirve vencer a un rival incompleto.

\- Hyoga- ¡y tu seguramente eres un digno rival!

Dijo sarcásticamente el ruso.

-Isaac- eso no lo se... aun me falta mucho, necesito poder, y con la sagrada armadura del cisne podre tenerlo, podre impartir justicia tal cual el Kraken hunde los barcos de los piratas y de los criminales, para eso entrenamos, para poner balance en este mundo tan plagado de seres estúpidos y egoístas.

Hyoga miro a Isaac quien se encontraba plantado entre la nieve con ambos puños fuertemente cerrados anhelante de lo que le traería su futuro.

-Isaac- La armadura del cisne sera el primer paso...

Hyoga estaba furioso, pues muy en su interior sabia perfectamente que de aquel enfrentamiento que se avecinaba el finlandés con seguridad saldría vencedor, pero ¿que mas le daba si podría atravesar una vez mas la gruesa capa de hielo y alcanzar a su madre en las profundidades del mar?, "¡al diablo esos ideales tontos y románticos!, el mundo es cruel y todos actúan con fines egoístas" pensó, "Al diablo con la fundación Kido, mi vida y mi destino no les pertenecen, no tengo obligación alguna de volver con la armadura por el capricho de un viejo rico y su estúpida y mimada nieta", "Haré de mi vida lo que yo decida" se reafirmaba una y otra vez mientras se alejaba de donde se encontraba Isaac inmerso en sus meditaciones. Así que se dirigió a un lugar familiar... a un lugar que le despertaba los mas tristes recuerdos de su vida, Isaac, presintió que algo no estaba bien, que esa conversación que tuvo con su compañero había tocado fibras demasiado sensibles, por lo que fue hacia aquella área de la playa congelada donde sabia se encontraba el barco de la madre de Hyoga.

Si... Ahí estaba el, su dorada melena que se arremolinaba con el viento mientras observaba satisfecho el resultado de su duro entrenamiento. Hyoga había logrado perforar la gruesa capa de hielo que cubría el mar, estaba listo una vez mas para lanzarse a las heladas aguas en busca de su madre, Isaac trato de convencerlo de desistir, pues en aquella época del año, había violentas corrientes que inevitablemente lo arrastrarían impidiendo llegar a su objetivo e incluso perder la vida.

Hyoga, se aferro a su objetivo y aun así se lanzo en busca de su madre pero presa de las proféticas palabras del finlandes fue arrastrado por las violentas aguas glaciales, Isaac se lanzo en busca de su amigo al helado mar y tras algunos interminables minutos de búsqueda lo encontró siendo arrastrado inerte por las corrientes, haciendo un gran esfuerzo alcanzo al ruso y con determinación siguió nadando para salir junto con su amigo a la superficie, sin embargo, las violentas aguas arrastraron a ambos jóvenes impidiéndoles llegar a la superficie, estrellándolos contra las afiladas salientes de los icebergs, haciendo que Isaac perdiera un ojo en una de esas fuertes sacudidas, pero finalmente logrando que el ruso saliera a superficie y el finlandes se perdiera entre las obscuras profundidades del mar.

Poco a poco el muchacho rubio fue recuperando la consiencia, estaba tendido en el hielo completamente empapado, miro hacia ambos lados y un horrible presentimiento se apodero de su corazon, se limpio los ojos con el dorso de la mano y nuevamente miro hacia todos lados, y se puso en pie.

-Hyoga- ¿Isaac?...¡Isaac!, ¡Isaac!

Gritaba una y otra vez en todas direcciones, hasta que un terrible recuerdo vino a su mente: hace algunos instantes se encontraba descendiendo hacia el naufragio donde estaba el cuerpo de su madre, luego una corriente y ... era tan difícil recapitular los hechos, todo parecía nebuloso y confuso..."Isaac...Isaac me ha salvado" miro hacia el embravecido mar y corrió por la orilla de la playa buscando algún rastro de su compañero... fue en vano, no había rastros de muchacho del cabello verde. No... no podía darse por vencido así que siguió buscando una y otra vez hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte, mientras salia de las congeladas aguas del mar tras una infructuosa búsqueda. La alta e imponente figura de su maestro le hacia sombra con los últimos rayos del sol mientras el ruso trataba con todas sus fuerzas contener las lagrimas y apretaba los puños con impotencia.

-Hyoga- Maestro... Isaac...

Camus miró a su discípulo quien se encontraba aun arrodillado en el hielo cubierto de escarcha, preso de la tristeza y desesperación. .

-Hyoga- Maestro, Isaac... Isaac me ha salvado la vida, y no consigo encontrarlo... maestro...

El caballero de acuario miraba fría y penetrantemente a su pupilo, estaba furioso, decepcionado y profundamente triste. El silencio del francés era mas doloroso que cualquier castigo físico para el ruso, pues se sabia culpable de la tragedia, si no fuera por su estúpida y egoísta acción, Isaac seguiría vivo. Se sentía tan insignificante e indigno a lado de su compañero quien hasta el ultimo momento se comportó desinteresado, justo y heroico, como todo un digno caballero de Athena, y ahora gracias a su imprudencia, el maestro había perdido a su mejor y mas digno sucesor y también el mismo Hyoga había perdido a su mejor amigo.

El galo dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cabaña, lanzandole una oracion tan fría y dolorosa que partió en dos el corazón del ruso:

-Camus: ¡Vámonos!

-Hyoga- ¡Debo encontrarlo, maestro!

Dijo entre lágrimas el de ojos celestes.

-Camus- ¡He dicho, vámonos!

El ruso se levanto lentamente y emprendió el camino de regreso siguiendo al santo dorado, el camino parecía mas largo, frió y difícil que nunca, el frió de la escarcha parecía quemar su curtida piel por el sol y la nieve, mientras observaba caminar a paso firme al guardian de la undecima casa sin siquiera voltear hacia atras.


	11. Chapter 11

Entrada ya la noche un muy sobrio Camus entro seguido del devastado ruso que caminaba con la cabeza gacha y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Misha estaba sentada en la sala bordando un mantel y Nicolás estaba a su lado inmerso en la lectura de un polvoso y viejo libro mientras disfrutaban del calor que irradiaba la chimenea encendida. Poco tardaron en notar el par de rostros desencajados que atravesaron silenciosos la estancia.

-Nicolás - viajero, ¿ocurre algo malo?

Pregunto el lisiado con su voz grave y preocupada. Camus giro el rostro en dirección de Hyoga haciendo que este último se encogiera de culpabilidad. Miro hacia los que estaban frente a la chimenea y dijo tanto en voz alta y lenguaje de señas para que todos los presentes pudiesen entenderle.

-Camus- Ha pasado algo terrible, Isaac ha muerto... Se ha perdido entre las corrientes del mar.

Nicolas palideció mientras cerraba cuidadosamen su libro con sus temblorosas manos. Misha se puso de pie mientras llevaba ambas manos a su cabeza en una expresión de incredulidad y devastación mientras dejaba escapar un gemido de dolor. Caminó unos pasos para acercarse al santo de oro y con la cabeza. Negaba frenéticamente mientras sus lagrimas empapaban su pálido rostro. Camus solo la miro fijamente sin reafirmar la negación de su mujer, por lo que Misha busco con la mirada a Hyoga el cual solo seguía con las celestes orbes clavadas en el piso aguantando contener el llanto. La mujer se acercó al muchacho tomando con sus níveas manos el bronceado rostro del ruso y con la esperanza de conseguir una respuesta alentadora le pregunto ¿que había pasado?.

Hyoga seguía inmóvil con la mirada gacha y los puños apretados, sin responder a las preguntas que la ninfa le hacia desesperadamente, Camus la tomo del brazo y la aparto un tanto violentamente del muchacho para mirarla fijamente por unos segundos, para luego caer en el pecho del francés aferrándose a su playera desmangada. El galo poso su mano derecha sobre la espalda de su mujer y miro fijamente al rubio.

\- Camus- ahora como único discípulo no significa que ya tienes ganada la armadura del cisne. Prepárate Hyoga que de ahora en adelante el entrenamiento será más duro que nunca.

Nicolas no daba crédito a las crueles palabras del francés, Hyoga estaba destruido por la culpabilidad, y su maestro lo trataba con extrema dureza y frialdad.

-Nicolás- Camus, Hyoga solo es un niño...

-Camus- Tienes razón Nicolás, si Hyoga no es capaz de afrontar las consecuencias de sus acciones con valor y prefiere ser un niño que va a llorar en las faldas de su madre puede abandonar cuando quiera el entrenamiento, un cobarde así no será digno de vestir una armadura sagrada.

Miro nuevamente al chiquillo que permanecía inmóvil y sombrío parado en medio de la estancia.

-Camus- pero si Hyoga decide continuar por la senda del guerrero soportara estos últimos meses hasta probar que es un hombre, un hombre digno de alcanzar el rango de caballero de Athena, merecedor de portar el ropaje de Cignus, eso hubiera deseado Isaac, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer para honrar su memoria.

El santo de acuario que tomo de la barbilla a su mujer y le indicó coon una ademan de su cabeza que debía irse a descansar, después de todo en su estado no era conveniente someterla a tales penurias. Ella se resistía a la recomendación de su amado pero finalmente se fue a recostarse como Camus y Nicolás le recomendaron.

Al otro día, muy temprano la esposa del guardián de acuario se encontraba en camino a la playa congelada con un ramo de flores silvestres que ofrecería como despedida a su querido niño finlandés, aquel que quiso como un hermano o incluso como a un hijo. Se arrodilló en el borde de la gruesa capa de hielo y dejó caer las pequeñas flores junto con algunas de sus cristalinas lágrimas. Una cálida mano se posó en el hombro de la ninfa, esta giró su rostro para ver de quien se trataba encontrándose al ruso quien apenas era reconocible por sus ropas y su dorada melena ya que su rostro se encontraba completamente inflamado por múltiples golpes. La chica de ojos rojos, casi se desmaya al ver la cara de su querido chiquillo ruso, y como impulsada por un resorte se puso en pie para examinar al muchacho quien se resistía a el examen de la fémina.

-Misha- Hyoga! ¿que fue lo que te paso?

-Hyoga-No es nada...

-Misha- ¿Fue Camus?

Sus ardientes ojos rojos centelleaban de ira al pensar que su adorado galo hubiese hecho tal abominacion con el muchachito.

-Hyoga- Misha, estoy entrenando, esto es poco comparado con lo que me espera cuando obtenga la armadura del cisne

Ella llevó su mano a la frente y nego con furia.

-Misha- ¡Ustedes están locos! ¡Camus! ¡Camus esta loco!, todos estamos devastados con la muerte de Isaac, pero no fue mas que un accidente...

-Hyoga- Misha no le digas nada al maestro, si tu le reclamas por esto creerá que soy un cobarde que voy a llorar a tus faldas.

-Misha- Camus esta demente!

-Hyoga- Debo conseguir la armadura del cisne, para honrar la memoria de Isaac, la de mi madre y honrar también a mi maestro. Misha entiéndelo por favor.

La ninfa de las nieves estaba furiosa, le dolía en el alma la perdida de Isaac, sin embargo le consolaba que estaría descansando en los elíseos, lo que le torturaba aun mas ere el sufrimiento de Camus, y del pobre Hyoga, y aunque durante los últimos años se fue enterando de la compleja estructura de la orden ateniense, del rango de Camus y del extenuante entrenamiento que se debía superar para alcanzar el honor de portar una armadura estaba furiosa por la actitud del galo. Regreso a su cabaña a continuar con sus tareas. Cuando por fin el francés llego junto con el chiquillo rubio Misha se encontraba al pie del fogón con una cena caliente lista para se servida, el cazador ya se encontraba en la mesa para acompañarles. Normalmente cuando llegaban su mujer lo recibía con un abrazos besos y palabras colmadas de cariño y alegría, asi como a los chicos les llenaba de atenciones y mimos, pero esa ocasión fue totalmente distinta, Ella permanecía indiferente y seria concentrada en la cocción de su guiso. El santo de acuario se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa y el chico a su derecha como era costumbre, mirando el lugar que ocupaba Isaac, la mujer sirvió la comida y se sentó a cenar junto a los varones en un muy incomodo silencio, no había palabras ni habladas ni en señas. Al terminar de cenar la chica se llevo al muchacho al centro de la sala y comenzó a limpiarle las heridas y aplicarle nieve en las zonas inflamadas, y aunque no le dijo nada a su esposo le lanzaba miradas llenas de furia que no pasaron desapercibidas por ninguno de los habitantes de la cabaña en el bosque.

Esa noche por primera vez el galo y su mujer durmieron sin intercambiar palabras ni gestos de amor mutuo, ella estaba profundamente herida por su actitud para con Hyoga, y el no tenia intensiones ni energía para discutir así que prefería mantenerse indiferente hasta que se le pasara el fastidio a Misha, después de todo no podía esperar que entendiera al 100% que lo que hacia era por el bien de su ahora único pupilo. Al día siguiente nuevamente muy temprano los guerreros de hielo se retiraron a quien sabe donde para continuar con el inhumano entrenamiento para convertir a Hyoga en el poderoso portador de la armadura de cisne, mientras abuelo y nieta se dolían ante las lesiones del chico ruso y se admiraban de la horrible actitud el mentor, todo les parecía proporcionadamente injusto. Los recientes acontecimientos habían distraído a todos haciéndoles perder la noción del tiempo y del resto de las responsabilidades olvidando que esa noche era muy, muy importante, era la luna nueva de aquel mes.

Camus caminaba tenso de regreso a su hogar, a pesar de todo el chico rubio estaba resistiendo el entrenamiento cabalmente, no se doblegaba ante el cansancio, resistía los combates con su mentor a pesar de ser fácilmente vencido se levantaba una y otra vez decidido a superarse. Si tan solo ya superara ese duelo, si tan solo madurara y dejar a descansar a su difunda madre, sería un caballero completo, implacable no tendría limites, sin embargo ese tibio corazón lo echaba todo a perder.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina del caballero dorado, giro sus ojos en todas direcciones y confirmo sus sospechas, no habia luna, las dos noches desde que Misha le dio la noticia sobre su hijo ya habían pasado, y no había llevado a la ninfa a la cabaña cercana al muro de los hielos, no la había encadenado... Nicolas ahora mas que nunca seria incapaz de controlarla. Sus sentimientos de ira, frustración y tristeza que había desplegado contra Hyoga le hicieron perder la objetividad y por ese descuido ahora Misha podría estar en peligro ademas de ser un gran peligro para los demás. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia la cabaña y un muy confundido Hyoga lo siguió preguntándose del repentino cambio de actitud de su maestro.

Al llegar a la cabaña, sus sospechas se materializaron al encontrar la puerta de entrada completamente destrozada, con un aterrorizado Nicolas tirado junto a la mesa.

-Nicolas- Viajero...

-Camus- Nicolas, ¡he sido un estupido, lo olvide por completo!...

Hyoga no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, aprecia que había pasado un huracán por la cabaña, la mesa de centro estaba partida en dos, y los objetos como ollas y satenes estaban por todo el piso.

-Hyoga- Maestro, ¿que es lo que pasa?

-Nicolas- Se ha ido para el pueblo, debes detenerla... Camus... esta vez es diferente, no se si es por su maternidad pero...

-Hyoga- Nicolas, donde esta Misha?

El anciano no sabia que contestarle al jovencito ya que el ignoraba lo que le pasaba a la ninfa las noches sin luna, por lo que miraba nerviosamente a Camus y luego al niño mientras le temblaba la mandíbula por no saber que contestar y provocar la ira del santo de oro.

-Camus- Hyoga, quédate a cuidar a Nicolas

-Hyoga- No. Maestro, durante estos años le he obedecido ciegamente sin replicar, pero esta vez no sera así, Misha es una persona importante para mi, ella ha sido como una madre para mi y para Isaac estos últimos meses debo ir, si no pude hacer nada por mi madre hace años no puedo permitir que pase lo mismo con Misha.

Camus cerró los ojos como asimilando las palabras del jovencito.

-Camus- esta bien, pero deberas hacer lo que te diga por extraño que eso parezca, tienes que confiar.

El ruso asintió con determinación y se dirigieron hacia la salida, en dirección al pueblo. Cerca de la entrada de la cabaña se encontraban lo que parecían ser huellas de... oso... eran muy parecidas a las huellas de un oso polar, solo que eran bastante mas grandes. Durante los años en que Camus cuido de la mujer la había visto transformarse en lechuza, leopardo de las nieves y al parecer su forma favorita era el lobo blanco, todas ellas de un tamaño inusualmente mayor a los animales normales y de una blancura sobrenatural, siendo feroces depredadores que se habían vuelto difíciles de controlar aun para el santo de acuario, mas de una vez tuvo que utilizar sus aros de hielo y polvos de diamantes para contener la ira de Quione por impedirle ir a buscar la sangre que necesita para descansar.

Corrieron hasta el pueblo el cual se encontraba en penumbras y silencioso, lo que alarmaba aun mas al de acuario, Quione poseía un cosmos semidivino alimentado por las fuerzas de la naturaleza, muy diferente al cosmos de los santos, su presencia era como la de un animal y no era fácil localizarla, era un alma herida y despechada lo que le hacia sumamente peligrosa.

-Camus- Hyoga, tendremos que separarnos, no hay mucho tiempo para explicarte... ¿has escuchado los relatos de la gente sobre los espiritus de la nieve?

El muchachito miraba muy intrigado a su maestro.

-Camus- Pues son ciertos... no es su totalidad, Misha es el espiritu de la nieve... algo parecido... asi que debemos evitar que haga daño pero tambien debemos tratar de que no salga herida...

-Hyoga- Que?

-Camus- Recuerdas el lobo blanco de aquella noche? pues era Misha, pero ahora puede ser que la veamos de forma diferente... es posible que no seas capaz de protegerla tu solo, si la encuentras eleva tu cosmos para que acuda a ayudarte,

El ruso asintió con determinación, debía ser valiente, esta era la oportunidad en la que podría demostrar su valía como digno discípulo de Camus, podría proteger a esa mujer quien lo cuido como su madre y a la que tanto quería su difunto mejor amigo. Así que se separaron para buscar entre las obscuras y nevadas callejuelas de aquel pueblo algún rastro de la criatura sobrenatural que asechaba en busca de la sangre de una virgen destinada a la gloria...


	12. Chapter 12

La nevada aldea siberiana apenas dormía apacible en la obscura noche de luna nueva, las pálidas estrellas regalaban una tímida luz que se reflejaba en la blanca nieve, hombres y bestias estaban sumidos en un sepulcral sueño que le daban un aire fantasmal a las calles. El guardián de acuario avanzaba sigiloso en busca de algún sonido, alguna señal de altera de la presencia de Quione, los escasos ululares de algunas lechuzas hicieron girar los ojos del francés encontrando un par de lechuzas marrones revoloteando cerca de un árbol, por lo que decidió caminar un poco mas. Silencio... Silencio... los minutos pasaban entornes cargados de incertidumbre y temor que se dibujaban en el juvenil rostro del ruso quien avanzaba silenciosamente pegado a los muros de las construcciones, en busca de algo que pareciera inusual, una luz, una huella o un sonido que le advirtieran del peligro. Aun era para el imposible creer la extraordinaria explicación que le dio su maestro hace algunos minutos, no entendida como es que Misha pudiese ser el monstruoso lobo blanco de aquella noche, y mas confuso para el era estar al asecho de otra posible forma fantástica que la mujer de los ojos rojos pudiese tomar... todo parecía sacado de una especie de novela de terror, sin embargo su pecho latía con determinación, confiaba en las palabras de su maestro y haría todo lo posible por proteger a la del cabello plateado.

Es difícil saber cuanto tiempo trascurrió desde que los guerreros del hielo se internaron a la aldea en búsqueda de Quione, recorriendo sus callejuelas sin éxito hasta que... una luz anunciaba que los habitantes de aquella morada no dormían mas, Hyoga que se encontraba a unas dos calles de distancia apretó el paso hacia aquella luz que se fue expandiendo rápidamente iluminando los callejones y retumbando los muros con los gritos desgarradores de los hombres. Un grupo de unas 10 personas armadas con antorchas, picos, palas y rifles luchaban con lo que parecía ser una gran montaña de brillante nieve, que a cada paso que el adolescente se acercaba a la escena la imagen se iba aclarando revelando una escena que le paró los latidos del corazón. Se trataba de un monstruo... era un oso enorme de alrededor de 5 metros de alto, con tres cabezas que rugía fúricamente, sus enormes garras brillaban como el acero con la luz de las antorchas, en su lomo se batían enormes y níveas alas que arremolinaban la nieve y las llamas, las las patas traseras eran como las de los lobos y su enorme cola golpeaba los pilares de madera de la vivienda haciéndola vibrar, en una de las cabezas justo en la de en medio se retorcía entre sus fauces una niña de unos 6 años de edad que estaba fuertemente prensada a nivel del muslo derecho y cadera, llorando desconsoladamente presa del dolor y miedo que la bestia le producía y en la cabeza lateral izquierda colgaba una joven de unos 13 años totalmente inconsciente atravesada por los colmillos del animal a nivel del abdomen y pelvis, los aldeanos disparaban sus armas sin embargo eran completamente inútiles ante Quione.

Hyoga elevo al máximo su cosmos, pero al ver lo que ocurría no se podía dar el lujo de esperar mientras el monstruo continuaba martirizando a sus victimas, así que en un primer intento de detenerlo lanzo un rayo de aire frió hacia una de las cabezas del animal, hacidndo girar sus tres pares de ojos hacia el joven ruso que abria como platos sus azules orbes ante la impresionante figura de la mitológica Quione en todo su esplendor. La bestia agito sus garras mandando a volar a algunos pueblerinos y produciéndoles profundas heridas a otros con sus afiladas y metálicas garras, mientras la sangre de las victimas teñía un rojo camino por donde avanzaba. Hyoga giraba su cabeza en busca de su maestro el cual no aparecía por ningún lado, así que en un arrebato de valor y determinación elevo una vez mas el cosmos en su interior trazando con sus manos y piernas las estrellas de la constelación del cisne, concentro nuevamente todo su poder en sus manos, y para lanzar la técnica que recientemente había prendido de su mentor.

-Hyoga- ¡Polvo de diamantes!

El ataque del ruso dio justo en la cabeza que aprisionaba del vientre a la jovencita, haciendo enfurecer a Quione quien avanzaba lentamente resistiendo el chorro de aire frió que surfia de las manos entrelazadas del adolescente. Los aldeanos que permanecían cocientes miraban impresionados la batalla entre el chico y la bestia, despertando juntándose rápidamente una muchedumbre al rededor de la escena. De repente un segundo rayo plateado se unió al ataque del ruso haciendo que la bestia soltara a la jovencita de sus fauces, cayendo justo entre sus patas delanteras en un charco de sangre.

-Hyoga- ¡Maestro!

-Camus- Debemos sacar a esa niña de ahí, y conseguir que también suelte a la otra...

Camus seguía concentrando su polvo de diamantes contra la cabeza izquierda de Quione, mientras los aldeanos lanzaban lanzas y piedras contra la criatura.

-Hyoga- Maestro... creo que sé como podremos detenerla, congelando sus patas traceras, si la inmovilizamos no podrá hacer mas daño,

Camus, lo miro con cierta duda, sabia que si el detenía su ataque Quione repelería fácilmente a Hyoga y podría salir huyendo o peor aun, volar...

-Hyoga- ¡Maestro, puedo hacerlo! ¡confié en mi!

Camus giro sus ojos y mirando la enardecida muchedumbre y a la pequeña niña que aun gritaba desconsoladamente entre los dientes de Quione, comprendió que ese era el único plan que podría funcionar en esas circunstancias, así que asintió con la cabeza a su discípulo quien lo miro con sus azules ojos lleno de valentía. En ese momento pudo ver que el rostro de su discípulo no era ya el de un niño, era el de todo un caballero, de un digno portador de un ropaje sagrado.

-Camus- Listo, Hyoga... a la cuenta de tres...

El ruso fijó su celeste mirada en las patas traseras de la quimera, puesto si intentaba congelar las garras delanteras etaria a merced de las dos cabezas libres, era arriesgado ya que dejaría también muy vulnerable a la chica que yacía en la nieve, sin embargo era el único plan con el que contaba en tan poco tiempo.

-Camus- UNO... DOS... TRES!

Camus incrementó la fuerza de su rayo de aire frió haciendo rugir enfurecida a Quione, dejando caer a la niña que tenia en su cabeza central, al mismo tiempo que Hyoga se deslizaba rápidamente pasando en medio de sus patas delanteras hasta situarse en las patas traseras. Quione se paró sobre sus patas traseras haciendo gala de su impresionante altura y agitando violentamente sus garras y las enormes alas mientras Hyoga concentraba su cosmos en sus manos congelando rápidamente las extremidades del blanco animal. Camus sonreía orgulloso de la habilidad y poder desplegados por su pupilo.

Cuando el ruso terminó su tarea, se arrastró ágilmente hasta alcanzar a ambas niñas y sacarlas del alcance de la bestia, varios aldeanos se acercaron al ruso con duda y temor.

-Hyoga- Llévenselas cuanto antes, están severamente heridas, y ustedes también, deben alejarse, no sabemos cuanto tiempo podremos contenerla...

Los aldeanos tomaron a ambas criaturas y las cubrieron con mantas para llevárselas cuanto antes a ser atendidas, sin embargo no tenían intensión de obedecer al muchacho, la turba de aldeanos deseaba darle muerte en ese momento y en ese lugar al espantoso monstruo blanco que se hallaba aparentemente vulnerable al estar parcialmente inmovilizado.

Camus paró su ataque mirando a la distancia a la blanca quimera enfurecida rugiendo y aleteando tratando de safarse de la trampa de hielo, mientras el cielo comenzaba a clarear con los primeros rayos del sol, lo que significaba que pronto Misha recobraría su forma humana, así que debía sacarla cuanto antes de ahi. Quione al sentirse presa y acorralada se fue poco a poco calmando aunque sin desistir en sus intentos de liberarse, haciendo que los aldeanos cerraran un poco mas el circulo que rodeaba la escena.

Varios disparos se escucharon haciendo rugir furica a la criatura, y una lluvia de lanzas y piedras cayeron nuevamente sobre la bestia haciendo enfurecer al caballero de los hielos.

-Camus- ¡Basta!

Gritó haciendo estallar una especie de onda expansiva que derribo a todos los aldeanos y a su propio pupilo,

-Camus- Bajen sus armas... no ataquen mas...

-¡No lo escuchen!

-Debemos acabar con la bestia

-Todos hemos visto lo que ha sucedido, ahora dos niñas se debaten entre la vida y la muerte por causa de ese moustruo

Quione volvió a rugir alteando haciendo retroceder a los pueblerinos.

-Camus- Aléjense de aquí, yo me encargaré que no vuelva a hacer daño...

\- No podemos confiar en él, es otro demonio blanco

\- Todos lo vimos disparar nieve y luz con sus manos

\- Ese muchacho también, ¡son unos monstruos!

Otra lluvia de lanzas antorchas y balas cayo sobre el lomo de la criatura mientras los rayos del sol se iban asomando tímidamente por el horizonte, Camus enfureció nuevamente haciendo una segunda onda expansiva que estremeció la tierra.

\- Se los repetiré por ultima ves... largo de aqui...

Dijo en un tono siniestro que puso los pelos de punta a todos los aldeanos que poco a poco iban retrocediendo por el miedo que les inspiraba el santo dorado. De repente Hyoga se acerco a su maestro tocando levemente su hombro derecho, haciendo girar violentamente al de acuario para mirar al adolescente fria y penentrantemente como represaría por haberlo interrumpido.

-Hyoga- Maestro... Misha...

Camus miro hacia donde se encontraba el oso alado de tres cabezas que conforme los rayos del sol se iban apoderando del cielo del norte la ninfa de las nieves ia recuperando su forma humana, dejando perplejos y aterrorizados a los aldeanos que presenciaron la transformación.

-Es el espíritu de la nieve!

-Es una bruja!, una bruja de la nieve!

Camus se acercó a su mujer que yacía en la nieve tomándola gentilmente entre sus brazos tras cubrirla con su camiseta, se puso en pie con ella y extendió su mano derecha, disparando un rayo de luz plateada congelando a todos aquellos que fueron testigos de la transformación.

-Hyoga- Maestro... ¿que es lo que ha hecho?

Camus giro su rostro hacia el adolescente desplegando una nueva onda expansiva creada con su magnifico cosmos, tumbando de espaldas al ruso y haciendo mil pedazos a los hombres que quedaron congelados hacia unos instantes.

tras levantar caminar unos pasos con su amada Misha en brazos pudo notar que su nivea pilel se encontraba lastimada con multiples heridas y moretones resultantes de la batalla que habia librado contra la gente del pueblo... y contra él.


	13. Chapter 13

La luz del sol se colaba por las redijas de la ventana haciendo que Misha poco a poco despertara de su sueño de dos días. Durante toda su vida lidió con la amnesia posterior a las horribles noches de luna nueva, y por lo regular los días siguientes se sentía especialmente agotada, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, la cabeza le punzaba, las nauseas le molían, y le machacaba el dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo. Poco a poco se fue incorporando hasta quedar sentada sobre la cama y retirarse las sabanas para ponerse en pie noto las múltiples contusiones y pequeñas heridas que trazaban su nivea piel, siendo la primera vez que esto le sucedía. Fuertemente aferrada a la pared caminó hacia la estancia en busca de su abuelo o de Camus.

El caballero de acuario se encontraba fuera de la cabaña disparando hacia el cielo su aire congelado una y otra vez bufando de frustracion y rabia entre cada disparo.

-Nicolas- Camus, hijo... ¿que sucede?

Era algo totalmente inusual ver a Camus haciendo esto solo, por lo regular solo utilizaba sus poderes las veces necesarias o cuando se encontraba entrenando a los muchachos, o en este caso a Hyoga, pero este no era el caso, Hyoga había salido con el trineo a una población lejana donde nadie los conocía para traer víveres y medicinas.

-Camus- AAGrrrhhh!

Grito concentrando todo su poder formando una cristalina esfera de hielo entre sus manos. Nuevamente el santo de oro gruño de fastido y frustración lanzando aquel trozo de hielo al piso.

-Nicolás- Aún no consigues alcanzarlo... ¿no es asi?

Camus lanzo una mirada gélida y penetrante al lisiado que se sostenía con sus muletas, durante años de entrenamiento y a pesar de su extraordinario dominio del cosmos el caballero de acuario no era capaz de alcanzar el cero absoluto, si, estaba muy cerca de lograrlo eso era cierto, pero eso no le era suficiente, algo... algo en su interior le impedía llegar a tal perfección, tal vez todas esas preocupaciones, todas esas complicaciones que fue añadiendo a su vida poco a poco y que ahora le hacian perder la concentración. Si, era verdad sin darse cuenta su corazón se había ido entibiando con la llegada de Misha, se había vuelto impulsivo e imprudente al congelar y hacer trizas a todos esos aldeanos, se había dejado dominar por sus emociones contrario a todo lo que les enseño a sus discípulos.

Justo cuando Camus pretendia huir hacia el bosque para no escuchar mas a Nicolás giro su mirada y encontró a Misha en el portal junto a su abuelo apenas manteniéndose en pie. No pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se encogía, y esas ansias de estar junto a ella, así que a pesar de todas esas emociones encontradas caminó hacia la cabaña para tomar en brazos a su mujer y una vez en la sala reprenderle por haberse puesto en pie en su estado.

-Misha- Camus... ¿qué me paso? ¿que pasó la noche de luna nueva?

-Camus- Lo de siempre, Misha. La maldición de Quione te poseyó.

Nicolás noto que algo había cambiado en su nieta, inexplicablemente era la misma pero a la vez diferente, así que consideró la posibilidad de contarle con detalle todo lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo esperó a ver lo que Camus tenia que decir.

-Misha- Si, eso lo se... tuve un sueño, en el que veía a Quione a través de mi espejo, donde me decía que pronto seriamos libres, ambas... Camus, amor mio... tengo miedo. Durante todos estos años siempre me he negado a saber lo que ocurre conmigo las noches de luna nueva, pero lo se ahora... Quione me lo mostró todo, lo vi en sus ojos, he visto todas y cada unas de las victimas de las que derrame su sangre, sé también que ambas niñas murieron pocas horas después de ser arrebatadas de las garras de Quione. Tengo miedo, tengo miedo por ti... por nosotros

Dijo con sus temblorosas manos y luego se tocó el vientre.

-Camus- Lo que sucedió la ultima noche de luna nueva fue enteramente culpa mía, me distraje...

Sin mas la ninfa blanca se echó a los brazos del francés llorando a mares, no tenia mas palabras, estaba profundamente triste de causarle tantos problemas a su amado y ahora involucrar a su querido niño ruso, estaba horrorizada de saber que ella había matado a su propia madre, y con los recientes hechos ya sumaba 10 victimas inocentes de la maldición de Quione. todo mezclado con el luto en su corazón por la reciente pérdida de su adorado Isaac.

Los días pasaron lentos y sombríos en la cabaña, la chica del cabello plateado parecía ser otra, manteniéndose enclaustrada en la cabaña la mayor parte del tiempo perdiendo lo sonrosado de sus mejillas dándole un aspecto aun mas pálido y fantasmal de ye de por si su raro albinismo le confería. Hyoga quien amaba a Misha como si fuese una madre le dolía profundamente verla en tal estado sabiendo que ella era otra victima mas de la maldición de Quione, trataba por todos los medios de darle un poco de alegría con pequeños detalles: halagando sus guisos, y llevándole de vez en cuando una flor que podía conseguir cada que iba a comprar víveres. Mientras Camus continuaba sombrío y callado la mayor parte del tiempo, recuperando su actitud fría ante todos por lo que el entrenamiento del ruso seguía siendo duro y casi inhumano y en sus ratos de soledad se escapaba a los bosque para tratar una y otra vez de alcanzar el tan anhelado cero absoluto.

Cierto día Misha parecía estar de un animo mejor, se colocó su abrigo de piel blanca y salio de la cabaña como en tiempos pasados a recoger leña y frutos secos, Camus se encontraba en el bosque y Hyoga apenas se disponía a irse en el trineo por los encargos de la semana. Nicolás noto el repentino y extraño cambio de actitud de su nieta, así que gracias a la experiencia que dan los años decidió que lo mejor seria no dejarla sola y vigilarla muy bien, así que llamó a Hyoga para que en lugar de ir al pueblo, vigilara muy bien lo que Misha hacia y evitara que se acercara a la aldea. Hyoga comprendió lo delicado de la situación y se dio a la tarea de seguirla.

Todo parecía ir bien, Misha recolectaba pequeños trozos de leña y una que otra bellota que introducía a su canasta sin internarse en el bosque, en lugar de eso tomo rumbo hacia el lugar de los hielos eternos que era la misma dirección de la aldea, Hyoga continuo silencioso y oculto, y solo decidió observarla, si no avanzaba demasiado tal vez no seria necesario regresara por la fuerza, así que se limitó a seguirla. De repente algo llamó poderosamente la atención tanto de Misha como de Hyoga: Se trataba de un niño pequeño que estaba varado con su trineo en medio del inmenso paisaje nevado, era algo realmente extraño que un chiquillo de no mas de 8 años anduviera solo por ahi, así que Misha corrió entre la nieve para ver lo que le pasaba, y al mismo tiempo Hyoga decidió también acercarse, no podía confiarse de nadie, ni siquiera de un niño pequeño en su afán de proteger a la mujer de su maestro.

El chiquillo no lograba hacer avanzar a sus 12 perros de trineo, cada uno parecia querer ir en una direccion contraria, ademas que cada que los perros lograban avanzar un tramo su trineo parecía dar la vuelta por si solo hacia la derecha fastidiando aun mas a los de por si estresados canes que nuevamente paraban su trayectoria y el pobre niño debía comenzar todo otra vez. Frustrado apretaba con sus enguantadas manitas el látigo pero no se atrevía a azotar a los animales. De repente la blanca figura de Misha lo hizo saltar de miedo, obviamente estaba mas que enterado de los acontecimientos pasados y al igual que todos los aldeanos tenia un miedo paralizante por la ninfa de las nieves, esa que tantos vieron convertirse en una espantosa quimera y había matado a dos niñas y al rededor de 20 hombres.

El muchachito temblaba de terror al ver a la extraña mujer blanca de ojos rojos acercandose a el, tanto fue su temor que se trato de ocultar detras del trineo temblando y esperando lo peor, Misha lo miraba con preocupacion y con sus manos trataba de hacer ademanes para que el niño se calmara, sin embargo el chiquillo seguia tan aterrorizado que pronto comenzo a llorar.

-Hyoga- Tranquilo, pequeño, no te haremos daño

El rostro del muchacho ruso se encontraba muy cerca de Jacob a quien trataba de tranquilizar.

-Jacob- ¡El espiritu de la nieve! ¡el espiritu de la nieve!

Dijo lanzandose a los brazos del ruso.

-Hyoga- No tengas miedo, niño. Ella es Misha, y te aseguro que estas ante la persona mas dulce y bondadosa que puedas conocer.

El niño abrio los ojos con algo de duda y miró a la joven ninfa arrodillada a su lado con cara de preocupacion, totalmente quieta y sin hacer nada que pudiese herirlo.

-Hyoga- ¿Lo ves? ella es una buena persona, en realidad esta muy preocupada por ti por haberte encontrado varado solo en los alrededores de la región de los hielos eternos.

Misha sonrio levemente al ver que el niño tomaba una posicion un poco mas relajada y por fin habia dejado de llorar.

-Hyoga- ¿que es lo que haces aqui tu solo?

-Jacob- Voy hacia el bosque por leña y a cazar conejos.

-Hyoga- Estas seguro de lo que dices, ¿como pretendes llevarte la leña si nisiquiera puedes mantener la direccion de tu trineo?

-Jacob- Eso a ti no te importa

El niño se aparto del ruso y nuevamente se subio a su trineo y con las riendas trato de dirigir a sus perros, que nuevamente hicieron caso omiso al infante.

-Hyoga- Lo estas haciendo todo mal.

El muchacho miro furioso al ruso y a la ninfa y nuevamente trato de avanzar y esta vez utilizo el latigo para asustar a los perros quienes dieron un fuerte tiron al trineo haciendo caer al niño y nuevamente detenerse en seco para no ir a ningun lado. Jacob se limpio la nieve de la cara con el dorso del brazo tratando de aguantar las lagrimas de frustracion.

-Hyoga- Deja que te ayudemos...

Hyoga le hablo a Misha en lenguaje de señas y ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvio a sonreir y camino hacia los perros soltandolos uno a uno de las correas del trineo.

-Jacob- ¿que está haciendo? ¡se van a escapar mis perros!

-Hyoga- Tranquilo, solo observa

Misha despues de soltar a todos los perros estos la rodearon meneando la cola tranquilos y dociles ante ella, y uno por uno la ninfa de las nieves fue colocando en nuevos lugares a cada uno de los canes, asegurando las correas sin ningun tipo de problema ni oposicion de los animales. Mientras Hyoga acomodaba los paquetes que se encontraban en el trineo de Jacob.

-Hyoga- Muy bien, intentalo nuevamente.

Jacob subió desconfiado a su trineo y con un movimiento suave de las riendas los perros avanzaron ordenados justo hacia donde el niño los dirigía, era algo totalmente increíble, ese par de desconocidos habían hecho que la docena de desobedientes animales fueran dóciles y calmados y su viejo trineo que parecía nunca avanzar en linea recta avanzaba mejor que nunca. después de alejarse un buen tramo de los extraños, Jacob no pudo con la curiosidad y dio media vuelta a su trineo para encontrarse nuevamente con los desconocidos que le habían ayudado, en realidad estaba pasmado, esa mujer era tal y como los aldeanos describieron al espíritu de la nieve sin embargo, ya no le inspiraba terror, mas bien era curiosidad.

-Jacob- Muchas gracias por ayudarme... ¿pero como lograron que los perros obedeciaran, y el trineo?

Hyoga y Misha se miraron y sonrieron al niño, finalmente el ruso hablo nuevamente.

-Hyoga- Me llamo Hyoga, y ella, como te habia dicho es Misha.

-Jacob- Yo soy Jacob, mucho gusto

Hyoga, hablo en señas a Misha para que pudiera conocer el nombre del niño, asi mismo le dijo que les daba las gracias por ayudarle con el trineo, lo que hizo que la ninfa sonriera después de todos esos horribles días. La mujer se acercó al niño y le tomo las manos, y nuevamente hablo al rubio para que le preguntara algo al niño.

-Hyoga- Como ves Misha esta muy feliz de conocerte, y mas de poder ayudarte. Ella quiere saber si ya has comido algo.

El niño se puso algo colorado, en realidad tenia días sin probar bocado, se podía notar que el pequeño estaba algo descuidado a juzgar por sus ropas y la palidez de su rostro.

-Hyoga- Anda, tenemos comida en la cabaña, podemos darte un poco para que te lleves a tu casa, no te preocupes, no somos lo que la gente dice.

Jacob dudo unos momentos, pero al ver que los perros le meneaban la cola a la chica sorda, acepto la invitación asintiendo con la cabeza.


	14. Chapter 14

Jacob devoraba con ansiedad la cálida sopa que humeaba en su plato, era un delicioso guiso de venado con verduras, hacia tanto que no comía que se prácticamente se tragaba la comida sin siquiera masticarla Misha sonreía complacida al ver que al pequeño niño le gustara su comida, mientras Hyoga y Nicolás lo miraban sorprendidos por su manera de comer. Misha le preguntó al ruso algo en lenguaje de señas para luego este se dirigiese a Jacob.

-Hyoga- Quiere saber si uieres mas sopa o si prefieres una tarta de frutos rojos que preparó

-Jacob- Esta delicioso... muchas gracias. No quisiera abusar de ustedes.

-Hyoga- ¡Oh vamos! ¡para nada!, en realidad Misha esta muy contenta de tenerte aqui, asi que no te de pena... le diré que si quieres probar la tarta.

-Nicolas- Ella esta muy feliz con tu visita Jacob, vamos come todo lo que quieras

Dijeron sonriendo el adolescente y el viejo montañés quien luego se dirigió a la albina para traducir lo que el chiquillo había dicho. La mujer de ojos rojos sonrió ampliamente y sacó de su austero horno de leña una deliciosa tarta de frutos rojos que humeaba un delicioso y dulce aroma. Ambos chicos miraban embobados el postre relamiendose los bigotes ante semejante manjar. La chica lo cortó y sirvió una rebanada para cada uno y se sentó frente a ellos con una sonrisa encantadora. Jacob probo primero la tarta y quedó maravillado ante el sabor seguido de Hyoga que también sonrió ante la reacción del niño.

-Jacob- ¡Esto esta exquisito! ¡muchisimas gracias Misha!

Hyoga tradujo el mensaje para que la ninfa pudiese comprenderlo, ella dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza del pequeño y se dispuso alegremente a lavar los platos.

-Jacob- Nunca habia comido algo tan rico en mi vida.

-Hyoga- A mi tambien me gusta mucho, es mi favorita y tambien es la favorita del maestro

-Jacob- ¿del maestro? entonces este señor es tu maestro y no tu papá

-Hyoga- Oh no, no, Nicolás es el abuelo de Misha, la mujer de mi maestro. El no está ahora, pero pronto lo conoceras, es una gran persona

-Jacob- Entonces tu tambien eres huerfano

-Nicolas- Pero como ves somos una pequeña familia

-Jacob- Entonces tu maestro es el hombre que dobló la barra de hierro y dispara rayos y nieve con las manos...

El muchacho y el viejo dudaron un poco para contestar al niño, con los recientes hechos ya no se sabia a ciencia cierta a quien temia mas la gente si a la ninfa o al caballero dorado. Hyoga asinto con semblante serio a su invitado.

-Jacob- tu eres ese chico, el que se enfrentó al monstruo, tu también puedes hacer lo mismo que tu maestro, y Misha es el espíritu de la nieve, como la gente dice.

Ambos hombres quedaron pasmados, no sabían que responderle al pequeño.

-Nicolás- Jacob, como ves las cosas no son tal y como la gente las cuenta, Camus y Hyoga son buenas personas, y Misha... Misha no tiene la culpa de ser como es, ella es bondadosa y jamas le haría daño a alguien intencionalmente

-Jacob- Algunas personas dicen que el mostruo devoró a los aldeanos pero yo sé que no es cierto, yo vi que fue el hombre de cabello azul... tu maestro, ¿no es verdad Hyoga?.

El ruso miró hacia abajo y asintió con la cabeza con cierto dolor en el alma.

-Jacob- Mi padrastro era uno de ellos...

Nicolás y Hyoga sientieron sus almas encogerse al escuchar las palabras del niño, estaban horrizados al ver los resultados de los pasados acontecimientos tan cercanos a ellos.

-Hyoga- L..Lo siento mucho Jacob...

-Jacob- No Hyoga, no lo sientas, en realidad me ha liberado. Mi padrastro en realidad no me quería, desde que mamá murio y me dejo a su cuidado mi vida ha sido miserable, siempre me golpeaba cuando llegaba borracho, y había días que ni siquiera tenia una moneda para comer... no me permitia usar el trineo ni los perros, pero ahora que no está puedo usar el trineo y buscar por mi cuenta lo que necesitamos los perros y yo.

-Nicolas- De verdad lo siento, pequeño. Puedes quedarte con nosotros...

-Jacob- No señor, muchas gracias. No quiero causar mas problemas.

-Hyoga- ¡Para nada! en mi habitación hay otra cama que tu puedes ocupar

-Nicolas- Aqui siempre tendras comida caliente y a Misha le vendría muy bien tu compañía

-Hyoga- asi es, ella estará muy feliz si te quedas

-Jacob- No lo se... es que...no quiero ser un estorbo

-Nicolas- Pronto Hyoga tendra que partir a oriente y cuando eso suceda estaremos muy solos...

-Hyoga- Ademas, pronto Misha tendrá un bebé... y necesitará mucha ayuda...

El niño poco a poco fue dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa de convencimiento, esa gente que le ofrecía asilo parecía buena, todo lo contrario a lo que se rumoreaba en el pueblo. Y fue así como el pequeño se quedó en la cabaña del bosque. A Camus no le convencía del todo el hecho, pero no había mas remedio que aceptarlo ya que a Misha le hacia feliz, desde que el niño llego a la cabaña parecía haber recuperado un poco del ánimo que había perdido desde los días pasados.

Nicolás y Hyoga explicaron a Jacob todo lo de la maldicion de Quione a Jacob para que este comprendiera los pasados hechos. El pequeño huerfano era tambien quien se encargaba de ir de vez en cuando a la aldea para enterarse de como estaban las cosas y revisar en la oficina postal si habia alguna carta proveniente del santuario para el frances.

Hyoga, Misha y Nicolas rápidamente se encariñaron con Jacob, y el chiquillo veía en Hyoga el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo y un ejemplo a seguir y el ruso también desbordo en el niño su cariño y confianza que le hacia tanta falta desde que su gran amigo Isaac había muerto. Así fue como Jacob se enteró que Hyoga se encontraba entrenando para convertirse en caballero de Athena, que su madre estaba en un barco hundido debajo de la gruesa capa de hielo de la playa congelada, jurándole a su ahora hermano mayor que él siempre velaría el sueño de su madre cuando Hyoga tuviese que partir.

Cuando los tiempos son felices o parecen serlo los dias pasan apresuradamente, y fue asi que el mes casi se acababa y pronto seria luna nueva otra vez por lo que el caballero de acuario tendria que estar preparado para lo que se avecinaba.

Cierta noche mientras todos en la cabaña dormian, la ninfa blanca giraba nerviosamente en su lecho mientras dormia, mientras en sueños escuchaba como un susurro una voz que le llamaba

-Misha...Misha...

Resonaba una voz femenina como un arrullo en su mente, era curioso que esto sucediera porque era sorda de nacimiento, sin embargo en ese sueño claramente podía oír la voz de esa mujer y entender sus palabras.

-Pronto seremos libres... puedo sentirla... tiene un destino lleno de gloria, nuestra búsqueda esta a punto de terminar y esta tan cerca...

-Misha- ¿Quione eres tu?

Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer, era idéntica a ella, piel blanca como la nieve, cabello plateado que destellaba reflejos metálicos y ojos rojos, sin embargo sus ojos no eran como los de ella, estos ojos rojos brillaban como dos llamas, su presencia era totalmente mística, brillando fluorecente como si tuviese luz propia.

-Quione- Yo soy tu... somos una misma. Solo que tu no lo quieres ver, te niegas a aceptar tu naturaleza.

-Misha- No, yo no soy tu... tu vives en mi cuerpo por una mala pasada del destino

-Quione- Estábamos destinadas a ser una sola, y ahora después de miles de años estamos a punto de de lograr lo que queremos

-Misha- No, yo no quiero volver a asesinar

-Quione- Eso es algo inevitable, es algo que aunque no quieras admitir lo deseas, porque está en tu naturaleza, si sigues tus instintos pronto serás libre y mi yo podré descansar

-Misha- Prefiero seguir condenada a vivir tu maldición antes que volver a matar a una niña inocente

-Quione- ¿y ese hombre? ¿estará dispuesto a seguir viviendo con la maldición? Pronto se cansara de ti, su deber no esta aquí contigo, Misha, su deber está con Athena... pronto regresará a Grecia para proteger al Santuario y lo vi... lo vi volver de la muerte para proteger a Athena y no estabas tu, no estábamos nosotras porque somos una carga para él.

-Misha- ¡No es verdad!... ¡mientes!

-Quione- La sangre gloriosa que buscamos esta cerca, puedo sentirla palpitar en su joven corazón... si la tomamos no volverás a trasformarte en bestia... podras seguir tu vida y podrás amar a ese hombre sin lastimarlo...

-Misha- ¡Déjame en paz!

-Quione- Derramarás su sangre sobre la nieve y seré libre, así está escrito y así será... porque tú y yo somos una misma...

Misha despertó empapada en sudor de aquella pesadilla, porque eso era... una horrible pesadilla. Miró a su lado y el caballero de oro continuaba profundamente dormido, la ninfa se recostó sobre su almohada mirando directamente al techo, tenia que dormir... "¿a que se referirá con que la sangre de una virgen gloriosa esta cerca? ¿ de quien se referirá?" pensó. Luego negó violentamente con la cabeza, no podía permitirse siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de volver a dañar a una criatura inocente.

Poco a poco Camus despertó al sentir los incómodos movimientos de su pareja. Así que la abrazo desde la espalda y besó tiernamente el blanco hombro de su mujer. Ella giro para quedar de frente a su amado y mirarlo a sus ojos. Soltando el abrazo, Camus le pregunto a su esposa que es lo que le impedía dormir.

-Misha- He tenido otra pesadilla... Quione... Quione me habla a través de mis sueños

-Camus- Tranquila, yo siempre, siempre estaré contigo, ¿recuerdas? lo he jurado ante el bosque, el cielo, la nieve y el viento del norte, estamos unidos, y así sera por siempre.

Ella le creia, creia todas y cada una de sus palabras, amaba a ese hombre mas de lo que hubiera imaginado ser capaz de amar, y confiaba en él Quione solamente quería jugar con su mente para que hiciera lo que quería, pero su amor hacia el santo de oro era mucho mas grande que el miedo que le infundía el espíritu que la poseía las noches de luna nueva.

-Camus- Seguiremos enfrentando esto juntos, la próxima luna nueva estaremos preparados, ahora duerme que debes descansar.

Y tomándola entre sus brazos la ninfa de las nieves cerró sus orbes carmesí, recuperó el ritmo sereno de su respiración y sus corazones se sincronizaron. En realidad eran uno solo, no de la forma que el espíritu de la nieve decía ser uno con Misha, Misha y Camus realmente eran uno mismo porque su amor así lo había dispuesto, porque cada uno de ellos así lo decidió y ¿por que no?, tal vez el destino así lo había querido porque no solamente estamos destinados a la desgracia, de vez en cuando también esta escrito para los mortales poseer bendiciones y felicidad, sus almas y sus vidas eran una sola... nada, nada ni nadie podría contra ellos.


	15. Chapter 15

La tan esperada luna nueva era esa noche, por lo que el caballero de acuario llevó a su mujer a la otra cabaña, esa que estaba justo en la región de los hielos eternos donde solía entrenar a sus dos discípulos antes de mudarse con Nicolás y Misha en medio del bosque. En esa ocasión Hyoga se ofreció a acompañar a su maestro para ayudarle a contener a Quione, lo cual Camus aceptó, a pesar de ser frió y orgulloso sabia muy bien que el muchacho le seria de mucha ayuda, ¿y por que no? también esta experiencia le serviría para complementar su entrenamiento, después de todo, no era común que un caballero se enfrentara a una criatura mitológica.

Al llegar a la cabaña Misha le pidió a los guerreros que la encadenaran muy bien, a lo que el mayor de los hombres asintió, a pesar de saber que esto no seria un impedimento para Quione, ya que con su nueva forma de oso tricéfalo las cadenas no eran obstáculo para salir de aquel lugar.

Debido a la ubicación tan cercana del polo norte en la que se encontraban los días parecían eternos debido a la gran cantidad de horas de luz solar en primavera-verano, sin embargo durante el invierno las noches parecían ser eternas gozando muy pocas horas de la bendición del astro rey. Para fortuna del caballero de acuario se encontraban en pleno verano, y dadas las circunstancias de la peligrosa y casi incontrolable forma de Quione, Camus consideró terminar lo antes posible con el entrenamiento de Hyoga y partir con Misha hacia Grecia, no podía imaginarse tenerla convertida en bestia por tantas horas seguidas ahora con esa forma de oso alado, solo serian unas cuantas semanas mas para poder concluir la misión.

Las horas pasaron lentas y con una enrome tensión, Camus esperó dentro de lo que era antes una de las alcobas junto a la ninfa para hacerle compañía mientras el chico ruso esperaba en la antigua estancia recostado con las manos detrás la nuca en un rincón del suelo. Cuando por fin el sol comenzaba a ocultarse Camus llamó a Hyoga para que este se pusiera en pie y juntos estar alerta para cuando Quione hiciera su aparición.

Misha continuaba sentada con la cabeza gacha mirando atentamente los grilletes que tenia en tobillos y muñecas mientras balanceaba suavemente sus pies el tintinear de las cadenas le parecía hipnótico y musical, mientras se iba haciendo cada vez mas consiente de los latidos de su corazón, sus respiraciones y el correr de su sangre por venas y arterias, internándola en un trance que desvanecía poco a poco su consciencia del mundo exterior.

-Misha...Misha...

Nuevamente la extraña sensación de "oír" una voz se fue colando por la mente de la albina.

-Quione- Esta noche cumpliremos nuestro destino... regresaré a ser libre junto al viento y la nieve una vez que su sangre coloree de rojo la nieve.

La consciencia de Misha poco a poco se fue difuminando con el alma de Quione, confundiéndose entre si, mezclándose y uniéndose para crear un solo ente, los recuerdos de miles de años pasaron por los ojos de su alma, escuchando los millares de llantos y gritos de desolación de todas y cada una de las víctimas de su maldición, todas de alguna forma habían sido un paso para acercarse a la correcta...

-Camus- ¡Hyoga! mantente justo detrás de mi

El caballero de oro alertaba a su alumno, pues nuevamente Quione estaba despertando ante ellos, primero tomando la forma de leopardo de las nieves safándose sin ningún problema de los grilletes sin siquiera la necesidad de romperlos. El animal miraba fijamente al par de guerreros enseñando ferozmente sus colmillos y tomando una posición asechante, a punto de saltar hacia cualquier lado con tal de escapar.

-Hyoga- Maestro, esta vez es un animal mas pequeño, parece que será mas sencillo que la vez pasada

-Camus- No te confíes, en muy pocas ocasiones ha usado el leopardo...ademas es capaz de cambiar de una forma a otra en cualquier momento.

El blanco animal saltó de repente justo hacia donde estaban ambos hombres, siendo repelido por un rayo de aire frió por el francés, mandando a volar a la bestia y estrellándolo contra uno de los muros de la cabaña y tirar una buena parte de la pared, El galo uso sus anillos de hielo para inmovilizar a Quione que lanzaba zarpazos y mordiscos por doquier, mientras la cabaña temblaba a punto de caerse por haberse dañado uno de los muros que sostenían la mayor parte del peso de la pequeña construcción. Los hombres salieron corriendo de la cabaña y casi inmediatamente esta cayo a pedazos quedando reducida a un montón de leña y escombros.

-Hyoga- Maestro... sigue debajo de los escombros

-Camus- Lo se, tu ve por ese lado y yo por aquel, así podremos detenerla...

Tomaron direcciones opuestas pues la criatura era tan impredecible que podría salir corriendo rumbo a cualquier lugar. De pronto los escombros comenzaron a moverse lentamente alzándose hacia arriba advirtiendo la presencia de la criatura, sin embargo el grave y estruendoso rugido anunció a los guerreros el cambio de forma de la ninfa. La cabeza de un oso blanco se fue alzando de entre los escombros seguido del resto del enorme cuerpo del animal, que se abalanzo directamente contra el muchacho ruso a toda velocidad.

-Hyoga- ¡Polvo de diamantes!

El ataque de Hyoga apenas logro disminuir la velocidad de la Bestia impidiendo que lograra alcanzarlo, mientras Camus moviéndose a extraordinaria velocidad se coloco entre las patas traseras del oso para inmovilizarlo como la vez anterior, y tras haberlo logrado se colocó junto a su discípulo asegurándose que este no tuviera ninguna lesión.

-Camus- Bien hecho, Hyoga. ¿estás bien?

-Hyoga- Si maestro, parece que con eso será suficiente...

-Camus- Hyoga, aun restan varias horas de obscuridad, no podemos bajar la guardia hasta que Misha regrese a la normalidad.

La bestia rugía furiosa al no poder moverse, lo que poco a poco comenzó a hacerla crecer y mutar rápidamente, del cuello del animal brotaban dos montículos a cada lado de su cabeza, los cuales fueron creciendo rápidamente apareciendo en cada uno de ellos un par de ojos rojos y abriéndose un hocico con enormes dientes, al tiempo que en el lomo iban saliendo las enormes y batientes alas. El caballero de acuario continuaba expectante ante tal transformación.

-Hyoga- De cualquier forma dudo mucho que pueda romper el hielo que formo usted en sus patas

-Camus- Eso espero, Hyoga... pero... tengo un mal presentimiento... algo es diferente esta vez...

Quione batía sus alas desesperadamente rugiendo con furor azotando sus enormes garras contra el suelo levantando la nieve a su alrededor. Poco a poco el batir de sus alas hizo que la nieve que había levantado comenzara a girar a su alrededor creando una pequeña tormenta de nieve que poco a poco se fue agrandando mas y mas... hasta convertirse en una verdadera que apenas y podía permitir ver a ambos hombres.

"Es igual a la primera vez que la vi..." Pensó, igual en aquel día en que vio por primera vez los ojos rojos de Misha entre la violenta tempestad de nieve, y ahora podía ver brillar los tres pares de ojos rojos pertenecientes a la culpable de su maldición. De pronto un golpe seco directo a su pecho le hizo perder la respiración por unos instantes, notando que los ojos de la bestia no se encontraban en el sitio donde se suponía estaba inmovilizada, sintiendo el cosmos de su pupilo arder al máximo a unos metros de él. Camus se levantó rápidamente para ir en ayuda del ruso, y mucho le sorprendió lo que apenas podían distinguir sus ojos.

Quione se encontraba apenas separada de Hyoga quien se estaba tumbado en el suelo lanzando con todas sus fuerzas su polvo de diamantes, lo suficiente para que sus tres cabezas y garras no pudiesen alcanzarle. El cuerpo del monstruo ya no era igual, se había tornado traslúcido y brillante como si estuviese hecho de hielo sólido, destacando los seis ojos carmesí que brillaban como llamas, y en el vientre del animal se podía apreciar una luz azulada que palpitaba rápida y rítmicamente.

Una sensación de hueco en el estómago se apoderó del galo... no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Quione quería matar... a Hyoga, era tan extraño pero los hechos no mentían, en este última luna nueva Quione no había intentado siquiera dirigirse a la aldea, desde el principio atacó al joven ruso, es mas, esto había sucedido desde que el muchacho se había enfrentado a ella en la aldea y desde que Camus dejó de verlo como un niño y lo reconoció como el legitimo futuro portador de la armadura del cisne. Pero... ¿como era posible?... ¿no se supone que debería ser la sangre de una virgen con un destino glorioso?... o a caso el genero del dueño de aquella sangre no es de importancia, mientras conserve su pureza y su destino este marcado para hacer historia...

Camus recobró la cordura tras esos breves instantes de sorpresa, elevó su cosmos y lanzo su aire frió contra una de las cabezas de la criatura con el fin de distraerle y que su pupilo pudiese escapar. Quione ni siquiera giro su cabeza lateral para mirar al galo, seguía absorta en tratar de destrozar al adolescente que yacía bajo ella tratando de defenderse con todas sus fuerzas, mientras la distancia que la separaba de su objetivo se iba acortando. Camus haciendo uso de sus movimientos a velocidad de la luz se colocó frente a su pupilo justo entre él y la criatura de hielo.

-Camus- ¡Polvo de Diamantes!

La técnica del santo de oro se estrello justo en el lugar donde emergían las tres cabezas de Quione haciéndola pararse en dos patas alargando la distancia entre ella y su pupilo.

-Camus- ¡Hyoga, Huye, Quione quiere matarte a ti!

El chico no podía creer lo que su maestro le decía, conocía la leyenda... por lo que le parecía imposible que él fuera el portador de aquella sangre gloriosa que podría darle el descanso a la ninfa.

-Hyoga- ¡Maestro, no lo dejaré!

-Camus- ¿Que no me oíste?, ¡lárgate de aquí o te va a matar!

El galo lanzó con mas fuerza el polvo de diamantes lo que hizo volar a Quione a varios metros de ahi, al mismo tiempo la armadura dorada de acuario llego desde el cielo para cubrir a su portador en breves segundos. Era la primera vez que Hyoga veía a su maestro vistiendo su armadura, su corazón dio un vuelco de emoción y orgullo de ser alumno de aquel hombre que parecía ser invendible, brillando con reflejos dorados en el blanco remolino glacial que los envolvía.

Quione agito sus alas alzándose del suelo y tomando algura poco a poco. Con cada batir de sus imponentes alas el viento se tornaba mas recio y torrencial, la nieve junto a las tinieblas de la noche hacían casi imposible poder ver con la escasa y tímida luz que emanaba de las estrellas. Tomando la suficiente altura la bestia se fue en picada en direccion al ruso con el fin de atravesarle con sus garras y colmillos, desbordando en su trayecto un extraño y salvaje cosmos lleno de hostilidad. El cuerpo de camos actuó casi automáticamente entrelazando sus manos y estirando sus brazos por arriba de su cabeza, elevó su cosmos... pero...no pudo, no se atrevió a lanzar su ataque contra aquella criatura, si no controlaba su poder podría matarla a ella y al hijo que llevaba en sus entrañas. Por lo que separó sus brazos y simplemente volvió a usar su cosmos para crear una especie de escudo semiesférico para protegerse a si mismo y a Hyoga del impacto de la enorme criatura.

El golpe de Quione contra el muro de hielo que creo Camus fue ensordecedor, las grietas atravesaban la cúpula anunciando que poco tiempo podría resistir la barrera que protegía a ambos hombres mientras otros fuertes golpes se hacían notorios desde la parte externa del domo de hielo.

-Camus- ¡Hyoga! salgamos de aquí

le grito al chico ruso señalando una abertura bastante grande por donde ambos podrían salir antes de ser aplastados por los bloques de hielo o ser alcanzados por Quione. El rubio asintió con determinación y ambos se dirigieron hacia la abertura, sien embargo no fue suficiente pues con ultimo impacto de sus garras Quione logro romper por completo la cúpula quedando justo en medio de los dos guerreros de Hielo.

El oso tricéfalo resoplaba dejando escapar lo que parecía vapor por cada una de sus enormes bocas, acercándose lenta y amenazantemente al ruso, Camus sabia perfectamente que Quione no iba a parar hasta conseguir lo que deseaba, así que nuevamente se acerco a ella para contener su furia, Hyoga en un alarde de valentía se puso de pie y tras su maestro adoptó su posición de ataque.

-Hyoga- Maestro, la leyenda dice que debe solamente derramar la sangre, ¿no es verdad?, tal vez si logramos que solo me hiera podríamos liberar a Misha

-Camus- ¿Estas loco?, ¿acaso no ves que no se va a conformar con solo herirte?

-Hyoga- De cualquier forma estaría feliz de entregar mi vida por Misha, por su hijo y por usted maestro...

-Camus- No digas tonterías, no te dejaré hacer esa estupidez

Quione nuevamente se lanzo contra el par de guerreros abriendo sus fauces y extendiendo sus garras en el ultimo salto con el que pretendía alcanzar el cuerpo de Hyoga, quien solo se mantenía atento a los movimientos de la bestia pues estaba totalmente dispuesto a verter su sangre para la liberación de la ninfa, Camus disparó nuevamente su aire frió contra la bestia con el fin de detenerle y pero esta lo recibió de frente bufando de enojo y dolor.

-Hyoga- ¡Maestro si sigue así, lastimará a Misha! ¡deje que una de sus garras me alcance y pongamos fin a toda esta pesadilla! si en mi destino hay gloria es porque se la he arrebatado a Isaak, yo no quiero ese destino que ha costado tan caro a todos... Maestro déjela tomar mi sangre...

Camus se sintió tentado a obedecer la sugerencia de su alumno, tal vez, y solo tal vez esta vez podrian engañar a la diosa de la luna y evitar que la ninfa arrebatase otra vida y aun asi lograran la liberación de su amada Misha, tal vez podría salirse con la suya sin tener que renunciar a su pupilo ni a su mujer e hijo. De repente una sensación de calidez se apoderó de su corazón, era Misha... Misha le estaba hablando de alguna forma.

Quione lanzaba furicamente mordiscos y zarpasos aleatoriamente con el fin de alcanzar a Hyoga, era tal su desesperación que parecía estar completamente presa de la ira, su salvaje excitación hacia cada vez mas difícil para el galo mantenerla a raya solamente con el polvo de diamantes.

-Camus... Camus...

Escuchaba un cosmos hablándole directamente a su corazón:

-Misha - Camus, amor mio, no permitas que Quione dañe a Hyoga, solo tu puedes protegerlo, solo tu puedes asegurarte que cumpla su destino.

-Camus- Pero si logramos que solo lo hiera podría liberarte... podríamos estar juntos sin sufrir mas a causa de Quione...

-Misha- Camus, el derramar la sangre de Hyoga no me va a liberar de la maldición, ni podre vivir con la maldición de haber tomado la vida de quien es como un hijo para mi, Camus...

En ese momento El santo de Oro entrelazo sus manos y colocándolas por arriba de su cabeza se decidió a contener de una vez por todas la ira del espíritu de la nieve.

-Camus- ¡Ejecución de Aurora!

El níveo rayo con destellos multicolor se estrello contra el pecho de la criatura haciéndola aletear y rugir fuertemente mientras unas grietas trazaban su cuerpo de hielo macizo, deteniendo en ese segundo la tormenta de nieve mientras los primeros rayos solares tocaban su transparente estructura refractando su luz en todos los colores del arcoiris. La bestia cayo inerte sobre la nieve rompiéndose en mil pedazos dejando el blanco y frágil cuerpo de Misha intacto entre los trozos de cristalino hielo del cuerpo de Quione.

Camus y Hyoga se acercaron corriendo hacia donde yacía inmóvil la mujer, Camus se arrodillo junto a ella pegando su oido a los labios de ella para comprobar que aun respirara. Poco a poco los ojos de la ninfa se fueron abriendo con una expresión de miedo y preocupación.

-Misha- Hyoga... Hyoga...

decia con sus temblorosas manos mientras giraba sus ojos rojos en todas direcciones. Hyoga tocó su hombro desnudo para que ella pudiese verlo y comprobar que se encontraba ileso como ella había querido.

Mientras los rayos de sol acariciaban su frágil cuerpo una especie de luz fue recorriendo la longitud de la larga cabellera de Misha cambiando su metálico tono plateado a lo que comúnmente llamaríamos rubio, y el raro rojo que coloreaban sus ojos se fue tornando en un azul celeste mientras su cuerpo emanaba una luz blanca que fue absorbida por la nieve.

Mucho se sorprendieron ambos hombres cuando Misha por fin hablo, y no con sus labios sino con una fina y melodiosa voz que resonaba en el aire por primera vez.

-Misha- Camus... amor mio... ahora todos somos libres...

Camus entendió que por fin la maldición se había roto... giró nerviosamente su rostro hacia su pupilo en busca de alguna herida que hubiese derramado la gota de sangre necesaria para acabar con el maleficio.

-Hyoga- Maestro... no... no tengo ninguna herida

Ambos guerreros sintieron que sus corazones se paraban por el horrible presentimiento que les invadía...

Camus miro hacia el cuerpo de su mujer notando un fino hilo de sangre que corría entre las piernas de su amada bajando por sus muslos hasta gotear sobre la blanca nieve que estaba debajo de ellos.

-Misha- Camus... cuida de Hyoga, guiarlo como hasta ahora lo has hecho, llévalo por la senda del amor y de la justicia...

-Hyoga- Misha... yo

-Camus- No hables mas... estarás bien, estarás bien amor mio...

-Misha- Después de todo, Quione tenía razón, ella y yo somos una misma, no podemos existir una sin la otra, y puedo sentir que mi tiempo se está agotando, y le agradezco a Quione dejar despedirme... Camus, Hyoga es el precioso legado que los dioses nos han concedido, lo he visto a través de los ojos de Quione realizar hazañas que ningún mortal ha logrado desde la era del mito, todo gracias a ti, a tus enseñanzas, a tu amor, a tu valor...

Ella sonrió con tristeza posando su blanca y fina mano retirando la cristalina lágrima que brotaba de la mirada azul de su adorado francés.

-Misha- No debes llorar, amor mio. Estoy feliz de terminar mi existencia hoy aquí entre tus brazos, me has liberado de una eternidad de sufrimiento y has salvado millares de vidas inocentes. Cuiden bien a Jacob y a mi Abuelo, por favor no estén tristes por mi...

Y así la ninfa de las nieves dejo de respirar acurrucada entre los fuertes y cálidos brazos del caballero de acuario y ante la desolada mirada de su único pupilo a quien Misha encomendó como el mas precioso legado.


	16. Chapter 16

Camus se levantó con el cuerpo de su amada entre sus brasos, conteniendo el llanto que estaba apunto de brotar de sus ojos, respiraba a ritmo normal sin embargo la leve contraccion de su rostro denotaba el mar de sentimientos que tenia reboloteando en su alma. Caminó hacia el bosque silencioso y sombrio sin siquiera voltear la vista a su alumno.

-Hyoga- Maestro... Maestro, yo lo siento mucho... en verdad lo siento mucho... una vez mas todo ha sido culpa mia...

-Camus- No Hyoga, esto no ha sido mas que mi responsabilidad...

-Hyoga- Maestro yo... ¿Ahora como se lo diremos a Nicolás y a Jacob?...

El chico ruso dijo mientras sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas, al tiempo que seguía el paso de su maestro.

-Camus- Yo seré quien les diga, ahora déjanos solos, vete a la cabaña ahora mismo.

-Hyoga- Pero maestro...

El jovencito se acercó hasta tocar el hombro del frances quien le daba la espalda.

-Camus- Déjanos solos...

El tono de Camus era siniestro y aterrador, pero al mismo tiempo denotaba en su voz quebrada su profundo e inconsolable sufrimiento. El muchacho rubio miró hacia el suelo admirando el camino de sangre que se dibujaba tras los pasos de su mentor, y tras un par de segundos de dudas dejó que su maestro se alejara con el cuerpo de su amada aun acurrucada entre sus brazos, internandose cada vez mas en el bosque, ahi donde nadie se atreveria a explorar por temor a perderse.

Una vez en soledad el Caballero de oro cubriò con su blanca capa el cuerpo de su mujer y levanto su mano derecha concentrando su cosmos en ella, poco a poco cubriendo de un cristalino y brillante hielo el cuerpo de Misha, hasta construirle un ataud del hielo mas duro y brillante que el mejor de los diamante, un hielo eterno que jamás pudiese ser destruido, ni con el cosmos de todos los caballeros dorados, manteniendo intacta la delicada belleza de aquella que le concedió los años mas felicies de su existencia. Al mirarla detras de la cristalina y gruesa capa, la ninfa de las nieves parecia dormir, suspendida en un sueño feliz por la dulce sonrisa que dibujaban sus labios. Camus Se arrodilló junto a ella dejando caer sus lagrimas de dolor e impotencia.

"La leyenda de la ninfa de las nieves termina hoy, pero no mi amor por ti. Velaré tu sueño hasta el final de mis días, no permitiré que este cruel destino me arranque tu presencia por completo" se dijo a si mismo al tiempo que lo mas profundo de su alma maldecía la voluntad de los dioses.

La noticia de la repentina y triste muerte de Misha fue un golpe terrible para Nicolás y para el pequeño Jacob, hundiendo a los habitantes de la pequeña cabaña del bosque en una obscura neblina de tristeza y desesperanza, afectando sobre todo al caballero de oro quien ahora parecía no tener gusto por nada, conviertiendose en un ser aun mas frio y huraño de lo que era anteriormente, siendo Hyoga la principal víctima de su depresión. Por semanas Camus se negaba a continuar con el entrenamiento de su alumno, adentrándose por dias enteros en el bosque de los hielos eternos donde solamente él sabia que descansaba Misha en alque ataud de hielo.

Cierto dia el ruso decidió seguir a su maestro con el fin de hacerle comer algo, ya que por dias se sometía a un inhumano ayuno que perfilaba las angulosas facciones de su rostro.

-Camus- Te he dicho que me dejes solo, Hyoga

-Hyoga- Maestro, solo queria estar seguro de que esté bien, asi que...

-Camus- Te he ordenado que me dejes, no tienes por que preocuparte por mi...

-Hyoga- Maestro yo...

-Camus- Tu ya no tienes ninguna obligación de ver por mi bienestar... ya no eres mas un aprendiz. La armadura del Cisne es tuya, debí entregártela hace mucho tiempo.

El ruso continuó silencioso mirando al galo que se encontraba dándole la espalda.

-Camus-Se encuentra tras los muros de los hielos eternos dela playa congelada donde solías entrenar , con el poder que ahora posees eres perfectamente capaz de destruir. Ahora ve, toma lo que es tuyo y largate de una vez por todas a oriente, y déjame en paz.

El ruso regresó devastado por las palabras de su maestro, desde hace años cuando que llegó a Sibera su objetivo era conseguir la tan anhelada armadura del Cisne, muchas veces imaginó como seria el momento en que su maestro le otorgara tan grande honor, pensando que seria uno de los dias mas felices de su vida, sin embargo en ese momento solo podía sentir un gran vació y tristeza en el que debería ser un gran acontecimiento en su vida.

Al llegar a la cabaña Nicolas y Jacob se encontraban sentados en el portal de la cabaña, el viejo montañés se veia realmente senil, las ultimas semanas habian acabado completamente con lo que le quedaba de vitalidad, su rostro mostraba arrugas en verdad profundas y sus ojos demostraban el cansancio de los años y de las penas que habia vivido por los largos años de su existencia. Jacob en cambio a pesar de estar tambien muy triste por la perdida, su carita brillaba con la bravura y valentia de quien ha sufrido y superado muchas penas a pesar de su corta edad, en su joven mente sabia lo que venia para él, pronto Hyoga partiria a su mision en oriente, y el maestro Camus regresaria a Grecia asi que Nicolás seria de ahora en adelante su unica familia por quien deberia ver y cuidar.

-Jacob- Hyoga, ha llegado una carta para tu maestro... viene desde Grecia.

-Hyoga- Vaya, hacia años que el maestro no tenia noticias de ese lugar, ¿De que se tratará?

El anciano seguia silencioso y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte oyendo sin escuchar la pequeña conversacion de los mas jovenes. Entre ambos muchachos llevaron al viejo al interior de la cabaña para que este pudiera descansar, dejando la misteriosa carta sobre la mesa del comedor donde podria encontrarla fácilmente el de acuario en cuanto llegara a la cabaña.

Pasaron un par de dias sin que el caballero de oro hiciera pie en la cabaña del bosque, y tampoco el recién nombrado caballero del cisne se habia apropiado de la que por derecho era ahora su armadura, hasta que un dia mientras ambos jovencitos salieron para cazar en el bosque cercano, el santo de acuario regresó al que fue por muchos meses su hogar.

-Nicolas- Por fin regresas, viajero.

Camus entro en silencio por la estancia rumbo a su habitación sin girar su rostro hacia el anciano que descansaba sobre un sillón.

-Nicolas- Ha llegado esa carta para ti, viene desde Grecia.

El frances miró hacia el sobre que descansaba sobre el viejo mueble que hace años el hizo junto a las manos expertas de Nicolàs.

-Nicolás- ¿no vas a leerla, hijo?.

-Camus- No hace falta, se lo que dice ahi... quieren que regrese al santuario.

-Nicolás- Te marcharás entonces...

El galo por primera vez en su vida demostró vulnerabilidad con aquel hombre que le confiò su mas amado tesoro y que ahora gracias él ya no existia en este mundo.

-Camus- No se si sea capaz, no quiero dejar este lugar... no puedo apartarme de ella, de su rostro, nada me importa, nada tiene sentido ahora...

-Nicolas- Ella no querria verte asi, hijo

-Camus- Ayer baje hasta la playa congelada, elevè al maximo mi cosmos para descargar toda mi ira, y no pude... no pude acercarme mas... durante todos estos años cada vez estuve mas cerca de obtener el cero absoluto y desde aquella vez que tu me sorprendiste intentandolo ya no he podido mejorar mi técnica, es mas creo que jamás podré lograrlo. No puedo apartar mi mente de ella, no me permite lograr la concentracion... ahora soy igual a Hyoga, ahora sufro de la misma obsecion y duelo perpetuo como el que él siente por su madre, eso, Nicolás esa tibieza de alma nos impedirá para siempre alcanzar la perfeccion como guerreros del hielo.

El viejo miraba seriamente al galo que apretaba con un puño la carta.

-Camus- Ella me encomendó su destino, me pidió que lo guíe, que le enseñe... pero ya no me siento valer, ahora tambien gracias a todo esto Hyoga esta profundamente herido por las perdidas no solo de su madre, sino tambien por Isaac y ahora tambien por la de Misha, así jamás podra alcanzar el poder para el que lo he preparado, todos esos sentimientos seguirán atormentándonos e impidendo cumplir con nuestra misión.

-Nicolas- Entonces... ella te pidio que lo llevaras por la senda del guerrero para cumplir un destino de gloria... ¿y sus sentimientos los obstaculizan en alcanzarlo?

Camus asintió con tristeza por fallar en la última voluntad de su amada.

-Nicolas- Hay una manera en la que pueden olvidar todos esos sentimientos.

El de acuario abrió los ojos como platos ante las ùltimas palabras del lisiado, que se levantaba dificultosamente de su lugar. Ayudado por su par de muletas el viejo montañès se retiró hasta el modesto cuartito donde dormía, regresando con una pequeña cajita de madera que colocó sobre la mesa del comedor.

-Nicolas-Los cabellos de los dioses y otras criaturas semidivinas tienen multiples propiedades, Se dice que quien beba una infusion de los cabellos de una diosa recuperará la juventud, y los cabellos de Quione que es una ninfa traen consigo el olvido.

Camus miró extrañado al viejo ermitaño mientras este abria la cajita revelando dentro de esta un largo mechon plateado que estaba enrrollado y cuidadosamente atado con una citan roja.

-Nicolas- Si Hyoga y tu beben una infusion de los cabellos de Misha, la olvidarán para siempre, a ella y todos los sucesos relacionados con Quione.

Camus sintió estremecer su corazon de pensar que olvidarìa al único y verdadero amor de su vida.

-Nicolas- Me has dicho, que si ambos olvidan podrian ser libres de la tristeza, al menos la relacionada con la perdida de Misha, eso hijo te permitiria alcanzar el cero absoluto, aunque por lo que me dices Hyoga tal vez no lo logre pues no podremos conseguir que olvide a Isaac o a su madre...

Camus miró fijamente la cajita con el plateado mechon que brillaba en su interior.

-Nicolás- La desicion es tuya, hijo. Has lo que creas conveniente para cumplir su última voluntad.

El viejo dejò en soledad al caballero de acuario para que este tomara una desicion. El corazón del francés latia desvocado con semejante revelación, si olvidaba todo lo sucedido podría regresar a Grecia y cumplir su mision sin ningun tipo de obstáculos sentimentales que afectaran su desempeño, sin ese tipo de cosas sería cuestion de tiempo de recobrar la concentración y alcanzar el cero absoluto, asi tambien Hyoga, podría deshacerse de una carga mas en su corazón, eso lo hubiese deseado su adorada Misha, eso era también lo que deseaba él. Asi que con el corazón roto puso manos a la obra y comenzo a calentar agua, Hyoga llegaría en poco tiempo de su encargo junto con el pequeño Jacob, era ahora o nunca.

Mientras el agua de la tetera burbujeaba anunciando que el líquido habia llegado al punto de ebullición, el caballero de los hielos tomó entre sus manos la cajita que le entregó Nicolàs, sacó el mechon plateado de su interior desatándolo con sumo cuidado. Las brillantes y sedosas hebras descansaban entre sus manos dudosas de vertirlas en el recipiente... de repente por su mente cruzo una nueva idea. Dividió en dos el plateado mechón de cabello atando la primera mitad nuevamente con la cinta roja, el restante lo colocó dentro de la tetera para preparar el brebaje. Buscó desesperadamente entre sus cosas su libro favorito donde celosamente guardó el pequeño recuerdo que atesoraría tal vez sin saber de que se tratase pues algo le impedía deshacerse de ella por completo, debía conservar algo de ella, aunque tras el efecto de la infusión no recordase que significaba ese cabello plateado.

Retiró del fuego la tetera y sirvió dos tazas de aquella pasión, y se sentó a esperar. Mientras pasaban los minutos su mente le torturaba con la indecisión de lo que haría con su propio recuerdo, su corazón latia frenéticamente temiendo de lo que el destino traería dependiendo de la decisión que tomara en ese instante.

De pronto las juveniles voces de Hyoga y Jacob lo hiceron salir de su ensoñaciòn y regresándolo de golpe a la realidad, ya no habia vuelta a atrás, debía tener el valor de tomar una decisión y vivir con las consecuencias de ella. Al abrir la puerta, los chicos sonrieron al ver al hombre de cabellos azules por fin en la estancia de aquella cabaña.

-Hyoga- Maestro, que bueno que ha regresado ya...

-Jacob- Hemos traído un ciervo que cazó Hyoga, en seguida lo prepararemos para cenar todos juntos...

-Camus- Hyoga... he visto la carta que ha llegado desde Grecia, debo hablarte ahora mismo.

Jacob entendió bien que debía dejarlos solos así que se fue arrastrando el enorme ciervo hacia afuera de la cabaña. El caballero de acuario invitó a su pupilo a sentarse en una silla a lado de él, frente a ella humeaba la taza con el brebaje de olvido que habia preparado minutos atras.

-Camus- El gran patriarca ha solicitado mi presencia en el santuario, debo partir hacia Grecia...

-Hyoga- ¿Cuando se irá maestro?

-Camus- Mañana...

Mientras pronunciaba esta última palabra el ruso llevó a sus labios la taza que tenia frente a él, bebiendo su contenido sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto de desagrado o de molestia.

-Hyoga- Iré con usted, maetro.

El francés no notó ningun cambio en el ruso, por lo que dudó de la efectividad de la dichosa pasión.

-Camus- No, iré yo solo, quiero que te quedes aquí hasta que te autorice abandonar Siberia, además deberas cuidar de Jacob y Nicolás.

-Hyoga- Como usted diga, maestro.

Camus seguía con la duda de comprobar por el mismo el efecto de aquel humeante líquido, cuando de repente escucharon el agudo grito de Jacob en la parte de afuera de la cabaña, ambos salieron a ver de que se trataba y miraron al pequeño niño sostener una de sus manitas envuelta en un paño.

-Jacob- No es nada, me he cortado al tratar de despellejar al ciervo, de verdad no se como Misha lo hacía con tanta destreza...

-Hyoga- ¿Misha? ¿de quién hablas, Jacob?

En ese instante el galo comprobó que en realidad el ruso había olvidado a la ninfa de las nieves, sorprendido de lo fácil y rápido que habia sido el efecto.

-Jacob- Misha... la mujer del maestr...

-Camus- Jacob ven inmediatamente para que revise esa herida

Ordenó para hacer callar al niño y evitar confundir mas a su extrañado discipulo. Colocó al niño sobre una de las sillas y ordenó a Hyoga a ir por agua y compresas.

-Camus-Toma esto Jacob, te ayudará con el dolor...

Dijo acercando la taza destinada para él mismo al pequeño niño que tenía enfrente. Jacob, obediente bebió el contenido hasta el fondo. Para luego dejarse curar la herida que sangraba en la palma de su mano.

-Nicolas- veo que funciona bien el remedio...

-Camus- Mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado... partiré mañana a Grecia, los chicos se quedarán aqui contigo.

-Nicolás- y tu, viajero, no tomarás el remedio...

Camus sonrió con amargura ante los ojos de los muchachos y del viejo montañès.

-Camus- No, el dolor de esta herida me recuerda que he vivido, ninguna falsa cura le dará paz a mi alma.

Dijo mientras tiraba el resto de la infusion por la ventana.


	17. Chapter 17

Camus acudió al llamado de Arles inmediatamente, dejando su corazón y sus pensamientos en medio del bosque de los hielos eternos, ahora sin su amada Misha el regreso a Grecia no le causaba mayor emoción, sin embargo aun tenia ese sentido del deber como santo dorado de la orden Ateniense.

Al llegar al santuario decidió hacerlo de la forma mas discreta posible pues no le apetecía charlar con nadie, ni siquiera con su inseparable amigo Milo de Escorpio, el corazón del galo estaba tan herido que por el momento solo quería hundirse en su soledad, así que se dirigió silenciosamente hacia la sala del patriarca para comparecer como se le había ordenado.

-Camus- Su ilustrísima...

Dijo hincando una rodilla y colocando su puño derecho sobre el corazón en reverencia al falso patriarca.

-Patriarca- Hasta que te dignas en regresar, Camus, ya estaba pensando que te negabas a comparecer a mi presencia.

-Camus- No es eso, su ilustrísima. Solo tuve un par de asuntos personales que se complicaron y me impidieron regresar mas pronto.

-Patriarca- ¿Has entregado ya la armadura del Cisne?

-Camus- Si, gran patriarca, el portador es Hyoga, el mejor y mas digno de mis discípulos y en su nombre rindo su total lealtad a Athena y a usted.

-Patriarca- Me complace escuchar eso.

-Camus- Si ya no se le ofrece otra cosa, pido permiso para retirarme...

-Patriarca- Camus... no se si estés enterado ya... Hace algunos días se ha corrido la noticia de un torneo financiado por un tal Mitzumasa Kido donde se enfrentaran varios caballeros de bronce y como premio se ofrece la armadura dorada de Sagitario. Es una ofensa que se den a conocer al mundo de una forma tan baja y que estén usando las sagradas armaduras para fines personales, ademas de ofrecer la sagrada armadura dorada como si fuese un vulgar trofeo.

-Camus- es una deshonra para toda la orden.

-Patriarca- En efecto... es por eso que te pido envíes a tu discípulo a ese torneo y acabe con todos y cada uno de los santos de bronce que han manchado su honor. Como digno pupilo tuyo no tendrá problemas en vencer a todos esos traidores.

-Camus- Hyoga tiene poder de sobra para acabar con todos ellos. No se apure su ilustrísima, me comunicaré con mi discípulo a la brevedad para que cumpla su encomienda.

-Patriarca- Confio en ti, Camus.

-Camus- Señor, le pido que nadie excepto usted sepa de mi regreso al Santuario.

A Saga le sorprendió un poco la petición del francés, sin embargo poco le importaban sus asuntos personales mientras cumpliera con sus órdenes.

-Patriarca- Como tu quieras, caballero.

El caballero de Acuario escribió una carta a su discípulo encargándole lo que sería su primera misión como santo de Athena, cosa que era un gran honor puesto que era una orden dada por el gran patriarca en persona. Por lo que pronto el caballero de los Hielos supo de la intervención de su pupilo en el tan sonado torneo galáctico donde venció al caballero de Hydra desplegando los conocimientos y habilidades que él mismo le enseñó. No podía negar que estaba muy orgulloso de su pupilo. Sin embargo la repentina aparición del caballero del Fénix quien robó la armadura dándole fin al vergonzoso certamen truncó la misión de su alumno, seguido de un periodo de incomunicación con este.

El pasar de las semanas tras el robo y recuperación de la armadura de sagitario, los rumores de una revuelta fueron llegando a todas y cada una de las doce casas del zodiaco, donde destacaba que el caballero del Cisne, el pupilo de Camus era uno de esos traidores que seguían a la impostora de Athena, una tal Saori Kido. El francés no podía concebir que su alumno fuese capaz de levantar su puño contra el santuario y declararse abiertamente traidor, sin embargo una parte de si le enorgullecía saber que su discípulo fue derrotando rivales de jerarquía mayor a su rango, incluso hasta vencer a varios caballeros de plata.

Cierto día, el santuario parecía estar mas activo que nunca, los sirvientes y los guardias revoloteaban por cada rincón cargados de rumores y chismes sobre todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos relacionados con la rebelión. A pesar de que la estancia de Camus era un secreto y solo la servidumbre de su templo y el patriarca sabían de su presencia en la undécima casa, llegó muy temprano en la mañana un aviso con el sello de Gigas, el asistente personal de Arles. La misiva que fue entregada, solicitando su presencia como urgente y obligatoria a la reunión a la que se le convocaba.

"Caballero Camus de Acuario:

Se solicita su presencia de usted y de toda la orden Ateniense como testigo del juicio de David di Salvatore, pintor del Santuario de Athena, quien ha sido acusado de alta traición.

Su presencia es indispensable y obligatoria.

Atentamente.

Gigas

Asistente Personal del Gran Patriarca Arles, representante en la tierra de la Gran Diosa Athena, comandante de los 88 combatientes."

El caballero de oro levantó las cejas en expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad, el viejo David se había hecho cargo de los murales del palacio y el trabajo de pintura y escultura durante décadas siendo completamente fiel al gran patriarca, no imaginaba que podía haber hecho para encender de esa forma la furia de Arles, sin embargo sabia muy bien que el juicio era para advertir a otros, pues Arles no era de los que diera oportunidad de defenderse a nadie, si quería a alguien muerto simplemente lo hacia. El juicio estaba programado para las 9 de la noche, así que decidió por fin salir de su encierro para enterarse de los detalles del acontecimiento.

El galo se dirigió escaleras abajo en busca de Milo, si alguien estaba enterado de los chismes y rumores era el pérfido del alacrán, a ese no se le escapaba nada. Asi que atravesó por cada uno de los templos sin siquiera molestarse en comprobar si se encontraba su respectivo guardián. Durante su trayecto mucho se sorprendió en encontrar a un chico de no mas de 10 años paseando solo en las escalinatas de los doce templos.

-Camus- Chico. ¿qué haces tu aquí? ¿acaso no sabes que está prohibida la entrada a los extraños?

-Kiki- No soy ningún intruso, señor. Yo soy Kiki, soy aprendiz del caballero Mu de Aries.

Sonrió levemente y con algo de amargura de recordar a sus propios alumnos, Isaac que había muerto tan triste y repentinamente y Hyoga que ahora formaba parte de las filas de los rebeldes... se sentía un pésimo mentor.

-Camus- Entonces Mu ha regresado de Jamir... Kikki, ¿tu maestro se encuentra en la casa de aries?

-Kikki- Si, señor. Hoy muy temprano los caballeros de Tauro y escorpión llegaron para hablar con mi maestro de algún asunto importante que no me permitieron escuchar, es por eso que me envió a dar un paseo...¿ disculpe señor quien es usted?

-Camus- Camus de Acuario...

-Kikki- ¡Vaya! todos estarán muy felices por su regreso... ¿irá a la casa de aries?

-Camus- Así es, chico. Ten cuidado, no deberías alejarte tanto del templo de aries.

Dijo el francés mientras continuaba escaleras abajo.

Al llegar por fin a la casa de Aries se encontró con Milo y Aldebaran justo como el chiquillo le habia dicho.

-Milo- ¡Miren nada mas quien se ha dignado en regresar!

-Aldebarán- Bienvenido, compañero... ¿cuando llegaste?

Mu solo sonreía amablemente ante la presencia del francés a quien no veía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Mu- Supongo que estas aquí por lo del juicio...

-Milo- Todos sabemos que el juicio es un fraude, Arles va a ejecutar públicamente a ese anciano...

-Aldebarán- ¿Que es lo que habrá hecho para alterar de esa manera al gran patriarca?

-Milo- Seguramente quiere poner en aviso a su alumna y también a Shaka...

Tras unos minutos de platica, Milo y Aldebarán y Camus explicaron a Mu que la alumna del pintor esta bajo la protección de Shaka de virgo, llegando a la conclusión que Arles estaba poniendo a prueba la lealtad del de la sexta con semejante acto. Poco rato después llego Kikki acompañado de Nina, la tan mencionada alumna del pintor a quien Camus encomendó al santo de virgo tres años atrás.

La chica había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que la había visto, siendo ahora bastante mas alta y muy hermosa destacando sus exóticos ojos verdes y expresión curiosa y vivaz, que a pesar de ser enteramente distinta a su adorada Misha le recordaba a ella en su dulce y cortes caracter. Sentía mucha lastima por la joven quien ahora también se encontraba bajo la sospecha del gran patriarca y ahora sería puesta a prueba junto a su protector.

Pocos minutos antes de la hora acordada para el famoso juicio, Shaka de virgo llegó justo a donde se encontraban los cuatro santos de oro charlando con la aprendiz del viejo pintor.

-Camus- Shaka,¿te has enterado ya?

-Shaka- Si, debemos apresurarnos

Asi fue que emprendieron el camino hacia el palacio del patriarca. A pesar de que Shaka no era un gran amigo de Camus, el francés podía notar cuando algo le turbaba, y esta era una de esas raras ocasiones, notaba el temor en su rostro aparentemente inmutable mientras llevaba en brazos a la aprendiz del viejo artista. "Vaya... al parecer no soy el único con este tipo de turbaciones" sonrió entre divertido y triste, no podía evitar que todo le recordara a su adorada ninfa de la nieve.

Cuando por fin se presentaron al juzgado Camus ocupó uno de los puestos destinados para los santos de oro, a su lado se encontraba Milo y cerca de ellos los siniestros Death Mask y Afrodita de Piscis quienes entraron con expresiones de fastidio y aburrimiento.

-Death Mask- Al parecer el patriarca piensa darle un jalón de orejas al idiota de Shaka

Dijo sonriendo de lado el italiano

Aphrodite solamente miraba el centro del sombrío salón, inexpresivo cual si fuese una mas de las bellas estatuas que adornaban el templo.

Cuando por fin llegó Arles en compañía de Gigas todos guardaron silencio a modo de respeto al par de figuras de autoridad. Tras la orden del viejo tuerto un grupo de guardias trajo consigo al acusado quien caminaba lenta pero firmemente dentro de lo que le permitía su edad y la gran joroba de su espalda. Una vez que ubicaron al prisionero en un pequeño púlpitgo central el asistente del patriarca dio inicio al falso juicio.

-Gigas- David di Salvatore, primer artista del santuario, debido a sus más de 30 años de servicio con los que nos ha deleitado con magistrales pinturas y esculturas, goza de una posición y estima alta en entre nosotros se le ha convocado ante el patriarca y la orden ateniense a comparecer. En esta ocasión se le acusa de alta traición. Se le acusa de mentir innumerables veces a este Santuario, al gran Patriarca, injurias que ofenden directamente a Athena, deberá estar consiente que el castigo a la traición es la muerte. Sin embargo el patriarca en su inmensa misericordia le da la oportunidad de arrepentirse de sus crímenes, y nos proporciona información que ayude a derrotar a la impostora se le perdonará la vida.

-David- Hace más de treinta años que presto mi servicios a este santuario, pero hasta hace dos días pude rendir mi lealtad a Athena.

-AP- Se le acusa de reunirse con la impostora Saori Kido y revelar información confidencial. ¿cómo se declara?

-David?- Inocente. Saori Kido no es ninguna impostora.

Durante los años que Camus conoció al viejo pintor este siempre le pareció un hombre sumamente inteligente, culto además de astuto. Le sorprendia sobremanera que una simple jovencita lo hubiese convencido que ella era la gran diosa Athena, podía comprender que hubiese engañado a Hyoga quien era demasiado sensible e incluso inocente, pero lograr engatusar al viejo pintor quien por décadas fue uno de las personas mas favorecidas por el mismo Arles era sumamente sospechoso.

-Death Mask- ¡Hey Camus! ¿no es la misma Saori Kido a la que tu alumno sigue y obedece cual perro faldero?

Camus solo posó su mirada en el cangrejo quien estaba cruzado de brazos admirando como se desarrollaba la comparecencia.

El zumbido de un latigazo cortando el aire seguido de un grito desgarrador hizo girar la vista del francés de regreso al púlpito.

\- David- He tenido el honor de estar ante la presencia de la verdadera Athena, todos ustedes han sido engañados por el hombre que se encuentra al fondo de este salón . Ese hombre, no es más que un impostor y un asesino, tuvo la osadía de intentar asesinar a Athena y nos ha engañado a todos por años.

La duda atravesó la mente del galo, años atrás el comportamiento del gran patriarca era completamente distinto, elevando los valores como la compasión y la justicia a su máxima esencia, y ahora se había tornado en alguien sumamente cruel y de egoísta, tomando un papel totalmente protagónico comportándose como si se tratase de un dios. Los gritos del desdichado anciano regresaron a la realidad al caballero de acuario, este giró su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el caballero de virgo quien seguía con su clásica inexpresión y ojos cerrados ante el asunto, mientras la alumna del pintor lloraba desconsoladamente pidiendo piedad para su mentor, cosa que no podía pasar indiferente para el de acuario, las lágrimas de esa mujer le recordaban las lágrimas de su amada, sintiendo una profunda rabia por la falta de piedad de Arles y la aparente indiferencia de Shaka.

-Milo- Es terrible...

-DeathMask- ¡Esto se va a poner bueno! y creí que sería otra estúpida reunión.

Tras la aprobación de Arles, Gigas ordenó al verdugo mutilar las manos del anciano, para que jamas pudiese pintar o esculpir, y no conforme con ello también mandó a sacarle los ojos para que jamás volviese a ver una obra de arte. La crueldad del representante de Athena no tenia precedentes, por lo que temió por Hyoga, no podía permitir que su alumno sufriera tales humillaciones y torturas, Inevitablemente debía ser castigado por su traición, pero si alguien debía hacerlo no podría ser otro mas que él mismo.

El juicio habia terminado, dejando a un mutilado y maltrecho pintor mas muerto que vivo en medio del gran salón, Camus observaba a Shaka avanzar entre los soldados para que la joven artista diera el ultimo consuelo a su mentor.

La guerra contra la falsa Athena era mucho mas seria de lo que se imaginaba a tal punto de provocar la ira de Arles, haciendo que cruzara por su mente la remota posibilidad de que el viejo pintor y su pupilo estuvieran en lo correcto..." ¿y si la famosa Saori Kido fuese la verdadera Athena?...no... imposible... Misha me ha encomendado que guié a Hyoga por la senda de la justicia y no de la traición, Hyoga debe pagar".


	18. Chapter 18

El viejo pintor desapareció entre los pasillos escoltado por los guardias dejando a su joven aprendiz arrodillada en medio de un charco de sangre mientras el santo de virgo le ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

-Shura- Vaya que la impostora de Athena es convincente, no lograron arrancar ni una confesión de los sospechosos...

-Milo- ¿Tu también piensas lo mismo, Shura? ¿Crees que todo esto fue un chantaje para que Nina o Shaka confesaran algo?

El español asintió mientras seguía con la mirada a la trigueña que avanzaba lentamente del brazo del santo de virgo.

-Death Mask- Si lo que quería Arles era información, debió llevar a juicio a esa pequeña zorra...al primer azote en esa preciosa cara Shaka o el viejo hubiesen hablado, además hubiera sido mucho mas placentero ver a ese encanto con cadenas y grilletes retorciéndose de dolor.

Sonreía lujuriosamente el de la cuarta casa.

-Camus- Arles no es tonto, si le hiciera algo a esa mujer perdería la lealtad de Shaka, o peor todavía se lo ganaría como enemigo y aun así no hubiera obtenido ninguna información.

-Death Mask- ¡Vaya! ¿con que Shaka tiene un talón de Aquiles!

-Shura- ¿Quién diría que el hombre mas cercano a dios tiene ese tipo debilidad?...

-Aphrodite- El patriarca va aprovechar eso... estoy seguro que tarde o temprano va a conseguir la información que desea.

-Milo- Pero de cualquier forma creo que es exagerado todo esto,la impostora de Athena es solo chiquilla con un puñado de santos de bronce...

Mientras sus compañeros de armas continuaban discutiendo los pasados acontecimientos destacando la sospecha de traición por parte del santo de la sexta casa, Camus no podía dejar de sentirse identificado con el santo de Virgo, al igual que Shaka él hubiese levantado su puño contra el santuario, el patriarca y el mundo entero por proteger a su adorada ninfa y tras terminar la breve discusión decidió retirarse a su templo a meditar. Milo se acercó al grupo de santos que rodeaban a la joven artista para consolarla de tan penoso espectáculo mientras esta parecía mantener su verde mirada perdida en el espacio, ausente de toda palabra de compasión y aliento que le diesen.

En la soledad de su templo, sentado al borde de su cama miraba el brillante copo de nieve forjado de diamantes que alguna vez ofreció como prenda de su amor, junto a él, el plateado mechón de cabello. Las imágenes de aquellos años felices apuñalaban su alma, sin embargo repasaba cada instante saboreando el dolor que escocia en su corazón, y después se atormentaba con sus errores como maestro. "Ahora Hyoga es un traidor...Tarde o temprano sera traído al santuario para ser ejecutado de una forma cruel y vergonzosa", "Misha, amor mio, no he podido guiarlo como tu quisieras..."

Se puso de pie una vez más canalizando toda la ira y tristeza de su corazón en su cosmos para crear el aire frio mas poderoso que hubiese podido... poco a poco la temperatura se fue acercando mas que nunca al tan anhelado cero absoluto, sin embargo después de llegar a ese limite no logró detener mas el movimiento atómico de la materia. El santo de la undécima casa sonrió amargamente, sabia perfectamente que sus emociones le impedían dar ese pequeño salto para lograr su objetivo, sin embargo trataría de proteger a su pupilo como ella se lo pidió.

Esa noche paso lenta y llena de tensión, por el pecho de Camus se arremolinaba un mal presentimiento que le causaba una gran inquietud, y muy temprano en la mañana sus temores se hicieron reales al recibir un pergamino del palacio patriarcal convocando nuevamente la presencia de los caballeros dorados con carácter de urgente.

Al estar todos reunidos con excepción de los caballeros de Géminis, sagitario, y libra por obvias razones, además de la ausencia de Mu de Aries quien también se negaba a obedecer las ordenes del patriarca. El incómodo silencio que reinaba en la sala hacia sentir mas desesperado y nervioso al caballero de acuario, quien trataba por todos los medios de permanecer en calma. Mientras esperaba que el pontífice se hiciera presente miraba atentamente a sus compañeros de armas, llamando poderosamente su atención el rostro severo y agresivo del santo de leo, su mirada era completamente diferente, como si su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, sus movimientos, sus escasas palabras parecían pertenecientes a otro hombre.

El sonido de una pesada puerta sacó de sus divagaciones al santo de Acuario, llevando sus ojos a la persona que había entrado al enorme salón, que no era otro mas que el patriarca Arles.

-Arles- Los he convocado aquí para informarles la situación actual. He recibido una carta de la impostora de Athena... cosa que es una ofensa y una burla para este sagrado recinto y para la verdadera Athena que se encuentra en los aposentos de este palacio.

El impostor prosiguió-

-Arles- Ha tenido el descaro de retar la autoridad de este santuario, tanta ha sido su osadía que inclusive ha anunciado que el día de hoy quiere una audiencia conmigo.

-Aioria- increíble, ¿hasta donde llega el descaro de esa mujer?

-Arles- Por lo que el día de hoy se requiere permanezcan en sus puestos y no permitan el paso a esa mujer ni a sus seguidores.

-Milo- Sin ofender, señor, yo creo que la guardia del santuario será suficiente para detener a la impostora y a su grupo de traidores.

-Arles- ¡Silencio! Obviamente he ordenado custodiar la entrada de los doce templos a Tremy de Flecha, sin embargo deben de estar en sus puestos hasta nueva orden.

Los santos dorados regresaron a sus respectivos templos con incredulidad ante aquella extraña reunión, Arles estaba cada vez mas loco, al punto de ordenar custodiar los templos como si fuese posible que un puñado de santos de bronce pudiesen pasar siquiera por la primera casa, sin embargo todos y cada uno de los guardianes acataron la orden.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, y la amenaza de invasión se había hecho real. Los vigías y los sirvientes corrían de un lado a otro con una gran cantidad de rumores sobre lo recientemente acontecido, El caballero de los hielos sentía la presencia de su discípulo, sin embargo podía sentir que su cosmos era exactamente igual al día que lo dejó en la cabaña del bosque en la región de los hielos eternos de Siberia, claramente con ese nivel seria imposible tener un combate con los caballeros de oro.

El gran reloj del santuario se encendió justo al medio día, con el lento pasar de las horas pudo sentir arder el cosmos de Aldebaran, y justo al extinguirse el fuego de tauro el acuariano pudo sentir una extraña pero conocida energía proveniente del templo de Géminis, e internándose a él el cosmos de Hyoga, Era obvio que Mu los había dejado pasar sin resistirse pero resultaba increíble pensar que alguna manera los santos de bronce habían conseguido atravesar el templo del toro dorado y ahora se internarían en los laberintos del tercer templo.

Tras varios minutos de concentración, el caballero de acuario noto que el cosmos de su pupilo desapareció de la faz de la tierra, llenando de tristeza y frustración al acuariano.

"Camus... Cuida de Hyoga, guiarlo como hasta ahora lo has hecho, llévalo por la senda del amor y de la justicia..." El precioso rostro de su mujer se revelaba como un tatuaje en sus pensamientos, ella le había dejado al muchacho ruso como su herencia, como si fuese el hijo que esperaron en algún momento y jamàs pudo nacer .

" Camus, Hyoga es el precioso legado que los dioses nos han concedido, lo he visto a través de los ojos de Quione realizar hazañas que ningún mortal ha logrado desde la era del mito, todo gracias a ti, a tus enseñanzas, a tu amor, a tu valor..."

Las palabras de Misha se clavaban como aguja en su alma mas que como una encomienda parecian ya un reclamo, algo... algo habia hecho mal que Hyoga no logró alcanzar tal destino que vio su difunta amada a traves de los ojos de Quione y ahora no era mas que polvo espacial vagando en alguna dimension lejana, a la que el fantasma de un santo desconocido lo envió. La ira y la desesperación le invadieron a tal punto que golpeò con su puño una de las columnas de su templo mientras las lagrimas asomaban de sus ojos.

-Camus- ¿Por que? ¿Por que amor mio? ¿por que me has abandonado?

Se dijo a si mismo apretando el copo de nieve y el plateado mechon de cabellos en uno de sus puños. Y al abrir su mano los dorados rayos solares iluminaron el contenido de su palma reflejando espléndidamente la luz refractándose en todos los colores del arcoíris. De alguna manera sintió que ya no estaba solo, como si Ella estuviese a su lado y le hablara con sus ojos y con sus manos, ahora le hablaba directo a su alma, directo al corazón...

Cerro los ojos y se concentrò nuevamente en su cosmos... el dulce olor a la bayas rojas danzaba en su olfato, y su mente dibujaba los extraños y bellos ojos rojos que lo llenaron de amor esos años en sibieria. "Camus... Cuida a Hyoga, guialo... " Y de repente, una presencia, un cosmos familiar, era Hyoga... en la casa de Libra... estaba vivo... vivo... aun era tiempo. Si tan solo lograse que el ruso dejase a un lado todas esas heridas de su alma podría adquirir el principal cosmos, y de esa forma poder enfrentar a los caballeros dorados.

Fue asi que El francés se dirigió escaleras abajo, era hora de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su amada, esta seria la última lección que le daría a su pupilo.

Ya en la casa de Libra, el Galo se encontró después de mucho tiempo con su alumno. Su corazón dio un salto al mirarlo por primera vez vistiendo la armadura sagrada de Cisne, estaba un poco mas alto, y su rostro también parecía menos infantil... "a Misha le hubiera gustado verlo asi..." pensó.

-Camus- ¿Hyoga, no te permitirè que atravieses este templo, te lo ordeno yo, que soy tu maestro!

\- HYOGA- lo siento mucho no puedo obedecer la orden aunque seas mi maestro

-Camus- En ese caso te detendré por la fuerza si es necesario.

El galo lanzo un rayo dorado desde su mano derecha mandando a volar al ruso varios metros a la distancia haciéndolo chocar cabeza abajo en uno de los muros del templo.

-Hyoga-¡Camus no puedo creer que hasta tu quieras evitar nuestro paso por las 12 casas del zodiaco!, ¡por favor no me detengas Camus!

El jovencito se arrastro suplicante hasta alcanzar el tobillo derecho de su maestro, rogándole que lo escuchara y lo dejase pasar.

-Camus- Hyoga, tienes la alternativa de rendirte, o desafiarme y morir

El muchacho desesperadamente se aferro a la bota dorada del francés con la esperanza de convencerle de sus razones, el chico respetaba profundamente a su mentor, jamás podría levantarle la mano, por lo que trató de convencerlo por medio de las palabras antes de tener que recurrir a los puños.

-Hyoga- Por favor escúchame primero, tienes que escucharme

El francés continuaba con su fría e inexplresiva poscion, e indiferente a los ruegos del muchacho, lo retiro de sus pies dandole una fuerte patada en el rostro y atacándolo nuevamente con un rayo que saco de su mano con el afan de provocarlo a iniciar una batalla.

Camus- lo que me interesa saber es si abandonaras esta casa o combatirás contra mi, Hyoga.

El caballero dorado se acercò poco a poco al jovencito rubio, no estaba dispuesto a soportar que su pipilo le suplicase de forma tan humillante, después de todo aunque fuese un caballero de bronce debía tener orgullo y espíritu combativo, aun tratándose de su propio maestro, y al fin que consiguió provocarlo, decidio iniciar esa ultima lección.

-Camus- parece queeal fin te has decidido. No debes olvidar que tu madre duerme en la nave que se hundio en el mar de Siberia. Observa bien esto Hyoga.

El santo de acuario levanto ambas manos manteniéndolas abiertas y a la altura de su pecho mientras concentraba su cosmos en forma de un aura dorada. El caballero del cisne miraba atentamente para después cerrar los ojos.

-Hyoga ( en sus pensamientos)- ese es el mar de Siberia, donde duerme mi madre...

El muchacho recordaba vívidamente la ultima vez que bajó hasta la nave de su madre y pudo orar ante su cuerpo, estaba tal y como la había visto por ultima vez, joven y hermosa. Su rostro era el consuelo que le ayudaba a soportar todas las penurias por las que había pasado desde sus mas tiernos años, poder visitarla en el mar se había convertido en su mas grande consolación.

-Camus- le has dicho adiós a tu madre Hyoga?

El santo de oro extiendo su dedo indicie derecho hacia arriba lanzando un rayo dorado que perforó el techo rebotando contra las estrellas de la constelación de acuario y dirigirse a la playa congelada cercana a la región de los hielos eternos, justo donde se encuentra el naufragio donde yace la madre de su discípulo. El rayo dorado golpea la nave mandando a un obscuro y profundo abismo submarino al barco, provocando el llanto y desesperación del joven santo de bronce.

-Hyoga (en sus pensamientos)- no, la nave de mi madre se esta hundiendo en el abismo mas profundo del mar, no, nadie podrá alcanzarla en esa profundidad

El jovencito se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos agitando su rostro con desesperación e impotencia

-Hyoga(en sus pensamientos) -¡jamás podre volver a ver su rostro!... ¡mama! ¡mama! ¡mama!

El muchacho ruso nuevamente abre los ojos incrédulo y furioso ante la horrible alucinación que acababa de ver, suspiro hondo y nuevamente le habló a su mentor.

-Hyoga-¿que fue eso?

-Camus- no fue un sueño ni una ilusión, te he mostrado la triste realidad.

-Hyoga- estas delirando. tu no tienes nada que ver con mi madre, ¿por que? ¡dime por que!

El rostro de Hyoga se fue apoderando de un gesto de furia y frustración. Era claro que seguía siendo el mismo niño sentimental con complejo de Edipo que había dejado en Siberia, seguía con su duelo no superado, no era capaz de seguir adelante ni dejar descansar el alma de su madre.

-Hyoga- aunque ella esta muerta puedo verla porque siempre esta en el mar... mama. Aunque ella esta muerta ella ha sido mi única fuerza y consuelo. No tengo nada mas que a mi madre. ¡dime por que hiciste esto! ¿por que? por que lo hiciste?

En lo mas profundo del corazón de Camus comprendía a la perfección el dolor de su alumno, El mismo no podía olvidar a Misha, el mismo la había sepultado en un ataúd de hielo eterno para poder velarla, poder mirar su rostro...

El mismo había derramado la pasión del olvido y aun bebiéndola su alma aun seguiría herida... Esa, esa era la razón por la cual no podía llegar al máximo aire congelado, no podía permitir que Hyoga al igual que el esos sentimientos le impidieran alcanzar su máximo potencial, el principal cosmos... el séptimo sentido, si no lograba hacerlo despertar el séptimo sentido, no seria ni remotamente capaz de enfrentar al resto de los santos dorados.

-Camus- jamas en mi vida he culpado a la gente que no puede olvidar el pasado y en ocasiones explota en llanto por lo mismo. La gente común es asi, pero tu no! (apuntándolo)tu eres un caballero, ¡deberías agradecerme por cortar el pasado de tu mente! (por segunda vez)

-Camus- si estas enfadado conmigo por eso no tienes otra alternativa mas que luchar conmigo

El chico explotó en ira y tristeza, elevando al máximo su cosmos abalanzándose en contra del imponente santo dorado que permanecía estoico frente a el.

-Hyoga- ¡no lo soporto!, ¡nadie, nisiquiera mi maestro tiene el derecho de privarme de mi madre!. ¡polvo de diamante!

A pesar del gran esfuerzo y el ardor de todo el cosmos del caballero del cisne, el santo dorado de Acuario era inmensamente superior al primero, tanto que pudo detener el ataque del ruso usando solamente una mano.

Desepcionado, El caballero de oro reprendió a su alumno al notar que su nivel no había cambiado en nada desde la ultima vez que lo vio, era realmente impensable que se encontraba ante el mismo Caballero del cisne del que hablaban en el santuario, ese que vencio a sus compañeros de orden en el torneo galáctico, el que había derrotado a los caballeros de plata, no era mas que el mismo niño lloron que buscaba consuelo en las faldas de su madre muerta y yacia indefenso ante el que le enseño desde como alzar un puño.

-Camus- espero que no olvides que soy tu maestro. Debes ser un ingenuo para pensar en la técnica básica como el polvo de diamante. Tu cosmos no puede conmigo, es evidente que jamas podras vanecer a los caballeros dorados. es inútil que lo intestes. puedo vencerte con un solo movimiento, hyoga.

-Hyoga- Callate! aun no hemos terminado con esta batalla

A pesar de los sobrehumanos esfuerzos del caballero de bronce, el de Acuario continuaba esquivando y neutralizando todas las técnicas del ruso con suma facilidad, sin lograr siquiera acercarse al objetivo de dicha lección, sin importar cuanto le golpease, el rubio seguía preso de todas esas emociones que lo volvían sumamente vulnerable y predecible.

-Camus- ahora estas lleno de amor hacia tu amdre y de odio hacia mi. Estas lleno de emociones vulgares. Esto es mucho menos poderoso que el cosmos que deberán tener los caballeros como tu.

En ese momento el caballero de cisne recordó lo que el caballero de Aries les dijo en la primera casa mientras reparaba las armaduras de bronce. "No necesito decirlo, aquel que utilice mejor su cosmos vencerá al otro. ¿por que son invencibles y poderosos los caballeros dorados? porque han adquirido el séptimo sentido, el elemento del cosmos... Aunque estés lleno de hostilidad y luches con todo tu poder jamas podras vencer a los caballeros dorados hasta que adquieras el séptimo sentido. es un don tan preciado que muy pocos privilegiados pueden tener"

-Hyoga- Camus, ¿quieres decir con esto que o hiciste para ayudarme a adquirir el séptimo sentido?. ¿eso es todo lo que querias?

-Camus- quieres vengarte de los caballeros dorados. te aconsejo que deseches esos bajos sentimientos, hyoga.

-Hyoga- ¡no sabes lo que dices! ¡Estas diciéndome que olvide a mi madre en ese profundo avismo!...no... no puedo, ¡no puedo olvidar lo único que tengo en la vida y en el mundo!, ¡no puedo deshacerme del recuerdo!. ¡no puedo! ¡no puedo!

El muchacho cayo de rodillas derrotado anímicamente, su tibio corazón le estaba jugando una mala pasada otra vez, gracias a su tibio corazón y esa obsesión se había perdido la vida de Isaak, y ahora gracias a esas emociones se estaba condenando a muerte a manos de los caballeros dorados.

-Camus (en su pensamiento)-temia que dijeras eso Hyoga, ¡lo intente todo!¡ prefiero matarte yo mismo a que te mate otro caballero dorado!, porque tu eres mi pupilo. terminare contigo con mi técnica mas poderosa

Tristemente su alumno era demasiado parecido a él, tristemente tampoco pudo ser capaz de deshacerse del recuerdo de aquella persona amada, que siempre les seguiría atormentando hasta ser el impedimento para alcanzar el séptimo sentido a uno y lograr el cero absoluto al otro... sin embargo era imperativo que Hyoga alcanzara el séptimo sentido pues de ninguna otra forma podría enfrentarse al resto de los Santos de oro, moriría de forma humillante y dolorosa.

Asi que el caballero de los hielos a modo de rendirle honor a su discípulo decidió darle muerte con su mas grande técnica, aquella que también heriría de forma fatal a su propia esposa e hijo, aquella que era no solo su orgullo como guerrero sino la que había marcado el fin de los ciclos mas felices de su vida, como hombre, como padre y ahora como maestro.

-Hyoga- esa forma, con dos brazo abajo y juntos...ha formado la imagen de un cantaro con agua... y que es lo que esta saliendo del cantaro?

Para el ruso a quien se le habían borrado todos los recuerdos relacionados con la ninfa de las nieves le parecía extrañamente conocida la pose de ataque de su maestro, ya que en efecto no era la primera vez que la veía, causándole un efecto de De ja bu, sin lograr recordar nada de aquella mujer y de su forma fantastica

-Camus- ¡Ejecución de aurora!

El santo de oro impacò con todo su demoledor poder contra el caballero de bronce que sin mas salio volando sin fuerzas completamente vencido ante el poderío de su mentor, apagando lentamente el cosmos del ruso junto al tercer fuego del gran reloj del santuario.

El guardian de acuario sintió que algo moria nuevamente junto al extinto cosmos de su pupilo, había fallado, nuevamente no pudo proteger a uno de sus seres mas amados en este mundo, y le había fallado a ella...

-Camus- Mi ejecución aurora parece haber terminado contigo con su aire congelado. Hyoga, duerme en paz. No pude cambiarte, mi plan no resultó. Pero habrias muerto de cualquier forma de haber seguido adelante. Probablemente esto fue mejor, porque no tuviste que morir dolorosamente. déjame sepultarte, es la única cosa que puedo hacer por ti.

Levantò su mano derecha concentrando todo su cosmos en plateados rayos que bañan el cuerpo del muchacho.

-Camus(en sus pensamientos)- este ataúd de hielo nunca se derretirá no importa cuantos caballeros dorados traten de romperlo. Hyoga, tu cuerpo va a permanecer como esta para siempre, aunque tu alma vaya al cielo, tu cuerpo permanecerá en la casa de libra eternamente. adiós Hyoga,..

Se decía en sus pensamientos con lagrimas en los ojos. Había comprendido que su alumno era demasiado sentimental, demasiado humano, justo como él, le dolía no haber sido el mentor que necesito para que lograra acceder al máximo cosmos, había fallado...


	19. Chapter 19

Desilusionado, el caballero de Acuario regresó a su templo para continuar expectante a la invasión de la impostora de Athena y el resto de caballeros de bronce que habían irrumpido en los doce templos. El gran reloj de fuego marcaba la cuarta hora y ahora los intrusos se hallaban en el templo del gran cangrejo. Por un momento Camus se sintió aliviado de que su pupilo no hiciera frente Death Mask, el caballero de Cáncer era realmente un autentico psicópata, no podría soportar la humillación de ver el rostro de su discípulo decorando uno de los muros de la cuarta casa ante la sonrisa burlona de su infame guardián. Se planto firme y elegante cercano a uno de los monumentales pilares que adornaban la fachada de su templo y continuó meditabundo y atento a los cosmos que se ardían aleatoriamente resultado de una encarnizada batalla.

-No deberías de torturarte mentalmente. Has hecho lo correcto.

El santo de acuario giro el rostro para encontrarse con la voluptuosa figura de Milo de escorpión quien estaba recargado en uno de los muros en una pose despreocupada.

-Milo- No todos los caballeros dorados serán tan corteses como Mu o Aldebarán. Debo admitir que estoy muy sorprendido de tu actuar... nunca creí que tuvieras tanto cariño por tu discípulo a pesar de que se ha revelado contra el santuario.

-Camus- No es lo que tu piensas...

-Milo- ¿No? Entonces, ¿cual es la verdadera razón?

-Camus- Una promesa...

El escorpión estaba cada vez mas confundido. Desde que Camus había regresado de Siberia había cambiado mucho, estaba como ausente y ahora actuaba de forma muy extraña.

-Milo-¿Una promesa? No entiendo nada... ¿Podrías contarme?

El santo de Acuario soltó un profundo suspiro cargado de nostalgia. Milo era su único y verdadero amigo desde la infancia, si podía confiar sus sentimientos a alguien ese debía de ser Milo.

-Camus- Durante el tiempo que entrené a mis discípulos en Siberia conocí a una mujer... Tal vez te parezca estúpido pero una vez que estuve en sus brazos supe que no deseaba tener a ninguna otra. Ella me lo dio todo, amor, felicidad, ternura...

El caballero de acuario miraba fijamente la casa de libra mientras sus ojos se iban empañando de cristalinas lágrimas ante un muy asombrado y conmovido Milo.

-Camus- Misha… ese era su nombre... ella era todo lo que había soñado y mucho mas. Tenia la facultad de encontrar belleza en las cosas mas simples, Era tan hermosa, tan dulce... amaba a mis discípulos como si fueran sus hijos, cuidaba de todos con una devoción admirable, era todo para mi.

Milo frunció levemente el seño mientras el santo de Acuario giro violentamente hacia su amigo para mirarlo de frente. El rostro de Camus era otro,Milo casi no podía reconocer a su amigo de toda la vida.

-Camus- Un día ella murió en mis brazos, murió por mi culpa...

Milo desconocía cada vez mas a Camus al verlo colapsar de tristeza y desesperación.

-Camus- Ella en su lecho de muerte me encomendó cuidar de Hyoga, me pidió guiarlo, hacer de él un gran guerrero. Yo traté de que Hyoga despertara el séptimo sentido en la casa de libra pero no lo logré...y... no tenia otra opción, debía protegerlo.

El escorpiano posó su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero para reconfortarle.

-Camus- Hyoga era lo ultimo que me quedaba de toda esa felicidad que tuve. Ella me lo encomendó como si fuera un hijo, nuestro hijo... y no logré realizar el deseo de Misha…

-Milo-No te culpes mas. Ella no hubiera querido que tu pupilo muera torturado en manos de su enemigo. Estoy seguro que donde quiera que se encuentre comprenderá que lo que has hecho es lo mejor.

Al no recibir una respuesta ante esta ultima frase el caballero de Escorpión dio un silencioso suspiro y retiro su fraternal mano del hombro de su amigo y en silencio emprendió el camino escaleras abajo en dirección a su propio templo. Sentía un profundo pesar por el sufrimiento de su amigo Acuariano,y ahora mas que nunca estaba completamente resuelto en apoyarlo en estos momentos tan difíciles para él.

Las horas pasaron lentamente ante el asombro del francés los caballeros de bronce milagrosamente habían logrado atravesar la casa de cáncer, posteriormente la tierra se sintió estremecer entre rayos dorados provenientes de la casa de leo, extrañas y místicas vibraciones dejaron hecha pedazos la casa de virgo extinguiendo una a una las llamas de aquel impresionante reloj. El Galo estaba incrédulo, era verdaderamente impensable que aquellos insignificantes caballeros de bronce hubieran llegado tan lejos, y en sus adentros se sentía aun mas humillado al saber que su pupilo no era uno de aquellos formidables jóvenes que evidentemente estaban rosando los secretos del séptimo sentido.

Mirò con desdén hacia la casa de Libra, ahí el resto de santos de bronce encontrarían el inerte cuerpo de Hyoga en el ataúd de Hielo, como una advertencia de lo que les esperaba si es que la suerte les sonreía y de puro milagro lograban pisar la casa de Acuario. Entrecerró los ojos apretando fuertemente sus puños. De repente algo sobresalto al caballero de los hielos, se trataba de un cosmos que ardía infinitamente proveniente de la casa de Libra, era algo sumamente extraño pues aquel despliegue de poder no era en lo absoluto bélico o intimidante era mas bien una energía llena de paz, sin embargo era tan amplia y poderosa que parecía explotar en un millón de estrellas.

Algo en esa energía le causaba una gran incertidumbre, una especie de incomodidad, como si ese pacifico cosmos le estuviera retando de alguna manera. Como era de esperarse Camus de Acuario no estaba en un error, ya que en cuanto la energía alcanzo un clímax surcando los límites del séptimo sentido fue despareciendo lentamente cual una estrella extinguiéndose en medio del universo dando paso a algo que llenó de ira al Caballero de Acuario. El cosmos de su alumno fue recobrándose lentamente hasta alcanzar una vitalidad bastante aceptable.

Alguien de alguna manera había logrado liberar a Hyoga del ataúd de Hielo y esa extraña explosión de cosmos fue un recurso desesperado para traer de vuelta a la vida al extinto cisne blanco.

-Camus- ¡Estupido! No se quien haya cometido la osadía de revivir a Hyoga, ahora solo conseguirá que muera en medio del peor sufrimiento.

El octavo fuego aun ardía, y era el turno de luchar de Milo, su gran amigo y tras algunos minutos su presentimiento se confirmó, Milo y Hyoga se enfrentarían por el derecho de travesar el templo de escorpio.

-Camus- Misha…¿Por que contra Milo? todo esto parece una broma del destino...

Los minutos corrian y podía sentir el ardiente cosmos de su mejor amigo abalanzarse como una bestia en contra de su pupilo sin embargo aunque era evidente que Hyoga estaba luchando feroz y apasionadamente aun ni siquiera se acercaba a alcanzar el séptimo sentido era claro que Milo tenia la batalla mas que ganada y no solo la vida sino el Honor de Hyoga estaban a merced del escorpión.

6,7,8...9,10,11,12...13,14... increíblemente el ruso había soportado 14 golpes de la aguja escarlata, la resistencia al dolor del ruso era verdaderamente fuera de serie, algo que había logrado ganar el respeto de galo permanecía atento a la batalla tanto que podía escuchar vía cosmos las palabras de ambos combatientes.

-Milo- ¡Basta ya Hyoga! ¿Acaso no comprendes lo que sentía tu maestro?

-Hyoga-¿De que hablas?

-Milo- Camus no quería que tu murieras, por eso se dirigió al templo de la balanza para encerrarte en el ataúd de hielo. Protegido en ese estado de suspensión sabia que tarde o temprano volverías a ver la luz del dia. Camus estaba resuelto a mantenerte lejos del combate.

-Hyoga- Camus... Mi maestro...

-Milo- Te perdonare la vida en consideración a Camus

-Hyoga- ¿Como?

-Milo- En unos pocos días reuperaras tus sentidos

-Hyoga- ¡Que estúpido eres! Se trata de la misma clase de compasión absurda que tuvo Camus conmigo

-Milo- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Hyoga-¿Por que se enpeñan en apartarde del feroz combate que están sosteniendo mis compañeros?¿De que me sirve permanecer protegido en un ataúd de hielo durante cientos de años si no puedo ayudarles?. Para mi el hecho de estar viviendo en esta época posee un gran valor. Por mas dura y penosa sea la lucha me siento profundamente orgulloso de compartirla con unos compañeros tan admirables. Es probable que en el pasado hubiera maldecido a los dioses por la infancia miscerable que me hicieron vivir. Sin embargo, ahora les agradeco de todo corazón el haberme permitido nacer en la misma generación que el resto de ellos.

Nuevamente el Cosmos del cisne se alzo para atacar al caballero dorado.

-Hyoga- Por mas que me hayas privado de los cinco sentidos no me rendiré. ¡Seguire luchando mientras me queden fuerzas!

-Milo-¡¿Lo has oído Camus?! Se ha tomado mi indulgencia de perdonarle la vida como un insulto. ¡Prefiere que se la arrebate en un combate justo y por ello debo considerarlo todo un caballero! A continuación rematare a Hyoga con todas mis fuerzas, porque me ha dado su consentimiento para que lo haga. ¡¿Te parece bien asi Camus?!

-Camus- Hyoga, estas dispuesto a seguir adelante hasta el fin.

-Hyoga- Alla voy Milo, es posible que este se mi ultimo golpe

\- Milo- Acercate Hyoga. ¡Como ya te había dicho supondrá la culminación de Antares! ¡y será el golpe de gracia para ti!

-Hyoga- ¡Polvo de diamante!

-Milo- Aguja escarlata. ¡Antares!

Una onda expansiva se sintió por todo el santuario, era el agresivo cosmos carmesí del santo de escorpio.

-Milo- ¡Deseabas hallar la muerte en un combate limpio y justo!¡y la encontraste, Hyoga!

El santo carmesí continuaba altivo e imponente a su honorable y joven adversario. Se sentía triste y a la vez honrado de ser el quien pusiera fin a la vida del formidable alumno de su mejor amigo. Pero, de repente un agudo dolor que calaba sus huesos le impidió moverse con fluidez, miro hacia su cuerpo y encontró su armadura dorada cubierta de brillante escarcha.

-Milo-¿que demonios? se hay proyectado congeladas sobre mi cuerpo las 15 estrellas de la constelación de escorpio

Un sorprendido Camus se llevo la mano a la barbilla tras sentir el fugaz milagro que rosaba el cosmos de su pupilo mientras el octavo fuego del gran reloj del santuario se extinguía lentamente.

-Camus- lo viste hacer milagros a través de los ojos de Quione…

Mientras en el octavo templo el caballero dorado no daba crédito a lo que sucedía en ese instante, había sido derrotado.

-Milo- Las quince estrellas de la constelación de escorpión se marcan sobre mi. es mi onstelacion protectora y por ello también son mis puntos vitales... como es posible que Hyoga me haya golpeado en mis punto vitales en tan poco tiempo?¿cuando lo ha hecho? acaso en nuestro ultimo intercambio de golpes? cuando iba a efectuar el golpe definitivo de Antares me a tacado en los 15 puntos vitales con su polvo de diamantes. el poder de congelacon de esta técnica puede afectar incluso una aradura de oro! de no ser por la protección que brinda esta armadura seguro hubiera caído derrotado. aunque he vencido en una lucha a vida o muerte esta claro que he perdido el combate.

Aunque El joven ruso había congelado los 15 punto vitales del caballero de escorpión, Hyoga se encontraba sumamente malherido su cosmos se iba apagando poco a poco al tiempo que su sangre brotaba por cada orificio de la aguja escarlata y el terrible veneno continuaba consumiendo los 5 sentidos del adolescente. Sin embargo el jovencito rubio continuaba empeñado en atravesar la casa de escorpio a pesar de lo grave de su estado.

Admirado y profundamente conmovido de la valentía y ferra voluntad del caballero de cisne, Milo lo tomo en sus brazos y de un ágil movimiento hundió su dedo en un punto vital situado en el abdomen del caballero de bronce logrando detener la hemorragia y neutralizando la acción del veneno al golpear ese punto vital. El santo de escorpio fue invadido por una gran inquietud. En efecto El muchacho ruso debía tener grandes habilidades y un admirable honor por haber sido instruido por Camus, pero había algo mas... esa mirada ese arrojo y valor lo había visto ya anteriormente... era el mismo fuego de convicción que brillaba en los ojos del viejo David durante su juicio.

-Milo- (En sus pasamientos) ¿Sera posible que esa mujer... Saori Kido?… ¿será posible que sea la verdadera Athena?

Tras dejar al santo de cisne atravesar su templo Milo continuaba repitiéndose una y otra vez la reciente teoría de la verdadera identidad de Saori Kido.


	20. Chapter 20

Increíblemente Hyoga había logrado pasar por la casa de escorpión... aunque pensándolo detenidamente era evidente que al igual que el resto de los valientes antos de bronce que estaban atravesando las 12 casas el ruso estaba rosando el séptimo sentido.

La gran amistad entre Camus y Milo hacían innecesarias las palabras en muchas ocasiones y el paso del cisne por el templo de escorpio no fuè la excepción. Camus comprendia muy bien el acto de honor y respeto de Milo hacia su Alumno, tanto y las repentinas dudas sobre la verdadera identidad de Saori Kido, quien remotamente podría ser ni mas ni menos que la verdadera Diosa Athena. Pronto los caballeros de bronce se internaron por el templo del centaruro, los minutos corrian llenos de incertidumbre haciendo caminar en círculos nerviosamente al acuariano en el salón principal de su templo. De pronto la tierra se sintió estremiecer bajo sus doradas botas la batalla estaba muy cerca...

-Camus... Hyoga es el precioso legado que los dioses nos han concedido. Lo he visto a traces de los ojos de Quine realizar hazañas que ningún mortal ha logrado desde a era del mito, gracias a ti, a tus enseñanzas, a tu amor...

El francés guardò el mechon de cabellos plateados junto a la joya en forma de copo de nieve debajo del pectoral de su armadura cerca de su pecho y luego dio un profundo suspiro. De pronto un ultimo estruendo lo sacò de su ensoñación. Se trataba de una enorme estrella fugaz que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia el firmamento, con ella el cosmos de Shura de Caprocorio desaparecio convirtiéndose en polvo estelar.

Mientras admiraba como el dragon ascendia hacia el cielo junto al portador de la espada sagrada, el caballero de acuario se planto firme y amenazante frente a la entrada de su templo. Pudo notar a la distancia que tres de los caballeros de bronce se hallaban en las escalinatas rumbo a su templo. Cuando los tres jóvenes se enconraban a pocos metros de la entrada de la casa de acuario, Hyoga tomo la delantera del grupo y les pidió a sus compañeros le dejanen en ese sitio para enfrentarse a su maestro.

-Camus- Hyoga, a estas alturas no voy a oponerme

-Hyoga- Maestro Camus ¡debo agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi!¡Todo lo que me enseñaste alla en Siberia oriental!¡sin embargo me siento incapaz de expresar mi agradecimiento con palabras!¡por eso en lugar de expresarlo con palabras lo demostrare con hechos!

El joven ruso fue ascendiendo decididamente por las escaleras, su paso era firme y en sus ojos brillaba la determinación y ausencia de dudas. Durante años Camus hizo de todo para lograr esa frialdad en su alumno. Ahora, de repente algo había cambiado en su pupilo.

-Hyoga- ¡Pienso derrotarte maestro Camus!¡Sirviéndome para ello de todas tus enseñanzas!

El francés sonrio de lado aceptando el reto de su joven discípulo.

-Camus- ¡Pues te devolverè los ataques con la misma intensidad y no escaparàs de una muerte segura!

Tan proto como los caballeros de Pegaso y de Andrómeda dejaron atrás a Camus y a su disccipulo el francés incitó a su pupilo de envalentonarse y de lanzar el primer ataque de la feroz batalla, siendo correspondido por su alumno quien ni tarde ni perozoso lanzo un potente chorro de aire frio en contra del caballero dorado.

-Hyoga-¡Polvo de Diamantes!

Desepecionado el santo de Acuario atrapó el ataque de su pupilo utilizando solamente su mano derecha, y con un tono bastante frio reprendió a su alumno por la falta de estrategia a la hora de enfrentarlo por segunda vez.

-Camus-¡Te lo dije en la casa de libra!¡¿Cómo pretendes atacarme con la técnica básica que te enseñè yo mismo?!

Tras deshacer el soplido helado del cisne, el santo de oro se dispuso a atacar a su oponente.

-Camus- Te enseñarè el verdadero poder de congelación

Una violenta ráfaga de aire glacial salio disparada desde la mano del francés logrando alcanzar la pierna izquierda del jovencito rubio que se retoia de dolor en el suelo de la undécima casa y levantándose con dificultad debido a la lesión de su extremidad. El francés estaba resuelto a dar todo de sí para cumplir su promesa a Misha.

"Camus, Cuida a Hyoga, guialo por la senda del amor y la justicia"

Las palabras de Misha se clavaban como agujas en el dolido corazón del acuariano mientras las imágenes de aquellos tiempos felices le torturaban.

-Camus- ¡Hyoga!¿recuerdas que es el cero absoluto?

-Hyoga-¿El cero absoluto?

FLASHBACK

Hace seis años en Siberia Oriental.

-Camus- Ahora pongan atención... El ero absoluto es el nombre de la temperatura de 273.15 grados bajo cero. A esa temperatura absolutamente toda la materia queda congelada y sin posibiliad de movimiento a nivel atòmico.

La blanca nieve brillaba bajo los brillantes rayos del sol y una ligera brisa arrastraba algunos copos de nieve .

-Camus- Todo lo que existe en el universo està compuesto de àtomos. Las particulas atòmicas se encuentran en constante movimiento. La temperatura es la escala que mide la velocidad de ese movimiento. A mayor velocidad, mayor temperatura. Asi mismo, a menor movimiento atòmico la temperatura será menor. La clave de toda técnica de congelación reside en a interrupción de ese movimiento.

Hyoga e Isaak miraban atentamente como su maestro congelaba una roca que levitaba entre sus manos, hasta que llegó a tal punto que se hizo pedazos por la congelación.

-Camus-Cierto es que el principio de la destrucción consiste en la destrucción atómica. ¡Pero las técnicas de congelación son distintas! ¡no consisten en la destrucción del atomo sino en la relantizacion progresiva de su movimiento!

Dirigio su penetrante mirada hacia el ruso para incitarle a congelar también un pedazo de roca.

-Camus- ¡Ahora te toca a ti Hyoga! ¡vas a detener el movimiento de los atomos con tu cosmos!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Tras otro ataque del caballero de oro la pierna derecha del santo de bronce fue congelada igualmente.

-Camus- Como tu sabes la temperatura extremia de congelación es el cero absoluto. Sin embargo incluso para mi resulta imposible llegar a esa temperatura tan baja. El vencedor en un combate entre caballeros de hielo será el que se acerque mas al cero absoluto.

-Hyoga- ¡Pero eso depende del cosmos!

En sus adentros el caballero de Acuario sabia que para llegar al cero absoluto el dominio del cosmos era vital, alcanzar el séptimo sentido no era lo único. El control absoluto de las emociones era la clave para llegar a ese punto máximo de congelación, cosa que hasta para él resultaba imposible al no poder deshacerse del eterno luto por la pérdida de su amada Misha, y Hyoga no seria capaz por su perpetuo duelo por la muerte de su madre. El cero absoluto era algo totalmente inalcanzable.

-Camus- En efecto, Hyoga ¡Por mas que te esfuerces jamas podras llegar a mi nivel de congelación!¡No podras acercarte mas que yo al cero absoluto y esa es una diferencia determinante que decide el combate!

Ante los sorprendidos ojos del ruso Camus tomo nuevamente la postura del la ejecución de Aurora, su técnica suprema. Sin piedad alguna lanzo su rayo congelante en contra del joven santo del cisne que salio volando algunos metros lejos de su maestro. Pero para sorpresa del Frances el joven ruso se puso en pie aunque tambaleante.

-Camus- ¡¿Como es que has podido resistir a mi ejecución del Aurora?!

-Hyoga-¡Maestro! ¡No se puede utilizar dos veces la misma técnica contra un caballero! ¡es algo que tu me enseñaste! ¡Te mostrare como supero tu capacidad de congelación aunque no llegue al cero absoluto y te derrotare!

El Ciste dio un par de pasos firmes hacia el santo dorado y elevando impresionantemente su poder lanzo su ataque.

-Hyoga- ¡Kholodnyi Smerch!

Y aunque el golpe del ruso alcanzo a mandar a volar al santo de oro, Camus alcanzo a contraatacar a su discípulo con un soplido de aire frio que lanzo aun mas lejos al ruso haciéndolo estamparse violentamente contra una columna, mientras el caballero de acuario dio una graciosa pirueta en el aire y cayo grácilmente de pie sin mayor daño.

-Camus(en sus pensamientos)- Aparentemente lo que sucedió en la casa de escorpio no fue mas que un milagro, y a como se ha ido desarrollando el combate hyoga parece incapaz de repetir tal ahazaña.

-Camus- Parece que ya has entendido la inutilidad de tu insistencia.¡Aunque de todos modos te felicito por haber logrado esquivar la Ejecución de Aurora!¡No me apetece seguir torturándote en una pelea que de antemano ya esta decidida!

El acuariano levanto su brazo derecho tal y como lo hizo en la casa de libra y prosiguió a cubrir el cuerpo de su aluno con una gruesa y brillante capa de hielo, encerrándolo nuevamente en un ataúd de hielo, que le onferiria un descanso eterno ya que era tan duro que ni varios caballeros dorados podrían romperlo.

Cuando el santo dorado daba por terminado el combate mucho se sorprendio sentir elevarse el cosmos del ruso con una fuerza tan grande que logro hacer mil pedazos el ataúd de hielo en el que lo había aprisionado una hazaña imposible hasta para un santo dorado. Sin duda alguna Hyoga estaba rosando de nuevamente el milagro del séptimo sentido... o incluso una hazaña aun mayor...

-Camus-Para destruir ese ataúd de hielo se necesita una temperatura aun inferior.¡Pero la tempera tura del ataúd es de -273 grados!

El corazón del Caballero de la undécima casa comenzó a latir frenéticamente mientras sus ojos miraban incrédulos a su joven pupilo quien yacía semi inconsciente en el piso lleno de heridas y moretones y su mirada se encontraba totalmente perdida por la disminución progresiva de su conciencia.

-Camus-¡No, no puede ser!¡tus piernas han sido gravemente dañadas!¡¿De donde le habran salido fuerzas para lograr semejante hazaña?!

-Hyoga-¡Maestro!¡te lo prometi!¡Te prometi que te vencería aunque no llegara al cero absoluto!¡Te demostrare como supero tus habilidades de combate!

-Camus- ¡Detente, tu cuerpo ya no podrá resistir mas!

En ese momento ambos lanzaron un rayo de congelación que chocaron en medio del gran salón principal de la casa de acuario haciendo estremecer los muros y congelando todo a su alrededor.

-Camus-¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡el rayo de congelación ha quedado suspendido equidistante entre nosotros! ¡eso es absurdo, eso significa que Hyoga ha llegado al mismo nivel que yo!

-Camus- ¡Eres formidable Hyoga!¡formidable! has llegado al mismo nivel que yo! sin embargo siento decirte que no podras derrotarme con eso!¡todas las cosas poseen un punto de congelación!al igual que el agua se congela al bajar los cero grados y el alcohol a los -145 grados , las armaduras tienen un punto de congelació armaduras de bronce como la tuya pueden resistir temperaturas como máximo de 150 grados bajo cero.¡Nisiquiera la tuya surgida de un glaciar es una excepción! Las armaduras de plata pueden soportar temperaturas muy inferiores del orden de los 200 grados bajo cero. En cambio resulta imposible congelar una armadura de oro! a no ser que se llegue a los 273.15 grados bajo cero

Durante su somnolencia, el ruso alucinaba con el rostro de su madre que descansaba en el fondo del mar siberiano, no... a pesar de todo no podía olvidarla, a pesar de todo su corazón seguía siendo tan tibio y sentimental como cuando llego a la región de los hielos eternos.

En su mente daban vuelta frases y alucinaciones que no sabia donde o cuando los había vivido, eran como un sueño... un sueño o una ilusión...

-Hyoga... Hyoga

La voz tierna de una joven mujer se dibujaba extraña y sobrenatural en la mente del ruso

\- Extrañas a tu madre, ¿verdad?

El caballero del cisne continuaba seminconsciente lanzando la ejecución aurora hacia su maestro, sus ojos se entrecerraban difuminando la silueta del santo de oro confundiéndose con la luz de sus poderes.

\- Yo también extraño mucho a la mía, se lo que dice Camus sobre dejar ir los recuerdos y no aferrarse, no importa cuanto les lloremos ellos no volverán a la vida, y tiene razón. Durante muchos años lloré la muerte de mi madre y eso me impedía vivir, el dolor me impedía disfrutar de la belleza que hay a mi alrededor.

El rostro de su madre que tenia grabado en la mente se fue transformando lentamente en otro, mas juvenil y mágico, sus ojos rojos brillaban sobrenaturales entre la blancura del hielo polar.

\- Hyoga, a diferencia de Camus yo no te digo que olvides a tu madre, ni que la dejes de amar, yo creo que debes vivir para honrar su memoria, debes de dejar de llorarla y vivir con alegría pues eso es lo que ella hubiese deseado.

Esas palabras grabadas en lo mas profundo de su alma le dieron un ultimo aliento al santo del cisne quien en un breve instante alcanzo el milagro del cero absoluto y no abandonando los sentimientos como Camus le había enseñado. Sino abrazando el amor por sus seres queridos y haciendo de ellos su fuerza para superar sus habilidades, una lección que la ninfa de las nieves y olvidada segunda madre de Hyoga grabo en lo mas profundo de su corazón. Lección que ni siquiera la poción del olvido pudo ser capaz de borrar.

De pie frente a frente ambos caballeros agonizaban por la profunda hipotermia, sus pieles azulosas se partían por la inclemente escarcha que los adornaba. El mas joven de ellos apenas y tenia signos vitales y su conciencia flotaba en un lugar muy lejano. El mayor temblando de admiración y de orgullo comprendió el milagro que acababa de presenciar.

-Camus-Eres formidable Hyoga. Has aprendido la técnica Ejecución de aurora durante la batalla y has sabido apropiártela con maestria. Por lo tanto debo considerar que ya te he transmitido todos mis conocimientos. ¿A pesar de encontrarte ante el abismo de la muerte por congelación! y con los cinco sentidos neutralizados has conseguido aprender el cero absoluto!¡con ello me has superado.

El francés admiraba maravillado su aradura completamente congelada para luego posar sus ojos en su joven alumno.

-Camus-¡Has despertado el séptimo sentido!¡El nivel de expansión máxima del cosmos!

El corazón de Camus sufría ante su ultimo fracaso, los milagros vistos a través de Quione eran un sueño que apenas se roso con la punta de los dedos ante la inminente muerte de Hyoga.

-Camus-Quisiera... quisiera que conservaras ese poder para que lucharas por lo que crees... quisiera que pudieras seguir viviendo. Sin embargo me temo que ya no puedo hacer nada por ti.

Una tibia lágrima rodó por la congelada mejilla del francés.

-Camus- Perdoname Hyoga...

Fueron las ultimas palabras del caballero de acuario antes de caer a los pies de su joven pupilo, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente presa de la profunda hipotermia.

Una suave nevada cayo como una autentica lluvia de polvo de diamante en una estación calorosa, los copos de nieve brillaba cuales diminutas lagrimas que lloraba el viento del norte, el caballero de acuario y la ninfa de las nieves.


	21. Chapter 21

El frio del cero absoluto calaba los huesos del francés. ¡Demonios!¡jamás en su vida había sentido tanto frio! Estaba profundamente orgulloso del gran poder que había alcanzado Hyoga, quien contra todo pronóstico había superado a su maestro al alcanzar el cero absoluto, el mas grandioso aire congelado. Lo mas sorprendente de todo era que no fue por haber abandonado los sentimientos hacia su madre sino el hacer de su gran amor hacia ella su fuerza para luchar, a diferencia del francés que moría un poco cada día por la perdida de su Amada ninfa. En esta ocasión fue Hyoga quien le enseño una gran lección al francés.

Ahora lo entendía todo! Su alma se quebraba en sollozos de tristeza por comprenderlo tan tarde, ahora que no podía evitar que Hyoga muriese también, una vez mas le había fallado a su amada. Lograr que el Cisne despertara el séptimo sentido no fue suficiente, ni siquiera que lo haya vencido con el cero absoluto. Ahora que el ruso agonizaba era claro que jamás lograría las grandes hazañas que Misha vio a través de los ojos de Quione... había fallado...

Sin mas fuerzas Camus se fue entregando irremediablemente a los fríos brazos de la muerte. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando hundiendo su existencia en una profunda obscuridad que fue calmando su ansiedad, y sin darse cuenta ya no sentía ningún dolor, e inclusive no sentía siquiera frio. Toda su existencia estaba sumida en esa sepulcral penumbra enmarcada por un ensordecedor silencio...

-Camus-Nada... después de la muerte no hay nada...

Sin embargo una luz apareció en el centro de su campo visual, era pura y deslumbrante y parecía cada vez estar mas cerca de el.

-Camus-¿Acaso esta será la luz al final del túnel de la que todos lo que tienen experiencias cercanas a la muerte hablan?

Se pregunto el santo de acuario mientras notaba que la claridad se iba apoderando de aquel gran vacío donde flotaba. No...no era ninguna salida. Esa luz no pertenecía a un lugar, esa luz era mas bien la manifestación de un ente.

-Camus-¿Un ángel... ?

De nuevo trato de adivinar el francés curioso por lo que pudiese pasar a continuación.

En cuanto los instantes fueron pasando una imagen fantástica se hizo cada vez mas familiar, aquella criatura de luz que se acercaba a gran velocidad a su existencia no era otra mas que la monstruosa forma espiritual de la ninfa de las nieves: el terrible oso tricéfalo que batía violentamente sus alas al tiempo que sus llameantes ojos rojos le miraban fijamente. El espíritu del santo dorado se estremeció ante la mirada de esos seis ojos rojos llenándolo de un sin fin de emociones enmarañadas.

-Camus- Ya veo...El cielo o el infierno no son precisamente lo que nos han contado en las leyendas o en los libros antiguos. Puedo ver que el infierno no es otro mas que el continuo tormento de nuestros mas obscuros temores... Es claro que el dios del inframundo sabe muy bien con que castigar a este pecador...

La colosal bestia blanca envistió violentamente la incorpórea existencia de Camus de Acuario, quien tras la extraña sacudida de haber sido atravesado por el extraño espíritu blanco hizo revolucionar en imágenes, olores y sabores el sin fin de recuerdos de su vida terrenal todo en un brevísimo instante lo sintió pasar en el momento en que la quimera atravesó su alma. Y después de ese extraño y fugaz viaje: nada... nuevamente el espíritu de Camus se hundió en el vacío de la nada.

Era extraño... olores sabores... e incluso podía sentir como si su corazón palpitara nuevamente bombeando el tibio liquido carmesí a través de sus venas, como si una vez mas existiera en cuerpo y alma.

Miró sorprendido sus manos girándolas, abriéndolas y cerrándolas alternamente como para estar seguro de que estuvieran en su lugar, tocó su rostro y sus cabellos, efectivamente nuevamente estaba en su cuerpo mundano o al menos esa sensación era increíblemente real.

-Camus- ¿Qué significa esto?

Cuando de pronto algo que poso sobre su hombro izquierdo lo hizo saltar de sorpresa. Era una fina y blanquísima mano, estaba helada, tanto que hizo erizar la piel del francés, Era una mujer de cabellos plateados y llameantes ojos rojos que brillaban fantasmales como un par de linternas. Era idéntica a Misha, sin embargo no era ella, su rostro no tenia esa expresión de infinita ternura que caracterizaba a su esposa, por el contrario su gesto irradiaba insolencia y sensualidad, sus ojos eran duros e intimidantes propios de una criatura sobrenatural. Esa mujer enfundada en una túnica plateada al estilo griego y coronada con una diadema de cristales no era otra mas que Quione, la ninfa de las nieves.

Camus no sabia muy bien como reaccionar ante tan sorpresiva visión, cuando estuvo a punto de esbozar un gesto de asombro fue nuevamente tomado por sorpresa al percibir un par de tibias manos que le rodeaban el rostro, enfocó rápidamente su mirada para encontrar un par de enormes ojos celestes en medio del bellísimo rostro que había alegrado su existencia el tiempo que vivió en Siberia. Era ella... Misha... con sus cristalinos ojos azul celeste y su largo y brillante cabello rubio platinado, ¡Misha por fin libre de la maldición de Quione!. La respiración del francés se torno violenta ante el repentino impulso de tomar a su amada nuevamente entre sus brazos quien le sonreía tan desbordante de ternura vistiendo un bello vestido blanco estilo medieval y su deslumbrante cabellera coronada con una guirnalda de ramas de pino salpicada de frutos rojos. sin embargo la muerte le tenia preparado algo totalmente inesperado.

Su mano derecha fue aprisionada entre un par de suaves y tibias manos que de inmediato hicieron estremecer hasta lo mas profundo de la existencia del francés. Giro su mirada hacia su derecha para encontrarse con una tercera joven que ostentaba un rostro idéntico al de Quione y Misha, sin embargo sus ojos eran color azul profundo, un azul zafiro. Su pálido rostro estaba enmarcado por una exuberante cabellera aguamarina, La mirada de la joven no desbordaba de inocencia y ternura como Misha, era mas bien penetrante e imponente, toda su esencia irradiaba... gloria... eso era lo que esa joven destilaba por cada poro de su piel, en cada destello que despedía su vestido dorado y la majestuosidad que le confería la guirnalda de olivo que coronaba sus sienes. Ella era... la vida que se materializo del amor entre Misha y Camus, la virgen de destino glorioso que derramó su sangre para liberar a la ninfa de las nieves y a su amada esposa, juntas, las tres almas materializaron la colosal quimera de tres cabezas, ahora lo entendía todo.

Las tres mujeres se acurrucaron alrededor del santo de oro llenándolo de una placentera sensación de tibieza y sumiéndolo en un maravilloso sueño en donde Hyoga no había tenido que ir a luchar contra los incontables enemigos provenientes del santuario, un sueño divino en donde Isaak no había muerto, una realidad Idílica en donde Misha seguía a su lado libre de la Maldición de Quione y había dado a luz a su adorada hija, riendo saludable entre los fuertes brazos del viejo Nicolás que parecía el mismo rudo y sabio montañés que le entrego la bengala aquel día en las orillas del bosque.

Aquella vida perfecta rodeado de su amada familia era lo que los dioses le habían conferido después de la muerte, la felicidad perpetua se fue difuminando en la consciencia del francés al punto de olvidar que todo se trataba de una realidad creada por el abrazo de las míticas criaturas que le conferían un sueño hecho paraíso...el paraíso después de la muerte.

-Camus...

El hombre se sobresalto ante ser llamado repentinamente por su nombre al abrir sus ojos e encontraba completamente solo, Quione, Misha y Olenka habían desaparecido dejándolo completamente abandonado en medio de la nada.

-Camus... Caballero dorado Camus de Acuario

-Camus- ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién habla directamente a mi alma?

-¿Quien mas que yo podría comunicarme con el alma de un hombre que ya no existe en la tierra de los vivos?.¿ Quien mas que yo que te ha bendecido con el paraíso una vez que has cruzado el umbral del inframundo?.

-Camus- ¡Hades!... ¡El rey del inframundo!

-Hades- ¿Por que te pones a la defensiva, caballero dorado? ¿No he sido generoso contigo al permitir reunirte con tu mujer y conocer a tu hija?

-Camus- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, Hades?

-Hades- Eres valiente al dirigirte con semejante insolencia a mi, el dios del inframundo. Sin embargo es ese valor lo que quiero de ti Camus de Acuario. Deseo que te unas a mi ejercito de espectros en esta nueva guerra santa y me ayudes a conquistar este mundo usando tus increíbles habilidades.

-Camus- ¿De que hablas? yo soy un caballero de Athena

-Hades- ¡Todos tienen un precio!. Y yo se exactamente como comprarte a ti, caballero Camus de Acuario. Te propongo un trato: Te concederé un día de vida en la tierra, tu cuerpo mundano dotado de todos tus poderes y una armadura sapuri. Si me traes la cabeza de Athena te colmare de honor y gloria y además regresare a la vida a tu amada Misha y permitiré al alma de tu hija salir del limbo para poder reencarnar nuevamente en la tierra. Es una oferta mas que tentadora, y solo deberás entregarme la cabeza de Athena... Puedes pensarlo cuanto quieras...

-Camus- ¡Acepto!

-Hades- ¡que asíx sea!

Una ráfaga de viento envolvió violentamente la existencia del caballero de Acuario.

Obscuridad... todo estaba sumido en una terrible obscuridad...

-Camus- No pudo ser verdad eso... debió tratarse de una extraña pesadilla.

El francés trato de acomodarse en su lecho pero el reducido espacio en el que se encontraba le impidió siquiera dar la vuelta. Trato de estirar sus brazos encontrando una pared a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Estaba... ¡estaba dentro de un ataúd! Al percatarse de su estado el santo dorado comenzó a sentir una sofocante falta de oxigeno y una angustiante necesidad de salir inmediatamente de su propia tumba. Camus experimentó el terror de estar enterrado vivo, dio varios golpes secos en la parte superior del ataúd hasta romper a golpes la madera y la lápida de su tumba, justo cuando creía que el oxígeno se acababa la azulada luz de las estrellas se fue colando por los agujeros que había hecho mientras terrones de polvo y astillas caían sobre su rostro.

Aparto con violencia los trozos de madera y piedra que le impedían respirar aire fresco y poco a poco se fue incorporando. Para su sorpresa no era el único caballero traído a la vida desde las profundidades del inframundo.

-Camus- Shura, Saga... Ustedes también...

Se puso de pie lentamente y girando su rostro reconoció un par de sombrías siluetas que le daban la espalda. Eran ni mas ni menos que Death Mask de Cáncer quien se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y Afrodita de Piscis quien admiraba una rosa negra que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Esta noche hemos sido regresados a la vida para tomar la vida de Athena...

Camus giro su rostro hacia el poseedor de aquella gruesa y varonil voz. Se trataba de alguien extrañamente familiar tanto para el francés como para el resto de santos revividos. Se trataba de un hombre alto de piel muy blanca y finas facciones. Su larga cabellera verde se batía entre la enorme cornamenta de su sapuri. En ese momento Camus comprendió que se encontraba ante el verdadero gran patriarca del templo, el mítico Shion de Aries.

-Shion- Todos hemos sido seducido por los sobornos de Hades... todos hemos dudado en caer ante sus propuestas. Pero estoy seguro que como yo, cada uno de ustedes al ver el firmamento lleno de estrellas sus corazones se llenan de honor y deseo de proteger esta tierra.

Todos los presentes giraron su cuerpo hacia el antiguo caballero de Aries incluyendo a los antiguos traidores del santuario, Death Mask y Aphrodite.

-Aphrodite- El honor de Aphodite de piscis no tiene precio, ni siquiera un estúpido dios podría comprar el honor de un samurái. Shion de Aries, estoy dispuesto a seguirte y a ser un traidor nuevamente!

-Death Mask- ¡Bien dicho, Doce! No seremos mas juguetes de esas estúpidas deidades. ¿Que mas da perder mi honor o ser borrado de la historia?

El caballero de Aries sonrió tras escuchar las palabras del de Piscis y Cáncer, para luego posar su mirada en Saga de Géminis.

-Saga- Ni siquiera muriendo por segunda vez limpiaré mi pecado. ¿Pero aun soy un caballero de Athena, Yo también te seguiré Shion de Aries!

En ese instante Shura de capricornio se arrodillo ante el antiguo patriarca.

-Shura- Pongo a tu servicio mi espada, Excelencia.

Camus sabia muy bien que su esposa e hija desearían que luchara hasta el fin para proteger las causas justas, asi que el también le juro lealtad al plan del antiguo patriarca Shion.

-Camus- Te doy mi lealtad, Excelencia. Debemos defender a Athena hasta el final!


End file.
